My Twin Sister
by iCandies
Summary: Maka has a twin. Maki, she is the exact opposite of Maka. Maka as a geek and Maki as a popular girl! What if Soul uses Maka to get closer to Maki? But meets an unexpected phenomenon. Read now! Rated T: Reviews please and read my previous stories. :D
1. Chapter 1: At the bar

****Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.****

**My Twin Sister**

_**Twins. You can tell they are exactly alike. But the difference is... Maka is a geeky bookworm. She always loved books like they were her children, she is also the smartest in her class and the top of the Science club. She always loved Math and Science. Or does she? She does. Unlike her Twin sister. Maki, is an average school girl. Maybe not. She is the cheerleader captain, volleyball varsity, a girl who loves the smell of the alcohol, a girl who likes to flirt a lot. They were turning at each other in the opposite direction.**_

_**That's when Soul a simple boy who is unlike any other. Crosses the line and meets both of them.**_

Chapter 1: At the bar

MAKI'S POV

_'You spin my head, right round. Right round. When you go down, when you go down down...' _the sound came from the speakers erupting each of it's beat and noise. Two huge speakers in each side of the elevated area, where in a DJ controls any person who were dancing in his crib. The intense vibration of the music turned their hearts upside down. The aroma of the alcohol entering her nostrils and escaping them when she exhaled every second. Strobe lights dancing with the people who were interested to have fun. Smoking guys talking about how hot the girl who passed through beside them. Drunk girls that even to the slightest bit thought that they were just tipsy. And there's Maki a girl who had those ash-brown hair that looked as if they gleamed through the moonlight, her brown almond likes looked like they belong in the right place. Staring at those orbs feels like you've entered an alternative universe. Her red tube dress enveloped her porcelain skin. Boringly waiting for something. Seating on a stool in front of the bartender is what she is doing right now.

"Hey Maki! You okay there? I got to take this one" Blair her best friend with those dandelion colored eyes, purple colored hair and her black witch-like dress matched her smooth and silky skin who wouldn't have a second thought to date her she's perfect. She smiled holding the hand of a random guy who is practically staring at her over sized breasts. She has always been too oblivious that she always gets in the wrong direction even in the wrong foot.

"Sure… How can I not be? There are lots of people that I can date and make out with… No problem" She gave her a thumbs up and the bartender smirked in a flirtatious way at her when he gave her the margarita that she ordered. She always loved margarita, it has been her daily habit to drink them. Even in her home, she likes to make it herself.

"A lovely margarita for this lady" Maki knew how to respond to him. She gave him back a flirtatious grin and stared at his dark blood red eyes. It was already a daily habit to flirt with desperate guys like him. She knew a lot of tricks to respond back to flirtatious gestures.  
>She 'accidentally' touched his hand instead of the drink. <em>The easy trick <em>She told inside her mind.  
>When Maki accepted her drink the bartender wanted to impress Maki by doing his tricks in bartending even when some other girls asked for a drink he only stared at Maki while making their drinks. Some of the girls were envious on the attention that he gave to Maki. He's strong body features and appearance attracted girls. His dark blood red eyes that can blend through his pure black hair with some bleach-white highlights they synchronized in a very cool way. His red polo shirt and black pants also added in his creepy yet inviting look. No wonder, although his job is lame for him, girls were very attracted to him. He has a sharp look.<p>

"Oh… Thank you… Uh… Asura… Wow… You're great in bartending I can see you have hunky biceps" She checked the name tag that is attached on his left side of his chest before touching his broad arms.

"Do you want to see more of it?"

"Maybe I do… Honey" She stood up without her unfinished drink. She glanced on her left side to see a guy smirking at her in delight. He looked like a vicious predator ready to catch it's prey. She knew with one look in his eyes, he is interested in her. She decided to take a look at what he'll do and sat back on her seat in front of the bartender. Tapping her fingers on the bungalow wooden counter with a synchronized beat she can't even wait until he walks in her direction seeing him on the corner of her eyes.

A guy with a pair of red wine eyes, bleach-white hair, crooked sharp teeth added his cool way of attracting a lot of girls. If Azura can attract them in a single snap he can attract them without even doing anything. How can they not like him, with his red fitted shirt that caught some visible carve of his chest and abs and black pants that told them he is cool in a natural way. Girls maybe turned on easily with just one glimpse of him. _Hot and Sexy _Maki thought as she licked the bottom of her lips seeing the guy sit beside her. She can even feel that girls are actually glaring at her because she even caught his attention.

"Hey there sweet flick"

"Oh hey there hot angel" Maki smirked back taking a sip of her margarita.

"So… What brings a sweet flick like you in here?" He drank his first shot before looking at Maki with those red eyes that can burn you in every breathe you take. No wonder a lot of girls can't look at them. They heat up.  
>She chuckled back moving her stool close to him she caressed his face before he smirked in delight.<p>

"Maybe finding someone… Like you" She removed her hand on his cheek and finally finished her margarita. She was about to leave but she knew he would ask her something. It has been always like that. After being a regular customer in the bar even got a VIP membership she allowed herself to learn a few things that she learned inside even together with Blair.

"Well… Good thing then... Wanna dance?" She stopped walking and walked back in his direction. Leaning forward on the level of his face she slowly ran her finger tips through his soft hair before saying.

"Hmm… Sure… Be careful I might get risky"

"I'm ready to explore… No worries" They both walked in the middle of the dance floor. _'We found love in a hopeless place, we found love in hopeless place' _the song escaped inside the speakers as she shook her hips motionless in a synchronized beat while he held her slender waist. He turned her around and grinded at her. She even shook her hips even lower exploring a lot of places, he was wrong that he misjudged her and she is risky when it comes to dancing. When the song came to an end she could already feel the adrenaline pumping in her nerves as his alcoholic breathe tickled her ears.

"Since you found me… Can I get your number? Instead I lose track of you again?"

"Hmm… I'll think about it"

"Men… You're hot"

She exited the dance floor and he even followed her. She already knew the trick that they'll follow her to the end. And that's what she likes when it comes to flirting, boys follow her like a fish bait.

"Well then… Isn't it a bit too fast that you get my number before getting my name?" She pouted and sat on the modernized square futon in front of a glass table. Their area was far on the corner of the dance floor it was also her favorite spot to make out with her toys.

"Oh… How rude of me… May I ask? What is your name?" She got turned off by the sudden change of gesture. It always drives her off so she thought of a way to even know her name and number in a challenging way.

"Tell you what hot shot… If you beat me in a drinking session I'll give you my name and number"

"You got yourself a deal… Sweet flick" He shook her hand as a sign of accepting the challenge the challenge. He won't slip a girl in his hands who looks like a demigod of Aphrodite. Before ordering a twelve shots of fruity mint brandy. It is the strongest alcohol and the specialty of the bar it can even make you tipsy by just taking a small sniff of it.

SOUL'S POV

_Heck, this girl is different. To all the girls that I've dated she's the only one who challenged me into a drinking contest _Soul thought. Drinking his first shot staring at her determined smirk. He doesn't want to lose this one. She was different that's what he thought.  
>They both already drank five shots each and Maki moved close to his ear. He could even feel her breathe tickling his ear. It turned him on he was already tipsy but she already felt like losing her mind at the moment.<p>

"I think… You're gonna lose" She smiled with her eye lids almost closing the distance of her pupils and he patted his shoulder as a good luck gesture to him. Already determined that she already wins.

"Not gonna happen" He whispered back.

They continued drinking. They were already on the 8th shot that Soul feels dizzy and Maki suddenly stood up on the glass table catching a lot of the party people's attention. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! STOP YELLING AT MY SISTER YOU BITCH! I'LL CUT YOUR FINGERS OFF WHEN YOU EVEN TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR! I'LL EVEN CUT YOU TO PIECES AND THROW YOU IN THE DUMPSTER BITCH!" She yelled raising her middle finger on a petite girl who was just drinking her mud shake and sinked on her seat.

"Hey… Will you get off there… I think you're drunk" She sat on her knees on the glass table. Crawling flirtatiously at him. She slowly caressed his cheek smirking devilishly.

"Oh… Am I? I guess you won then" She laughed mischievously and she sat on his lap. Both her legs in each of his side he hoped that he's little friend down 'there' won't even get excited.  
>She leaned on close to touch her forehead to his. With closed eyes the hope of his little friend getting excited wasn't helping. He could feel himself tense up at the sudden action.<p>

"The name of this sweet flick is… Maki Albarn" She pointed her index finger to herself before laughing hysterically going off his lap that he'd hope she didn't. He also felt embarrassed that they caught a lot of attention but not in a nice way. They were weirded out on what they were doing. They don't know if they were just plain crazy or they were patients of a mental hospital who just escaped.

"Well?"

"Oh yeah… My number… Find it in my phone" She gave her iPhone to him and almost fell on the ground. Good thing Soul caught her by the waist and lied her on the futon.

"Is this Maki?" Soul whispered when he opened the phone and saw 'her' in pigtails with a 'Harry Potter' book that enveloped her arms happily. _Is she wearing contacts? Her eyes look green... Probably she is _He thought and he finally got her number and he saved his.

"Oh… Dude… Can you do me a favor" She flinched in surprise sitting up on the futon and her eyes were still fighting to be open. She pointed her finger on his cheek poking it. It was soft for some reason. He looks very mature but his skin feels like the skin of a new born.

"Sure thing… Anything for Maki"

"Can you call my sister Maka on the phone and tell her to meet me here so that… I… Can go home and get some fucking sleep?"

"Well… I can offer you a ride"

"N-no thanks… I trust my sister more than you" She laughed before collapsing on the floor and her eyes were dead shot. Soul just shrugged and tried to find the word 'Maka' in her contacts. He called her and that's when he finally heard a voice speaking...

"Maka speaking"

"Oh… Are you Maki's sister?" He heard her sigh on the other line. As if it was normal for her to pick up her own sister.

"I'm Soul… She asked me to call you so that she can go home?"

"Oh… As always… Wait for me and where are you?"Maka was used to picking up her sister when she's drunk. Although no matter how much she tried to ask her to drink only what she can she still insisted. But she can't just leave her sister behind no matter how stupid she is.

"We're at Shin's neon bar"

"Okay… Wait for me outside I'm coming" The conversation ended with a beep and Soul dropped her phone inside her purse. He pushed his pants upwards before carrying Maki on his left shoulder. Holding her legs in one arm Maki was practically upside down and felt sick due to his way of carrying her.  
>They both sat on a park bench beside the bar. <em>'You look better with the light off, better with the lights off. Ohhhh' <em>The music was no longer as visible as before on their ears. The cold midnight air rushed before his skin that goosebumps appeared on his arms from the cold night air. Maki's head rested on his shoulder. Waiting for a car to pullover at them.

MAKA'S POV

Soul called Maka to tell her than her sister is drunk and needs a ride. So without anything to do, she changed her clothes into a black hood and jeans, she pinned her ash-brown hair into a bun and pulled the hood over her head she even managed to place a rayban shades over her jade green eyes. She gets the car keys on the table and walked downstairs to the garage.  
>She never liked the smell of the alcohol it intoxicated her eyes and brain that's why she covered herself like a cocoon. She hated the way drunk girls french kiss to their toys who can't even remember their names. She started the engine and zoomed through the open road to find her sister.<p>

Maka was always insecure of her sister. She dated a lot of guys and she always have the good taste in fashion. But she tried to push it back in the corner of her brain because she doesn't want to think of it the wrong way. She loved her sister they took care of each other from the moment they were born.

So she reached the bar looking for a familiar ash-brown hair wearing a red tube dress. She finally saw her with a boy seating on a park bench. She pulled over them and opened her window.

"I'm Maka" She plainly introduced before he opened the car door and brought Maki inside.

"Nice to meet you"

"Whatever… Thank you for taking care of my sister… Bye" Ever since then, Maka doesn't know how to talk to boys. She got a cold shoulder over the opposite gender. She doesn't even know why but she always hated them.  
>She drove the car off and glanced at her sister. She was facing the window lying on her side. <em>Always wears those skimpy dresses. Her thong is even obvious <em>She sighed on how obvious is on the most 'supposed-to-be' not obvious part of the clothing.  
>Maki woke up groaning in pain. Looking at her surroundings, it made her dizzy instead she found her sister driving the car. With the same expression glaring on the open road<p>

"Hey there little sister" She greeted.

"Hi there… Big sis" Maka smiled at her sister and yet frowned on the road. She doesn't want being the chaperone of her sister. It was already her habit so what more can she complain about? She can't. Since they were the only ones living in their house.

"Well… Someone's angry" She frowned copying Maka.

"You know… Exactly how I frown"

"It's because we're twins"

"Yeah"

She rested her head back and stared at me.

"Hey Maka? Can I tell you a… little secret?" She made a small gesture and smiled.

"Yeah"

Maki slowly moved closer to her sister before laughing hysterically and whispered."I GOT INSECURE" Maka got curious and doesn't know what she's talking about. She cringed her eye brows more thinking of what her sister said.

"Uh… What? To who?"

She chuckled first before saying "You never know" After she drifted to sleep.

That's why Maka hates it to drive Maki home. She's too heavy to handle. They finally made it to their house seeing the small vision of their house on the right side, Maka flashed a successful grin and parked the car in the garage. She put her car keys inside her bag and slid it on her waist.

"Here goes" She whispered before opening the car door of her sister. Staring at her bitterly she slid the hood off her torso and wrapped it around her waist. She extended her arm to her waist and Maki's arm over her neck. She slowly walked her to the stairs and into their room. She groaned in pain on how heavy she's carrying her weight and her sister's weight. She dropped Maki on the bed making spring noises below the bed. Maka heaved out a sigh and sat on the corner of the bed.

SOUL'S POV

Soul got back inside the bar smirking in triumph when he successfully got a number from whom he was interested in. _'Tonight, give me everything tonight. I will love, love you tonight' _the music became visible again in his ears. His head is motioning up and down through the beat of the song. Seeing his best friend Black Star with his girlfriend who just smacked him for peeping on a girl's mini skirt. Black Star looked handsome no doubt about it, that's why Tsubaki fell from him. No matter how big an asshole he is. He's lucky Tsubaki even handled him.  
>Soul sat on the other futon beside his best friend.<p>

"Hey Soul… What's up with the girl you checked out?"

"You asked me? Fucking great… I got her number and name" He flashed a grin looking at his amazed friend.

"Wow… Soul is back men!" They gave each other a bro fist before starting another drinking session. Although he is in a good mood for getting Maki's number. He was also curious in what her sister looks like considering Maki is very much attractive even wolves want her. Soul thought maybe every one in her family is attractive like her.

After the drinking session with his friends he went home and lied on his bed. Without anything to do...

"Great night tonight" He checked his phone and left her a voice mail

"Hey there Maki… I got lost again even if I have your number… Can I ask you where you live? So that tomorrow I can hang out with a chick like you?" He was satisfied when the voice mail made a beep as a sign of sending it to her. He called it a night and smiled before sleeping.

MAKA'S POV

Maka opened her bathroom door some moist cloud of warmth escaped the bath room. A pink towel wrapped around her with her hair dripping some hot water. She sighed in delight when she felt relaxed once again. She heard a beep inside the purse of her sister so she decided to pick it up. She saw a voice mail was sent to her so she opened it with so much curiosity.

"Hey there Maki… I got lost again even if I have your number… Can I ask you where you live? So that tomorrow I can hang out with a chick like you?" She always got annoyed when a desperate guy wants to know her address. Or normally implying 'their' home address. She clenched her teeth with an annoyed look in her face.

"Asshole" She hissed like spitting some venom in it.

Maka can't blame her sister. She is always the Ms. Beautiful. She's always the Ms. Smartypants. She was used to it. No matter how offended she was in her family reunion considering they were the only ones representing their family, her cousins would tell to fix herself. But they don't know anything about her.

**Caution: If I stopped writing it might be on hiatus. But I'll continue on… Please do review and read my previous stories. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: Grumpy Day

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

**My Twin Sister **

Chapter 2: Grumpy Day

SOUL'S POV

_'Beep beep beep beep beep beep' _Soul's black modernized alarm clock retorted. Announcing that it's already twelve noon. He cursed in pain due to the hangover. His head is dancing in dizziness. His eyes felt warm as if he opened them while sinking inside a Jacuzzi. His whole body can't even inch a move because it hurts. He opened one eye slowly glaring at the clock before snoozing it. He slowly slid both of his legs down his bed and checked his phone. Reminding himself that Maki didn't replied to his previous one. He decided to send another one.

"Hey Maki… Do you still have a hangover? I hope not… Well… Where do you live? Am still wondering?" He ended the voice mail and sighed in pain. He slid a white t-shirt over his broad torso and slowly walked to the kitchen, cooking some instant noodles.

"I had a great night yesterday, it's because I'm so fucking handsome… I nailed a hot chick named Maki who wears a red sexy dress. My friends will be fucking jealous. And I need to go and take a shower" He sang randomly in tunes. It expresses that he is in a varied good mood, he can't even believe it himself. Normally, he'll curse at the morning sun that the sun's rays entered his window.  
>After eating his noodles, he decided to take a shower to relax him up a bit. His lips curled upwards. He already undressed his shirt. And with the slightest thought that he could copy LMFAO. Rounding his shirt in circles like a rope singing. "Girl look at the body, girl look at the body, girl look at the body. I work out! Girl look at the body, girl look at the body, girl look at the body. I work out! When I walk in the spot, this is what I see. Everybody stops and staring at me. I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it. Show it. Show it. Show it. I'm sexy and I know it!" Dancing like a jaded moron. His cool was washed up in the back of his mind. Entering most of him with his mood he didn't even cared how uncool it was for him to dance the stupid song he stated for.<br>He finally realized that he looks like a moron, heck. He can't even look at himself on the mirror so he decided to just take a shower 'normally' singing.

That's when he heard a loud knock on the door. He knew only one person could knock like that. And that is his older brother Wes. Who practically looked like a clone of him, more mature in his features. Red eyes darker than his, his tanned skin seem to look more bluntly sharp, his snowy-white hair seem to bounce off whenever he glance. Rather different, considering his teeth wasn't crookedly sharp like Soul's. Wes's was normal. But he is bluntly, more sarcastic and one deadly glare can make you pee on the floor. He is wiser than a wise man, tougher than a tough man and he seemed to be a perfect person to fit in any job inquiry.

That's why Soul had always been insecure yet he always did denied it. In a few years that their parents lived, Wes was always the favorite son. He would always be second. Yet he can't become more superior to his brother. Not because of his age, but because he just can't be the right person to be one. He always thought Wes as an older brother never the less he kicked him off and told him anything about his insecurity. It made things worst, when he did. That's why he can't even handle talking to him in five minutes.

"Hey Dickhead! Can you fucking keep it down? I'm trying to fucking rest even just for four hours!" Wes yelled frustrated by the loud voice entering his room.  
>Soul sighed and stopped singing, he remembered the last time he woke Wes in the best day of last month. Wes stole his clothes and towel. Running after him naked, his girlfriend showed up.<br>_i fucking hate you Wes _Soul boringly thought and continued showering.

MAKA'S POV

Maka woke up exactly nine in the morning, her damp ash-brown hair rested everywhere on her face, neck and chest. Her lips curled upwards relieved in starting a 'beautiful' morning. She was relieved she didn't overslept that much, when she did, she won't have some time to read her favorite novels and study for her big test. She stretched her arms sitting up on her bed. "What a beautiful day" She muttered happily gazing at the weather just behind their windows. So she decided to cook some breakfast, knowing that her sister will probably wake up maybe once in a while because of he hangover. She cooked herself some eggs and bacon. Sizzling them in a pan that chizzled some noise from the oil. She prepared her breakfast on a plate and ate alone.

After eating and reading her favorite novel. She already got bored when she got lazy reading the second book. She went back to their room and lied on their bed watching her sister's chest move up and down for air. She heard a beep on her cell phone and it is just another one of 'his' voice mails. She checked on it and sarcastically rolled her eyes. _Oh look, guess what his name is... Soul _Maka heaved out a sarcastic response before opening the voice mail.

"Hey Maki… Do you still have a hangover? I hope not… Well… Where do you live? Am still wondering?" Maka's eyes widen in shock. And can't believe that one of her desperate boy toy won't drop it off. Maki finally woke up, she saw that her phone was on her sister's hand.

"Maka! Did the guy send me something?" She excitedly asked. They were very comfortable with each other. Living in a house with your sister ONLY taking care of you is like you only have one bond to fill. They are not shy to read each other's messages or voice mail. They are not shy to see each other's under wears.

"S-see for yourself" Maka forced out a smile. Handing the phone back to the owner. Excitedly receiving them.

MAKI'S POV

Maki checked the two voice mails she received. Wondering who is 'Soul' in her contacts. Her eye brows cringed in curiosity. She finally came up that it's just the guy whom she flirted with. She smiled happily and gave him a voice mail. That's what Maka is missing. She never experienced loosening up a little. She never turned happy when sending a voice mail to someone.

"I'll tell you where I live… Sooouuul… Come in my house at block 4, lot 12, Death village… See you soon… Kiss kiss" She ended the voice mail and climbed down stairs to look for something to eat. To her surprise, she didn't saw anything. So she climbed back upstairs.

"Maka?"

"What?"

"Are you going to cook us lunch?"

"Right after shower… Yes"

"Good then… Oh and Soul might come so make an extra… Thanks"

Maki just decided what to wear right after Maka finish taking a shower. She opened her white two-door and built-in cabinet. Revealing rainbow colors of yellow, red, pink, blue and many more other colors. She decided to wear a floral hanging blouse, black denim shorts and her orange tennis shoes.  
>"This could do" She smiled and placed her clothes on the bed, waiting for her little sister to finish. <em>'I'm about to lose my mind, you've been gone for so long. I'm running out of time. Call me a doctor' <em>Her caller ringtone blasted in her phone and she answered it without any further ado.

"Missed me?" She first started.

"Very… By the way, I'm coming right there right now" She ended the call with a simple okay. Maka finally opened their bathroom door with her usual pink towel wrapped around her. Her ash-brown hair turned even darker because of the water. Small drops of water run down her forehead to her jaw. Trails of water droplets dropped down to her slender legs, chest, collar bone and on the floor. Maki realized something different about her sister.

"Maka… I didn't know you've grown so much… Why don't you show much of your skin? I mean… You're sexy than I thought" .

"Thanks but no thanks… It's your turn now" No matter how flattering can it be. Maka never have thought to change herself. It will only cause troubles. That's what she always says, no matter how much her sister asked her to change, she doesn't agree with it. It feels as if her radar would explode if she did.

"Okay" She clasped her hands before entering the bath room.

MAKA'S POV

Right after Maki closed the door, Maka made her thinking. She checked herself on their full body mirror doing some few turns and side views. _Maybe I do have some curves and maybe I do have a chest... Not something to brag about but... She's right. But.. I just can't change myself to Maki _She thought before wearing a red plaid skirt, white long sleeves and a green neck tie. She went down stairs to make some lunch for them. Together with her sister's 'boyfriend'. Maka was always bothered by the sweet talking with her sister's boy toys. She feels like a third wheeler whenever she felt like she's not even visible in their eyes. Like they have their own world. She red about romance anywhere in her books but she always wondered if a kiss would feel like fireworks. Or a look in the eye is a spark beneath a phoenix's wings. She never gets it.  
>Maka decided to prepare chicken curry for them and their 'guest'. She prepared the casserole on the oven and everything on the counter. That's when her doorbell rang beyond their doors. She rushed through the door and saw the boy who assisted her sister. <em>Not bad, to all the guys she dated this sure is handsome and tall <em>Maka thought before he spoke.

"Hey Maki… You look different" He walked over Maka, only one more step to close the distance. Soul gave her a kiss on the cheek and insisted and eyed their house. Maka just stood on her position completely frozen as ice. She finally processed what just happened and heaved out a sigh. _I guess Maki forgot to tell to her boy again that she has a twin! Why does she always forgets to! _She closed the door before wiping the kiss off her cheek.

"Uhm… I-I'm not Maki… I'm her little sister Maka, she's my twin" .

"Which explains the difference of your eye color yours are green and hers is brown… Hm… Well Maka… Sorry for uh… Kissing you earlier" He scratched his head forcing a smile on his face. He felt embarrassed kissing someone whom he didn't even know.

"I would appreciate it if you just say sorry properly" Maka turned her direction towards Soul and said it to him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Whatever" He smiled and walked over to the sofa. Maka could already feel that her hands tense up and her finger tips were already digging on her palm. Her teeth were also clenched. She wasn't being hot-tempered. She's just frustrated that he didn't apologized to her properly for kissing the wrong person. "Total asshole" She spat out with venom before going straight to the kitchen to cook. … After about fifteen minutes, she heard the bathroom door clicked open.

"Hey… Maki, your guest is waiting at the living room"

"He is?" She yelled back before running straight out of the door, only a towel wrapped around her distinctive parts of the body. She leaned forward on the black steel railings on the second floor before speaking.

"Hey Soul-kun!" He turned around and stared at Maki. When he felt something inside his nose rush down and the substance trickled down onto the carpet. Maka already saw what happened that a lot of blood DID stained their carpet. She was practically standing outside the kitchen with a very shocking expression. It added to the fact that she really is getting frustrated.

"Hey Maki! So… What brings you that you invited me?"

"Well… Just let me get dressed" She went inside their room and locked the door. Maka can't take it anymore she really want to beat the shit out of his boy toy. Not only he didn't apologized to her properly but he also stained the carpet which took her three days to clean. It annoyed her so much, even looking at his bleach-white hair irritated her. She picked up the cook book in the kitchen and stood in front of Soul. Glaring in fury she raised the book upwards before he looked up.

"Er… What's up? Maka?"

"Maka… CHOP!" She slammed the thick book on his cranium and falling on the couch with a thud. She didn't care to help him sit on the couch. She doesn't care if he is even unconscious. She slowly inhaled and exhaled hoping she won't get angry again. One Maka chop is enough. She went back to the kitchen and continued cooking, but that's when her sister saw Soul on the ground and screamed in a high pitch tone. Knowing her sister, she knew Maka could be the only one to do such a thing (they were the only ones in the house anyway). Maki walked straight to the kitchen. She cared to explain on what her little sister would react for. Maki doesn't even get it. How can a book become a 'self-defense' weapon.

"Maka! We talked about this! Why do you have to kill them with your books?"

"Sis… Won't you get annoyed if a jerk bled and you have to clean it?"

"Maka… Like I said respect my guests… I respect yours when Patty comes with Jaquiline so please respect mine!" She face palmed Maka. Maka can't even believe she was the one who was face palming her. She has the right to be angry after all, he bled on THEIR carpet. But that's not a valid excuse to hit a guest with a book. But for Maka it is.

"Maki! Remember the time when you and your ex had… You know ON my bed?"

"Maka! Don't bring that up and hitting people with books will not solve anything" She pointed her finger at Maka. Maki is right, you can't bring the past by hitting people. But Maka just can't swallow her pride and follow her sister. She knew that what she's pointing out is right too. But maybe in an opposite way.

"How do you think can I respect you or your guests when that thing happen again?"

"Well… What about you and Patty? almost killing me with acid because you slipped on a banana peel? But I still told you it's alright! So can you do the same for me?"

"Are you kidding me? Your shit is different than mine"

"Oh… You wanna shit then? Bring it on!" Maki taunted. Their fight always ended violently. No matter how small it was. Even with the simplest things they would yank each other's hairs, slap each other's faces and kick each other's legs. They even forgot they have a guest just a few feet from them.

"Wrap it up sister!"

Maka attacked first grudging on to of her, she slapped her sister hard side-by-side. But that's when Maki rolled over and moved her top upwards, revealing her porcelain toned stomach, she scratched her stomach with her cat-like long nails. Maka bit her arm and legs and that's when they realized that their 'guest' was watching them wide-eyed. Maka just froze on top of Maki pinning her arms on each side.

"You! The fuck are you looking at?"

"Nothing! And are you both crazy?" He yelled having another nosebleed.

Maka came back at him attempting to hit him once again with her books that he managed to dodge them. She got angry again that a lot added on the carpet which she'll clean again in three days. THREE days.

"Maka! Stop it! You're being immature!"

"Well… You're being insensitive!" Maka yelled before running upstairs and slamming the door shot. Maki always calms easily after a fight she can smiled at Maka. It only takes her five minutes but Maka takes three to four hours to calm down. It was really going 'great' for Maka. She got into another fight with her sister and her boyfriend was getting on her nerves. But Maka doesn't have a choice, she's hungry and haven't eaten lunch so she ignored the couple who were googling at each other's eyes and opened the casserole. They didn't left something for her. That SHE cooked herself.

"Uh… Maka, sorry but Soul ate it I thought you already saved for yourself" She smiled and before Maka could react she just walked to the living room, flipping random channels on TV. _Stupid boy toy... First he is a pervert, his face is too thick that he ate MY lunch, he's a PLAYBOY. Fuck him _She thought clenching her teeth tight. Soon, Soul joined her on the smaller couch and Maka looked back to the kitchen to see her sister smiling at her. She wondered... Why does her sister the most confusing sister in the world?

"What do you need? My lunch?"

"Okay… First of all, your sister didn't told me she has a twin so sorry for mistaking you as her, second I'm trying to apologize because your sister said so and even though that I don't know that it's possible to use a book as a weapon… So… Maka… I'm sorry for being an asshole acting like this is my house… Will you forgive me?" _Wow… Dramatic… A long speech but he acts sarcastic saying it _Maka thought before glaring back at him. She knew she didn't mean it. She always knew how sincere person can apologize. It was something she learned from her father. No matter how hard he tried to 'sincerely' apologize to her mother. She ditch her father off. Because he wasn't sincere enough to even properly apologize. Maybe that is one good reason he hates men.

"No… It's even the first time I get cranky to my sister's boyfriend and I haven't even met him… Wow… It must be so rude of me… So I'm so "sorry" for not being there to ask you for lunch that you ate mine, for trying to use my book for you !oh did I mention! I'm so sorry that I look like my sister during birth that you mistook me as her" Maka responded back sarcastically as he is.

"Sure… Apology accepted" Then that added to the reasons she hate her boy toy. He is as dense as any asshole she met. Any asshole of her sister this is actually the first time she'd yell at. And she's not sorry for what she'd done. All she know that SHE is RIGHT.

"You… You… You bastard! MAKA CHOP!" Finally, it did satisfied her to see Soul in pain. Smirking in satisfaction she crossed her arms over her chest looking at the boy who is seating on his lap yelping in pain. Poking his eyes out would let herself so happy she can throw a party about it.

"Ow… Ow… You… Geek!"

"Woah… Woah… Woah… Soul, I told you to properly apologize to my sister and Maka don't let anger take over you… Now… If you both continue on kissing each other's asses, I want you Soul to take Maka to lunch since you ate hers"

"But… Maki… Babe, you were the one who said that Maka saved something for her!"

"Don't you call me names hot shot… I can only forgive you if you take Maka to lunch" Maka couldn't even believe it that her sister wants her boyfriend to take HER to lunch. But that didn't stop her for protesting.

"What? Maki… I'm n-not hungry…It's okay"

"See? She said she's not hungry" He pointed.

But in a perfect timing, Maka's stomach grumbled in hunger. The couple stared at her before reacting. Soul face palmed her and Maki laughed in victory. She knows disagreeing will result to more and more fights with her sister. And she is hungry no doubt about it.

"Fine, only because I'm hungry" She crossed her arms in defeat and pouted her tulips pink lips.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2: Lunch with Soul

******Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story******

******Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater******

**My Twin Sister**

Chapter 2 (Part 2): Lunch with Soul

MAKA'S POV

_Well, what can I do? I'm hungry... I can't lie to my sister and it's damn obvious! What can I do? _Maka sighed in defeat and walked outside together with Soul a few feet behind. No matter how insecure or how insensitive her sister can get she can't lie to her. It wasn't fair for her and most especially to Maki. Who usually trusts her more than any one she knew. Not her boyfriend, Blair or even her parents.

"Stupid… If it wasn't for your guts we wouldn't have been here!" Soul yelled as if it's Maka's fault. Not assuring that it is HIS fault after all. He'd always be cool enough no matter what, if he wins or loses the argument.

"My fault? Who's fault is it when someone ate my lunch without even asking?" She yelled back pointing at him.

"Oh… Whatever… This conversation is useless let's just take you to eat crap!"

"Fuck you!" She raised her middle finger as a sign of confrontation. Behind Soul's back, a lady across the street. Walked up to them and started nagging at Maka, opening and closing her lips for every word and pointing her index finger towards Maka. Accusing briefly about her 'colorful' language, but behind her back, a certain albino laughs at her face bluntly. "You should be ashamed of yourself, young woman! Give respect to the people hearing them and give respect to yourself! Don't ever use such immature words. Because no matter how high you raise your finger, you won't gain respect. Do you understand me young lady?" The old lady about 60's in her age, white and curly hair like pasta, her small back slouched like a letter 'C', her faded ocean blue eyes managed to show a bit of vision and her glasses slid on the bridge of her nose. No wonder she's old, she's strict. The old lady huffed in dismay and walked away.  
>The two individuals got interrupted by Maki, popping her head on the window and glaring on what seemed to happen just now.<p>

"What did I told you?" They both sighed once again in defeat as Maki closed the window forcefully. It was getting in her nerves that the two teenagers can't get along for her.

"So… Where's your car?"

"Oh… Did I mention? I don't drive cars"

"Please, what are you driving then? A tricycle?" She asked in an annoying voice, walking passed him. Sarcasm had always been her 'friend' when she's mad at someone. She uses it all the time towards her sister, her boy 'toys' and the people that annoyed her. No wonder her tongue is as sharp as a cunning knife. She can't manage to apologize properly, and that is something she inherited from her father.

"No, but a motor bike" He shoved his hands inside his pockets and walked away passed Maka, implying his infamous toothy grin. But in the other hand, Maka froze on her position. Completely glued to the floor. Her eyeballs almost popped away and jaws as wide as it is that it can attract flies. _I've never rode one before _That's her excuse. And she won't say it out loud, another thing that she learned from her father. She can't swallow her pride and admit the fact that she is SCARED to ride a motorcycle.

"C-can we just drive my car?"

"What? Is Maka scared?" That's when it hits him. He knew this is his answer to annoy her once again. It showed on how she spoke, all stuttering in fear and her action, just glued to the floor and her eyes wide as it might get.

_What? Me? Scared of riding a… Bike? No way! He's joking I can't believe he's joking. _Maka repeated in a monotone segment in her head. She can't even admit to herself that she IS scared. After all, she's stubborn and immature.

"What's with the face?" He asked leaning on his bike. Still grinning in her dismay. He knew she was afraid, he might even leave her begging for him to drive her back home when they get there.

"W-what face? I-I'm not scared? Am I scared? N-no I'm not"

"W-well fine! Let's ride your shitload!" Maka slowly walked behind his position and sat along with him. And completely lost of what to do, she red about riding motorcycles in a book. But hugging his waist wasn't part of her being friends (a sign of immaturity) that she won't admit. So after thinking where to place her hands, she managed to rest them on Soul's broad shoulders.

"It's not a shitload it's fucking cool" The bike roared to life and Maka held her grip tighter on his shoulders.

"Well… What are we waiting for… Drive!"

"You might fall… Place your hands here" He nagged as if it's the most obvious answer in the whole world and he placed both her hands around his waist and chuckling when Maka flinched in hugging his waist that after all she already considers him inside her 'HATE' list. Population, Soul and her father. They were the only people that annoyed her a lot. But Maka DID felt something warm on her cheeks. She may be smart as a Science club president. But she can't tell what is warm on her cheeks. No clue.

"Whatever… Drive!" _I'm not really used to holding someone so… Whatever _

"Hold on tight" He zoomed really fast, And yes... Finally giving up her pride and all Maka hugged his waist tight this time. But that's when a bus were crossing the other lane but Soul did (almost died) managed to move first before the bus could go to the other side. And Maka did panicked a lot screaming in a high-pitched tone which irritates Soul's ear drums.

"Damn it! Woman!"

Maka just turned her head with a huff and she'll never forget how embarrassing this whole thing. She can punch a guy three times her size, Kill a huge spider and not even afraid of ghosts but it did scared the shit out of her when riding on a motor cycle.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Maka yelled punching his head. He can tell she was already panicking. Maka can even hear her own heart beat. It was fast and might even attempting to explode over her chest. Soul felt a little bit dizzy when her fist collided on his head. As if he was struck by a lightning on the head. He almost released his grip on the motor cycle.

"A little and don't you fucking do that! I'm stirring!"  
>They finally made it to the fast food chain called 'Death Burgers'. Maka got off the motor cycle rubbing her forehead with her arm that produced some trails of cold sweat. She felt relieved that she was still alive and Soul finally parked the motor cycle beside the chain. They both walked inside the chain with a small bell ringing, announcing that there's a new customer. Some customers looked at both of them and started whispering some things that even to the slightest bit it made Maka boil again.<br>"Is that hot guy her boyfriend?" A black-haired braided 'lady' asked her bellboy. Or maybe a stripper asked her pimp.  
>"I think... It's impossible... Maybe that's just his cousin or something... If they do, that'll be gross" The hawked guy responded and then chuckled.<br>_They're fucking right! It can't be true and never will be! We'll never be a couple! _Maka clenched her teeth as the two 'good influence' individuals walk passed them.

Maka walked over to the counter and ordered a TLC and a diet coke. She noticed that the brunette haired and dandelion colored eyes matched her tanned color skin. Her yellow and red striped t-shirt fitted her perfectly and together with her black slacks and a hat over her. The signature logo of the chain was printed on the hat. Her eyes gleamed towards something else when Maka was about to take some orders. She slowly turned her head on the direction where the girl was interested into. Her eyes were on Soul, Maka rolled her eyes and the girl even managed to lick her lips.

"He might melt if you stared at him for so long" Maka tried to suggest but the brunette only glared at her.

"Is he your boyfriend?" A straight forward question. Maka won't stand hanging out with him or forcefully hanging out with him. Because girls will totally go after her stealing their 'boyfriend' from them. Maka scoffed at the thought, how can they like a guy like that? They don't even know him! That's what Maka thought.

"And no... He isn't. Plus, his girlfriend is my sister... How that asshole can get in my nerves. Now get my order!" Maka glared back at the girl who was still checking back at the albino who was looking out the window. Maka sat on the chair across from his.

SOUL'S POV

Soul tapped her fingers on the thin wooden table that divided their distance from each other. He tapped a song in his head. Ignoring the awkwardness surrounding them he even curled up a smile in his lips while doing so. '_I become so numb, I can feel you there. Become so tired so much more on me' _His own thought echoed on the back of his mind. But everything faded when he just realized something. _Wait, Maki... Will totally like me if this chick in front of me, became my friend... That's a perfect idea Soul! Really perfect! _He thought before bitting his bottom lip. He doesn't want to apologize. He even thought to just wait for her to start the apology. He took all his willpower before he decided to continue what he planned.

"Maka… Fine, I'm so sorry for being a total asshole for everything… Are we cool?" He extended his strong hands for her to shake. Maka first stared at the hand before glaring at Soul and crossing her arms over her chest. What more does she want? _Seriously, what more can you expect from me? To be on my knees to apologize? _He tried his best to not say it out loud on her face. Shen then heaved a sigh before shaking his hand to hers.

"Fine… Apologies accepted but please avoid bleeding on our carpet it's hard to get rid off… And I'm sorry too for being short-tempered"

"Okay… Let's start again. My name is Soul Eater Evans" And after all the apologizing she's not quite mad anymore she smiled sweetly and introduced back. As if the dark and awkward aura turned into a happy and cheery one when she flashed a sweet smile.

"Well then, my name is Maka Albarn"

"Okay… So Maka… What do you do… For fun?" _This is fucking easy if this gal becomes my best buds or whatever Maki will totally like me_.

"I don't know… Read… Books?"_ Oh… A nerdy bookworm… I don't know how to deal with this kind of girls normally girls like shopping or spa_.

"Uh… You don't like drinking, shopping, or spas?" _For a twin she's the total opposite of Maki _Soul sweat dropped and sinked on his seat. Staring at her with her red wine eyes waiting for her response.

"Nah, I hate shopping Maki takes too long shopping for clothes and drinking I drink more than Maki but I just don't like it when I smell it and spas no"

"Hm… Do you do sports?" _This girl is totally boring _Soul gave up and rested his hand on his face towards the wooden table. Boringly looking at Maka. Showing no interest towards her answers. He knew where this is going that's what he thought. That he can't be friends with Maka because she is a total boring bookworm.

"No" She simply answered.

"Seriously? What do you do for fun?" _I can't believe her! She don't do sports, she's a total geek and she never do anything. Can she be more boring? _Soul ran his rough and strong hands on his soft bleach-white hair.

"But… I play uh… Video games… And my sister says I should throw them because I act like a boy" She face palmed. _Oh! I love video games… Let's see what she got_.

"What kind?" Soul propped on his seat properly. He wasn't doing this because of Maki. He forgot about it, he finally talked to Maka in a natural way. Soul began to take interest in the habit that they both took interest in.

"Hm… I play Battlefield 3, Tekken and Resident Evil… Yeah… I know it sucks but-"Soul doesn't know why he cuts her off. He wasn't like that, normally if he asks a girl a question he would only sigh in a boring tone and leave her behind. But this was different.

"Are you fucking kidding me? This may sound uncool but this is the first time I see someone play those dude games"

"Are you teasing me?" She challenged. Because of her immaturity she thought that Soul is pointing out that she is a BOY. Maka soon cringed her eye brows in confusion and looked at Soul.

"What? No… I'm just saying it's cool" Soul gave her a thumbs up and smiled sharply.

"W-well… Enough of me… What about you then?"

"Hm… I live with my brother, I also play video games like you, I play basketball and the varsity in our school, I don't know how to cook or even boil water and I drink a lot"

"Oh… Perfect for my sister" Soul got flattered by what she said. But then a brunette girl or her order came in. Soul looked up and saw a pair of dandelion eyes winked at him, her lips curled into a flirtatious grin.

"Here's a receipt" The brunette handed it to him. Soul eyed the receipt and saw a red inked number of 'someone'. Of course he know those tricks. The tricks where in girls try to give him their number to have a good time. Sometimes Soul feels like a girl, because sometimes girls would insist in buying him a drink inside a bar. It freaked him out a bit. Number one, it's not normal. Number two, it's fair different. Boys SHOULD buy a girl's drink and not the opposite way. Girls would seduce him using their huge breasts, obvious ass or even something weirder. Soul first eyed Maka who was giving him a confused look then back to the brunette. He smiled at her and tore the paper apart. Not because she's not beautiful and yes... She's not beautiful. But because he always gets tired of clinging girls all over his arms and even his manhood.

"Dude, are you sure you're not a boy?" He changed the topic towards Maka. Soul saw that halfway through that the brunette cried in a bit. She doesn't even know him and she cried easily. Soul ignored the drama she just did and focused on his 'friend'.

"What?" She sounded confused.

"Well… I mean… You play video games and you hate shopping… That's totally cool" Soul complimented.

"Thanks"

After some talk they decided to go home. Soul couldn't wait to tell it to her sister how much they enjoyed. Maka hugged him from the waist without even flinching. Soul got really curious that when he sped through turns and the open and all but she was quiet as a leaf falling from the mass of land.  
>They already made it to their house and when Soul was about to get off the motor cycle he felt that Maka even leaned forward or maybe it was just his 'imagination'. He faced her slowly without her head falling off his back and her head collided onto his chest. Soul thought at first that Maka likes him which made him act cool again or even brag about it. But when he checked on her she fell asleep.<p>

"Hey! Maka! Yo! Earth to Maka!" Soul waved his hand left and right towards her face and calling her repeatedly. But the response was just the soft inhale and exhale of air. So Soul doesn't have a choice. He carried Maka slowly grabbing her by her back and the other behind her knees. Soul laid her on the couch and tried to find Maki.

_Okay… Now to tell Maki how awesome I am_.

"Maki?" Soul called out but then no one answered.

Instead he saw a note on the coffee table. With some pink ink and slight scribbles of hand writing he red it slowly.

"Soul… Classes start in 1 PM so I gotta go… But thank you for taking my sister to lunch you can meet me at school at 5 PM dismissal… Love you hot shot! Your sweet flick, Maki"

Soul sighed and doesn't know what to do. He has a lot of spare time because he doesn't have classes to do. With in perfect luck and timing he resulted in a house with a girl unconsciously devastated. And no matter how an asshole he can get, he can't just leave a girl alone. Soul just randomly explored their house and saw a room one side cleaner than the other. _Probably the nerd has the cleaner side and the party girl on the dirtier side. _Soul thought and shrugged his shoulders. He then climbed down stairs and saw a picture of a blonde woman with a red-headed man holding a pair of twins. _Not bad _He placed the picture back on the table and sat on the other couch seeing a floral scented album below the coffee table.  
>He flipped through some few pages and saw a pair of twins with triangular party hats and matching pink dress smiling happily. Then high school prom. And what made Soul cringed his eye brows is because there's a certain girl winning as homecoming queen. <em>Wait, this is Maka! Her eyes are green! It's gotta be her! <em>Soul realized wide-eyed. She looks stunning. No, she looked fucking beautiful. A lot of question flowed on Soul's head. Like, Is she really Maka? How? She's a bookworm remember? Or is she?  
>That is when a deep and dark voice elaborated to talk to him. He flinched in surprise dropping the album from his hands.<p>

"What are you doing?" Maka stood up from the sofa and rubbed her eyes lazily.

"I was just-"Maka didn't let Soul finished on what he is about to say. She slowly got up, but there's something in her eyes. Something dark. Something that hid an image that wasn't like her.

"Don't ever touch this! And where's your girlfriend?" _Wow! Talk about mood swings at first she was all sweet talking and then she turned out to be some kind of Medusa or something_.

"What are you getting mad about?" Soul walked over to her with the same tone as hers. He towered her, lowering his head and Maka just stared at him. She's hiding something. Something he can't even tell what.

"N-nothing… Just stay off it" She walked away putting the album back to the coffee table.

_And I don't believe her she's hiding something_. Soul knew there's something going on. It is something he learned from Black Star. He knew if a person tells a bogus truth or an intelligent lie.

"I don't believe you… Tell me" Soul stepped closer as she stood up almost teary eyed. There's like events were flashing back beyond her very eyes.

"You want to know? I don't want anyone to see the memories of what my parents got into! Because of me my parents died! Because of me being too immature I got my parents killed! I don't want someone asking when this was taken. I don't want to remember any of the pain left of it! So stop asking and yelling! Please just leave me alone!" Running inside their room and forcefully slamming the door shut.

_And what does she mean because of her, her parents got killed? What does that mean?_ Soul got quite curious yet a bit worried for her so he stuck a note on her door.

"Maka, sorry for popping in

Soul"

He just sighed and exited the house, he zoomed in and just headed to their house. When he got there he saw his brother leaving…

"Wes… Where are you going?"

"I have a business trip in London… I'll be back for a week so don't you throw a huge party in our house or you'll know what will happen" He threatened with a hard glare. His glare always worked on Soul, he would be scared of him. But as he grows, less fear remained on the glare who threatened him. But on what Wes warned his little brother, he just gave him a very good idea.

Soul checked his phone and decided to call Maki.

"Soul?"

"Hey… Maki where is your school anyway?"

"I study in Death City University… Duh… Anyway, at five alright… See you soon Soul-kun" She ended the conversation and he went to their house randomly doing stuffs. Like wash the dishes, take a shower and play the piano. How he missed doing that. So when he saw that it's 4:30 he left the house with my red porche. He like his bike more though it's easier for him to drive.

He applied on a ray ban shades and he finally caught sight of the university and he saw girls staring at me. _Men, how cool can I get?_ Smirking in satisfaction, he parked the car and saw Maka walking to go to school. He was about to call her when she ran away when she saw him. He then, saw Maki walking up to me.

"Hey sexy" She greeted.

"Hey angel"

He opened the car door for her and she went inside, he drove the car but then she asked how did it go with the lunch thing with her sister. It caught him off guard considering he was hoping she'll forget about it.

"It was great! We finally talked! Any she likes video games… Pretty cool like you"

"But… When I saw you she avoided you and ran away"

"Well… About that, I opened the album and saw that she was the homecoming queen and all… She yelled at me and I keep asking her, she said nothing, but then she yelled that because of her your parents died?" He was curious she was wide-eyed and _Uh-oh… I got my boundary to the test_. He was always curious something he inherited from both of his parents. His curiosity questioned all the slightest of things. When he was little he would ask why is the apple red? Why can't we hold water?

She sighed and ran her fingers to her hair. Before crossing her legs inside Maka's most sacred place. Her territory is her past. The past that made everything in her eyes made even more sense yet it hurts her inside. Knowing everything she could ever ask for had a bitter ending. That bitterness added her the bravery to become stronger. She knew she can forget what had happened but why can't she? She always knew she can. But she can't in any way.

"If you want to know the story… Promise me you won't tell Maka"

"You have my word" _Jeez, a tragic past? Perhaps?_


	4. Chapter 2 Part 3: Immature but Strong

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

**My Twin Sister  
><strong>

Chapter 2 (Part 3): Immature but Strong

SOUL'S POV

"I hope Maka doesn't find out… One time when my ex found out about it she punched him big time on the face and he got really freaked out that his face turned really ugly and he has to stay in the hospital for three weeks. So Soul… I don't want it to happen to you" Maki caressed Soul's cheek in a 'caring' way. As much as Maki stopped him to cross the line... Soul wanted more to find out what had happened to her sister. His curiosity changed him. He may be a total jerk but he can be very intelligent when people don't know what to do. That's what they don't know about him.

Maki sighed first in disappointment that she didn't handled to stop Soul by scaring him. It never worked on Soul. Threatening a reason to scare him never did connected in his head from his emotions. Except maybe from his brother's threats and taunts. He would always lose and also lose his cool.

"Fine… If you said so… It all started with Maka… We were both the same back then… We were both popular we never doubt and got insecure on who is the prettiest, hottest and popular. Even if I'm first or she is it'll never be a competition for both of us. Our parents are always invited in our homecoming to see who wins. You see I always win as homecoming queen we both run to be one. In high school, she won the homecoming queen for 11th grade they shoot a picture of her winning. And I didn't. She was so happy that Mama and Papa can give her one thing that she wanted. She always wanted the video game that I don't know the title about so when they were buying the video game Maka waited and waited. And they never returned so we went to the police to find them they said they'll find our parents. Three weeks passed and they found our parents dead inside the car and they investigated and found out they died falling from the bridge they also found the video game Maka always wanted" Maki stopped first to compose herself properly. While she spoke and told the story every event and word flashed before her eyes. She remembered every bit. Their parents were dead right in front of them, her cousins would spat out words and accuse Maka that she killed their own parents, the cries and nightmares that overtook Maka and even the ways she remembered her. How she cried, full of sadness and depression. She finally continued to tell the story before the tears would roll down on her face.

"After what happened Maka had a change of heart… She turned herself from chick to geek. Our cousins blame her for everything, for three months she never sleeps and she cries… We decided to move here so that no one will ever know about it. But you did" Tears started burning in the corners of her eyes, she tried to stop them but they wouldn't bother to obey her. Tears poured from her cheeks to her neck, wetting some parts of her porcelain skin. Soul couldn't even handle crying women. Instead, he pulled the car over to the emergency parking and started thinking that he regretted asking about the whole story.  
>He stared at her face worriedly. He doesn't know what to do, what to do to Maki and to her sister.<p>

"It's okay… It wasn't her fault no one did wrong… It wasn't her fault she was just being happy that she won" He whispered hugging her tightly. Fully regretting everything that he did wrong to her little sister. _I feel like a total dick, I acted like a jerk and yet... I don't even know Maka... Why am I doing this? It's not like me to just make people believe that I like them. I got to keep it real _He realized something big. His cogwheels turning in his head, his brain functioning. He knew what he had to do. He pulled away the hug and gave her a comfortable smile.

"Alright… I gotta apologize to your little sister then"

"You'll do that?" She stared back in awe. Knowing Soul she thought he'll be as stubborn as her little sister. But it even gave her the motivation to trust her boyfriend more. She was wrong of knowing him. Beyond his cool and swag he is sweet and compassionate.  
>"Sure… If it'll make you happy" She softly closed the distance from their lips and it took Soul twenty seconds to realize what just happened. <em>Tastes like strawberries <em>He thought and licked his lips to taste the strawberry flavored lips.

They finally made it to their house and said their good byes. Soul decided to have a little visit with his neighbor and not other than his blue-haired friend Black Star.

"Dude! What's up that you came here?" They did their usual hand shake and Black Star insisted to let him in. Soul looked around and his house was nicer than before. His house is modernized. Black and white in furnitures. A small built in water falls just beside the black wooden stairs. The floor is built into a thick flooring of glass.  
><em>Wow, Black Star's crib looked even cooler than before. More moderny? As if... My house isn't modern... Geez <em>Soul shrugged his shoulders before sitting on his snowy white couch.  
>"Nothing really… Dude, invite Kid over… And I think I'm planning on throwing a party at my house" He just thought so when his brother threatened him to not so. He is as stubborn and immature as Maka.<br>Black Star froze and tilted his head on the side. Soul cocked an eye brow when he suddenly hugged Soul with his infamous bear hug.

"Bro… The last time you threw a party chicks ran over you at the Jacuzzi" He chuckled and slapped his back.

"I know… And don't be gay, stop hugging me… Maybe I'll throw it on Saturday perhaps?" Soul pushed his idiotic friend away and dusted himself. Composing himself back, Black Star grabbed his cell phone inside his pockets dialing some numbers before speaking.

"Sounds cool to me… And I'll call Kid right now" He flipped his phone and waited for Kid to answer. He sat back on the white couch beside Soul.

Soul flipped the channels randomly and 'boringly' watching the television but what worried him is about Maka. Yet he didn't want to say it out loud. He was worried enough that he can't even focus on the show right. Even if it is his favorite after all. He darted into space, thinking about Maka. _She must be really hurt _He thought. Wondering in confusion and worry-some he is. He is the only one who knew how worried he is for Maka.

"Looks like we're having a boy's night!"

MAKA'S POV

_It was my fault… If it wasn't for me being too immature and I was 17 back then why did I have to ask for a stupid video game? STUPID! IMMATURE! MORON! BITCH! _Maka hits herself repeatedly and yelling in her head with the same segment. She had thought that it is her fault when her cousins accused her that she killed her own parents. It traumatized her mental health. She can't stand seeing her parents dead right before her eyes. No matter how much it hurts to hit herself it will never be as hurtful as watching your parents corpses' in a car.

Maki rushed to her side and tried to stop her little sister.  
>"Maka! Maka! S-stop it!" Maki hugged her tight until Maka stopped. Maki was always hurt whenever she sees her sister crying in the middle of the night, cursing words in herself and motioning that everything is her fault. One day she is scared that she might even commit suicide. She can lose everything. Her boyfriend, best friend even her pile of clothes but not her little sister Maka. Maka is something that you can't just take away from Maki, she is her special jewel. A jewel that you need to take care off and gracefully hold it without shattering into a million pieces.<p>

"Maka, it wasn't your fault… And it will never will be" She whispered softly and soon, Maka stopped hitting herself and cried onto her sister's shoulder. It relaxed her whenever her sister comforts her. The warmth with her sister was far different than hugging a pillow. She wasn't used to being left alone after the death of their parents.  
>Three days passed and her sister is still dating Soul. Her hope of breaking up with each other wasn't good enough. It only showed that their relationship is even stronger than an anchor.<br>And everything she hoped turned upside down. She's sitting on the couch and the days passed on to Frday and 12:00 AM. She's waiting for a call from her sister if she gets drunk and everything. She's reading a book called 'The Hunger Games' and she already finished it in a blink of an eye.  
>Maka flinched in surprise when she heard some clinking noise coming from the door. So she slowly rose her gaze to the door and saw that the door knob is shaking furiously. She slowly slid her legs on the floor and held the book tighter and waited beside the door to wait if someone might break in. Her eyes were full of perseverance and bravery to catch the culprit who is under her to break inside their home but when she saw the familiar ash-browned colored hair she heaved out a sigh of relief and then glared when she saw her boyfriend following behind her.<p>

_Why does this boy drive me insane that my blood is boiling so much _She thought, closing the door after everyone walked inside.

"I thought you were someone else"

"Maka… Relax and chill… Now Soul-kun you want to sleep here it's already late… And you can sleep at the couch" Maka was wide-eyed and he even insisted. He just can't let that 'prick' sleep in their own private setting. She needed some time to just calm herself but it is taken suddenly when she invited him.

"WHAT? THIS GUY WILL SLEEP IN OUR HOUSE? WHY WOULD YOU INVITE HIM?"

"Little sis, it's only one night… You don't want him to go out there and it's already midnight" She went upstairs babying her precious jewelry.

"Yet, I would want to anyway" Maka murmured and Maki decided to just slip that off and just rolled her eyes before going in their room.

Soul walked to the couch watching a movie called "The A-Team" Maka walked straight to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich that she is also eyeing her boyfriend that good thing their kitchen doesn't have a door.

"Maka" He called out still glued to the screen. Maka just stared at his faced back and rolled her eyes. Ignoring the presence that he gave to her. She's still mad of crossing the line between her past. And not to mention it's from the person whom she just 'got along' with.

"Maka" He finally turned his head towards her, giving her more of his attention. But Maka just continued eating. Feeling that Soul doesn't exist.

"Hey… Maka… Again, I'm so sorry for popping in your personal space… I thought I could help and you need someone to talk to"

He stood up and sat on the other chair in front of Maka. Who is nonchalantly looking at the ceiling while eating her sandwich. And is still not believing of everything that he said.

"I know you still hate me for asking but of course no one will ever stop wondering because in the picture it's just not like you. You told me at Death Burgers you love books and all but when I saw your picture you look very beautiful no one can change the fact asking if this is you. And one thing is for sure if you think to yourself that you're immature at least you're strong to handle the situations so stop putting yourself down your feet because you know you made it possible to move on"

Maka is speechless, no word and even a breathe of word escaped her lips. He was right that she can't contradict a few words back at him, she's too down to herself and that even if she did she still puts herself down. Her glaring eyes softened in his words. She was wrong, WAS wrong of his attitude. Deep down inside he is a very caring and a gentle person even if he loses his cool. She realized that she should believe in herself and don't put herself down because putting herself down by herself isn't helping her to move on.

"If you're doing this for my sister… I hope you are sincere in what you are saying right now" She said before climbing up to their room. She stopped on the middle of the stair case and half-turned seeing Soul's vivid form.

"Oh and if you are sincere about it… Thank you Soul" She half-smiled before turning around and walked to their room. She slowly rose on her bed and checked her sister who is sleeping in a peaceful matter.

"Your dude isn't bad after all" She whispered before sleeping.

SOUL'S POV

Soul smiled, as much as he wants her sister to want him. He is very serious of what he said. He was thinking of it all day. He never knew she could handle such things that would burn their minds but not hers.

_Maki's sister is not bad… She's immature yes… But stronger more than I imagined. _Now, smiling sheepishly he walked back to the couch and turned off the TV. "You're not bad after all" He hushed within his breathe and slept on the creamy-painted couch.  
>'<em>Tssssss' <em>Soul heard some oil sizzle on a pan. Opening one hazy and tired-some eye still focused on the ceiling waiting for his vision to clear, he turned his gaze towards the kitchen and saw a girl wearing a white bath robe and cooking something that smelled fresh. He slowly propped on the couch to sit up and he felt something stinging on his neck. _Hell, my neck hurts. No cool. _He thought and groaned in pain.

"Oh… You're awake… What happened to you?"Maka walked towards Soul's direction and leaned forward beside Soul, she tilted her head to the side.

"Maka?"

"What?"

"Are we cool? Ow…"

"Am I going to talk to you if we're not?" She smiled leaning in a bit.

"Gosh… Finally… You're getting difficult to be with… Always my fault… Geez…Woman!" Then, he felt something hard and thick smashed on his head. His eyed twitched in pain before slowly falling on the couch and realized he has been smashed by one of her infamous chops. He was off guard and he would let it slip considering they finally made up without yelling at each other's faces.

"Don't nag at me… And wait here" She went back to their room. While Soul complained in pain. _Damn it! Why does their couch have to hurt as fuck! _He hissed with venom still massaging his own neck.  
>She finally came back holding something white and she sat on the couch beside Soul and opened the somewhat the plastic of white thing that Soul didn't managed to know what. <em>It's a pain reliever. Duh. <em>He finally thought before she stuck the reliever where the pain caused some red marks on his neck.

"There… This should do your horrible stiff neck" She smiled. _Well… I gotta say she's not a Medusa or something anymore or what if she puts poison in this thing. _He smiled back getting comfortable by the change of the setting. No more yelling, cursing and even taunting.

"Wait, did you put poison in this?" She just chuckled and then followed by a laugh.

"Hell… No… I won't do that for someone who just said something cool last night" She smiled and he just stared at her. Now, he's confused. First of, she is very Medusa-like and now, she's like an innocent riding hood. As if he woke up in reality but changed into something better. He realized something. After the smile that Maka gave him. A smile that showed 0% of hatred, anger, frustration or pessimistic feelings. It showed something brighter than the sun, colorful than the rainbow, cheekier than a rose. Something that Soul realized a lesson. _I can't pretend to be something that I'm not. I'll make this girl happy and still smile at me like this like the best friend she ever had. No more shit talking. _No matter how soft he thought of it. He managed to pull it off and he slipped his plans away from his hands and did the old style. To go with the flow without being a douchebag. Being a TRUE friend.

Soul just chuckled with her but then, someone interrupted them both.  
>"Well well well… Did I interrupted something?" Maki went down the stairs smiling.<p>

The two individuals turned their heads towards where the voice came from, Maka stood up from the couch going to the kitchen to continue cooking. The smile still plastered on her cheeks.

"Maka and I made up… We were both sorry"

Maki leaned on the couch staring at Soul with her hazel brown eyes in a very provocative way… _Wow, I like this attitude _He thought, smirking back on what she's 'thinking'. They both understand each other. Considering they have something in common. Drinking, flirting, swag. And what ever more.

"Oh… This is the first time my sister voted a guy for me"

"Did I impressed you?"

"Well… Yes" They were both leaning closer to close the distance between their lips but a voice rang the alarm to interrupt the two 'almost kissed' couple.

"MAKI AND SOUL, BREAKFAST IS READY" Maka yelled from the kitchen.

_Great Maka, perfect timing _They both chuckled and walked to the dining area to eat.

"How did you guys made up?" She asked stuffing a streak of fresh and well-cooked bacon in her mouth.

"Well… Soul said a few stuffs and said sorry"

"Good for the both of you"

_Did I forget to mention the party on Saturday… Geez… _Which is a good thing that he remembered.

"Oh… I have a party this Saturday at my house… Babe can you come?"

"Well… That sound rad I'll come… Maka… How about you?" She pointed her fork at her before the couple waited for her answer. Soul is very interested to know her more. He is getting interested towards her. Maybe they have a lot in common and one example is video games.

"Hm… I don't know"

"Maka… Come on… When was the last time you party?"

"Well… During New Year's Eve and I stopped remember?" Maka eyed Maki in which Soul felt out of place because they were the only ones who understood each other. Maki spurted some noise as a gesture 'Whatever'. Maki still wanted to be with her sister in the party.

"Oh… No… I think you'll come with me besides Soul is your friend now, right?"

"Totally… You should come" He agreed and pointed the fork towards her direction.

"Let me think about it" She stood up getting her plate and went to the kitchen.

"During New Year's Eve, Maka fell from the dance floor because she got drunk that ever, and she even sang even if her voice is really ugly" Maki whispered.

_Oh… This could be fun she should really come _

He laughed together with his girlfriend and letting those words perk in Maka's ears. "HEY MAKI!"


	5. Chapter 3 Part 1: Dressup Apocalypse

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater  
><strong>

**My Twin Sister  
><strong>

**Chapter 3 (Part 1): Dress-up apocalypse**

MAKA'S POV

Maka sighed one more time at her disturbed concentration in reading her book. Maki is currently throwing clothes everywhere. Groaning in complain and cursing that she doesn't have clothes to wear. Maka pulled her book down on her lap and checked her sister stooping on the cabinet. _Don't have clothes to wear, she has four times my clothes anyway! _She thought checking the cat wall clock that the party of her boyfriend will start in about thirty minutes. And Maki still haven't started wearing anything and she's still wrapped around her pink bath robe. But until Maki smirked devilishly at her little sister. _I don't like what she's thinking _

"Whatever you're thinking right now, I don't like it" Maka already started to defense herself for what is her sister's thinking. She pushed her book back and tried to concentrate in reading.

"Come on Maka… Just a few clothes… And I want you to come too" Her little sister's eyes twitched. Completely remembering the last time she allowed her older sister to try on some 'clothes'. _I don't even know if her clothes look like normal clothing. It showed everything _Was Maka's second thoughts. Saying yes would embarrass her and saying no would just result to another. War.

"No"

"Come on… Please" Maki pleaded and already beside Maka, sitting on her knees. Maka boringly checked what her sister is trying to do. Her almond brown eyes were huge as the stars. It lit up the sight of pleading. Her puppy dog eyes were simply teary and full of the color of the hazel hue.

"I said NO" Maka widen her eyes and shuts her book from her face and lying on the bed. She knew her older sister won't get tired of pleading her until she said yes. Sometimes Maki doesn't act like her age. Although their ages doesn't really have a boundary, Maki had the mind of half a teenager and half an adult while Maka only have one fourth of her brain coated in maturity.  
>"Please… I still have time… Come on… This will be the last time I'll ask for dressing you up… Come on" She pleaded once again. Maka knew her sister very well, like if she said this IS the last time it'll be the last time. She knew her. She never broke a promise. That's why she can't stand lying to her older sister. <em>I already threw my clothes like hers and replaced by Ms. Goody Two-Shoes. Although I... Kind of miss wearing one <em>Maka bit her bottom lip in contempletation on the offer. She just wanted to be herself again and not pretend to become a nerd. Not that nerds aren't cool but she's not the type of the total nerd. Pretending taught her to love books and science.  
>She sighed first before saying "Fine... But this will be the last time" She pointed her finger and warning her. After about three seconds she fully regretted what she said.<p>

"Excellent… Now, I have a few clothes for you to try on" _Sheesh, she said earlier she has nothing to wear_. She rolled her eyes in her opposite statement. And just lets her slip that thought off.  
>She first dialed some numbers on her phone before someone on the other line answered.<p>

"Soul-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I'll be late for just a few minutes but I'll be there"

"Sure thing"

"Okay… Bye"

After the call, she examined her little sister from head to toe. She examined every bit and angle of her body. She knew they had a lot of body features that they both fit in perfectly or almost perfectly. Maki's jaws dropped when she tossed more than ten different colored dresses on their bed after looking at her body. Maka felt quite embarrassed because she thought that her body is nothing compared to her sister.

"Maka… Height"

"Uh… 5'7 there… I know you're taller than an inch so don't brag about it" Maka was getting really embarrassed this time. No matter what, her sister is much more superior in her height or physical fitness.

"Your size" _Okay… This is getting really embarrassing_.

"Uh… Cup C… There" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away with a huff.

"Well… I'm right this clothes might fit you… Now… Strip" She simply commanded. _And who does she think she is? A police dresser? _Her little sister's eyes twitched on the sudden command. She wasn't used to her sister that away. But no matter how much she did her best she still struggled and sobbed while stripping within ten seconds. Heck. she doesn't even know how she did it.

"Try this on" She handed a pink tube dress with small frills on the skirt. The pinkish color looked like a baby pink yet magenta in color. It looked like a contrast of a hue in melody. With some few glittery flooded on the tube. She checked herself on the mirror and it is too SMALL for her. _Am I getting fat or is it just too small for me? _She thought and blew her bangs off her sweaty forehead.

"You look like a dancing broom stick… Try this one" Maka quickly undressed the tube dress and tried on the next dress. A peach colored slick dress with a cut on the skirt showing off a leg. She checked herself once again on the mirror and she looked too medieval. _Jeez, she wears different ages of clothes _She sweat dropped rejecting the dress that managed to make her look like a person in the 1700's.

"Hm… You look like Mona Lisa… This" Maka sighed in an another fail and then followed by another. She threw herself on their bed and gasping for air together with her sister Maki.

"Maka… No matter how many clothes we try you on I won't give up" She stood up shuffling some other dresses in her closet. Her little sister sighed once more in an attempt to even fail some more. She knew her sister too well, she never gives up on what she wants. No matter how much she failed. She would do anything to even find another way. Her motivation was 'If you choose that one path to lead you to success, that doesn't mean you have to abandon the rest of the paths waiting for you to take' That's what Maka learned from her sister. That's why she DID made it out alive. No matter how much their cousins puts her down she would be standing up and never give up.

"Here" She handed me a black one shoulder dress. _I look like a butterfly. Jeez, why is my body so difficult? _She checked once again.

"Okay… Next" _Wow! Fast! Seriously? What are her hands made off?_

She unzipped the rejected clothing and dressed the other one. A glittery short scala dress. It did fit her perfectly, but it look like... A bit too formal for a house party. So it was a second choice for both of them.  
>They totally wasted twenty minutes and they finally found the perfect clothing. The dress looked as if it was made for her. Like, she is born to wear it. Fit in some sides and loose on some sides. It is far too perfect for her.<p>

"My Maka! You look very sexy like Megan Fox in that fucking dress"

Maka checked herself again on the mirror. Doing some few turns, she did looked great after all. She is quite flattered by the compliment. Ever since then, she only wore this type of clothing for the first time after the incident.

"Now… Hair and Make-up" _What the? Okay… What's wrong with my sister?_

"Woah woah woah… We talked about this… You said just clothes" Maka cleared out. Making some hand gestures with a very nervous look on her face. She remembered one time when her sister did her hair. She looked very beautiful that she was almost harassed by a maniac. So that's where she learned how to use a book as a weapon.

"Maka, you know it's a pack" She giggled as she pulled Maka on a chair but she keeps on struggling but Maki is too strong to handle. No matter how hard she tried, to threat her with the scissors on the mirror, yank her hair and even bite her arm didn't even worked. So she finally gave up and just boringly stared on her reflection on the mirror.  
>After some several minutes, Maki finally finished making her sister beautiful. She slowly opened her eyes when Maki qued her that its finished. She can't even recognize herself anymore. There were some blue glittery sparks on her cheek bone, dark leather colored eye lids which matched the color of her jaded eyes, black mascara that invited the lustful sensation of her eyes and her red ruby lips that looked as if they were cheekier and bound to be softer than a feather. She looked fierce with the matching dress. <em>I look fucking beautiful! <em>  
>She didn't even noticed that she is currently touching the mirror with her eyed wide as the sunset. She is very amused. She looked very beautiful. She finally noticed that she was staring too long and she glimpsed at her sister who smirked at her with crossed arms written 'I-told-you-so' look all over her face.<p>

"Fine… You did wonderful on my face… Alright I get it" She giggled and proceeded back to her little sister.

"Of course you won't be complete without your hair" She sighed once again as she goes on and on. Combing her damp ash-brown hair, clipping them in once place, applying some hair spray and a lot more.

SOUL'S POV

_'You know I know how, to make 'em stop and stare as I zone out. The club can't even handle me right now. Watching you watching me I go all out. The club can't even handle me right now' _The up-beat music came from the loud speakers on each side of the elevated area at the pool. Teenage couples making out on a couch, on a pool or inside a car, creating some clanking noise of back and forth. Groaning and moaning of frustration and pleasure. Playing strip card games on a long table with some random people already on their boxers, bras even with only just some glasses on. A drinking game and some few people talking. As a sign of the party that looked very interesting.  
>Soul is on a table drinking with his best friend Black Star with some few other friends. He is still waiting for Maki, glancing on the door for every once in a while. He isn't even paying attention on one of Black Star's infamous stories.<p>

"Soul… When will your chick be here?" He asked with some slurry accent in his voice as a sign of the effects of the alcoholic beverage.

"Just a few more minutes" He replied and drank another shot.

"Soul" A familiar deep voice called out his name. The guy called out his attention and turned Soul's attention towards him.

"What?" A tall guy with a black fitted shirt that showed some carved chest and decent sharpness, white pants that contrasted with the acromatic color of the shirt. His golden gleaming eyes were fierce with just one stare, his black hair that synchronized with his white high lights on the left side but fully colored black on the other side. Some girls were also smirking at him in a lustful way. He is far too handsome than any other guy behind him. He looks like a sharp shooter using two pistols. And surprisingly, he is. He owned two pistol guns and can use both together. And he's name is Death the Kid.

"I saw you with a girl on a bar and some car pulled over hey… Is the driver hot?" _Wow… Interested in Maka I see_… Soul shoved his hands inside his pockets before smirking.

"Oh… The chick drunk with me is my girlfriend and well… Her sister is uh… Let's just say she's nerdy… They're twins but… My chick is a bit taller and a bit matured"

"Then she's pretty hot too if you ask me" Kid said as he drinks another shot.

"Whatever you say… She's okay and nice to get along with… But Maki is wild…Wait… Are you interested in Maka?"

"Maybe… I would want to meet her" Kid smiled drinking a shot. Kid got interested when he saw Maka who stopped over in a convenient store before dropping off to get her sister. He saw her looking for some pain relievers and with just one look in her eyes, Kid became interested to know her even more.

"Maybe you can get a threesome" Black Star laughed and they soon followed along with him. Continuing the drinking session together with his very best friends and even with Tsubaki who was drinking with her own friends.

"Whatever, man"

MAKI'S POV

_Finally her hair is finished! I curled the few ends of her hair which looks AWESOME!_ Maki gave her a matching pair of dangling earrings and high heels.

"So… What do you think?" Maki asked but she already knew the answer. She couldn't just wait at her immature and funny reaction. She is the only one who appreciated her work more than her friends. She would gasp, widen her eyes or flinch in surprise to be the model of her own masterpiece.

"Maki… I love it! And fine you're great in my look but you know I can go and make over myself… I'm still me" She smiled.

"Well… Let's see about that… Try and make over me" _I challenged. Let's see…_ Maki smirked in a challenging way that contemplated Maka to accept the challenge. Maka loved challenges. She would always compete with Ox, the number two of their class whom she did overpowered with her unusual knowledge.

"Hm… Okay then... Height"

Maki chuckled as her little sister tried to copy her.

"5'8"

"Size"

"C and a half"

"Let's start this" She fist pumped as she shuffled on her sister's closet. Maki sat on the bed looking at Maka and smiling sheepishly. _You never know how much you made me happy. _

"Here you go" She handed Maki a one-shoulder black beaded silk chiffon dress. Maki never exactly know how she looked like wearing the dress. She remembered she only wore it one time and that was... Her night out with Blair. Without any further a-do, she dressed the clothing on her form and opened her eyes when she saw herself on the mirror. The dress fits her perfectly. She doesn't even know how it fit her. She swore she grew a couple of pounds. _No freaking way! I thought I gained some weight!_

"Maka… Seriously, what kind of sorcery is this? Did you?"

"No… Okay… Let's get you to hair and make-up" She pushed Maki on the chair and started doing what she was also doing before.

So Maki decided to start a conversation. And that conversation is about her only boy, Soul. It amused her that Soul managed to get along with her sister. This is actually the first time she did so. Normally, Maka would find a way to break their paths away. She's a very strict mother to both of them. She would look after Maki for all the troubles she got into and afterwards, scold her.

"Maka… What do you think of Soul?" Maki asked as she closed her eyes when Maka started applying the eye shadow on her almond brown eyes.

"Hm… Well, He can be a joker, quite a gentleman, helpful but… A total flirt, idiot and an asshole" Maki felt her frown suddenly at the negative comments. But she did smiled in relief that there were positive comments. Because before, when she asked her about her boyfriends, she would comment more on the negative sides and not even a positive comment gave in.

"But… You think he's dead serious about me?" Maki opened her eyes to look at her sister after finishing the eye shadow on her eyes.

"The fact that you two flirt a lot I think I don't"

"Well… Why so?" Maki felt a bit disappointed at her answer. She is in a fifty-fifty chance of state in second thoughts. First, he is dead serious because he's always with him. Second, he is not dead serious because he is a total flirt. So what can she believe? Only life knows.

"With that sort of attitude and looks he might be banging a lot"

"Hey! That's so harsh of you… And are you saying he's good-looking?" She smirked yet she shrugged it off. _Maka will soon like Soul and it'll all be okay._

"What? Alright, I admit… He is handsome… But he's a douche" She continued on her mascara.

"You really are anti-men huh? Maka, what's your dream boy?" _I get very interested with this. She keeps on saying he hates men but I think she's inside a cocoon. _She knew already the type of man she likes. Considering that she asks a lot about his previous boyfriends and getting some positive comments. She knew what her younger sister like.  
>"Remember? I DON'T… Like men!" She pointed the mascara brush on her sister's face and yeah… With boy topics she's always getting pissed. <em>Men, her motorboat is totally exploding. <em>With just even a word, man, guy, boy, dude or whatsoever she would rip her hair off on the names.

"Dude, I'm just asking what type of guy you would like to date"

"Okay… Fine… I like someone who has a bad boy look, handsome totally, gentleman, sweet, whom I can trust, good singer… That's it"

"My, my, my… I thought you also like Nerdy dudes" Maki chuckled but Maka simply stared at her laughing sister unamused.

"Like I said I'm still me" She answered in a matter of fact.

"Whatever" They chuckled and continued on what they were doing.

_'The power lines went out, and I am all alone. I don't really care at all not answering my phone' _Maki's phone rang with a call, that she thought was her boyfriend but it was actually one of her best friend and the owner of 'Death Casino' named Lovi.

"Hey"

"Hey Maki, I think you should go to this party… My friend invited me over" Some beats of beat bax can be heard from the other line. Which made their conversation not so clear at all.

"Thank you… But I already have plans for tonight" They both giggled and continued on their conversation.

"Alright, and I bet you've date a lot then"

"Quite a few" After a few giggled and laughs they ended the conversation. They met inside her casino. When Maki saved her from being kidnapped by her casino rivals.  
>Ten minutes later, <em>O my fucking gosh! I swear I fucking look fantastic! I look really hot! I thought her nerdy attitude did the best of her! <em>Her look is completely done. Half of her hair was clipped at the back and the ends were curled. She looked decent and very beautiful.

My look was completely done. Half my hair was clipped at the back and the ends of my hair were curled. She is very shocked and just stood in front of the mirror like a complete retard.

"You know you can move" She smirked seeing her reflection on the mirror. Maki also knew that Maka did a very fucking great job. Which proved that they are really sisters. They are both great in the sense of taste in make-up, hair and wardrobe.

"Maka… Aww, thank you… I knew you still had it in you" They both hugged each other as an appreciation of their masterpieces. They would totally attract a lot of men when they get to the party.

"And yet you still challenged me" Maki pointed out and and they both chuckled, Maki checked her phone and they are freaking late for the party! _So much for the drama we forgot about it… _They hurriedly drove towards the modern house which they saw after ten minutes. They both got off the car and walked slowly on the entrance door. Both were observing the the huge house before commenting on the modernized crib as a whole.

"Wow! His house is huge as shit!" Maki whispered amazed. The music gets louder and louder in every step they took until the music became visible to their ears. _'Whatcha say, Hm. That you only meant well, well of course you did hmmm. Whatcha say' _The music will became very much visible once the doors open in front of them.

MAKA'S POV

Maka felt sick once again. Maki knocked a few times before Soul opened the door. Soul wasn't surprised seeing his girlfriend the fact that he usually sees her wearing those types of clothing.

"Tada!" She presented Maka with both her hands pointed at her little sister. Maka embarrassedly smile at him with mixed emotions. Shyness, Self-consciousness and even a bit down.

"Uh… H-hi" Maka simply waved.

"Maka! Y-you made it! You look freaking hot! By the way… You look really beautiful… I really thought of you as a nerdy chick"

"I don't really know if it's a compliment but thank you" Maka smiled and he insisted as they all enter his crib. Ready to start the party that Soul planned.


	6. Chapter 3 Part 2: Partying

****Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater****

****My Twin Sister****

**Chapter 3 (Part 2): Partying**

MAKA'S POV

Time passed, and Maka is alone sitting on a nearby couch and with a red disposable cup of alcohol on her hand. Her sister left her with her boyfriend and of course Soul Eater. _'Kiss me, ki-kiss me. Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, ta-take me. Wanna be a victim ready for abduction' _Three songs had passed when Maki left her little sister, sitting ALONE on a couch. Sighing in regret she just stared blankly on her cup as if she is waiting for it to speak to her or something. _Damn it! I should have not came here! Stupid! _She thought, clenching her teeth and blaming herself for her loneliness.

"Hey" A deep voice approached her in front, she looked up to check who it was. And to her surprise the voice came from a boy with golden gleaming eyes, black sharp hair and a grin plastered on his handsome face. She stared at him in a 'weird' way or maybe just because she hates men.

"Uh… Hey" She just replied back with a smile on her face. She already felt awkward and knew that she can't really talk to boys easily. Maybe Soul is an exception because he is REALLY trying or doing really nice to befriend her.

"Are you… Maki's sister?" He asked, cringing his eye brows and pointing a finger towards her. As if they already met. Well, maybe Kid did because he saw her in a convenient store just a few blocks away the bar where her sister got drunk after all.

"Uh… Yeah… Are you her ex?" Her expression turned into an annoyed look when he chuckled when she just asked a question. _What's so funny of what I said? Men are difficult! _

"No… Soul told me… So, do you have any boyfriend or whatever?" He asked straightforwardly. After all, for all the girls he dated they would answer in a straight matter 'No!' but he's in bad luck that this girl sitting beside him is not a slutty type of a character. He thought she would be the same and answer in a lustful matter. _Dude, you don't even know my name. _She thought and her annoyed look then sharpened. Her eye brows cringed into a letter 'V', her teeth clenched tightly and her cheeks a bit flustered pink from annoyance.

"First of all, you don't know my name and-"He cuts Maka off when he spoke in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact-I-do' tone with a slight annoying voice. No words explained what he said and Maka was speechless.

"Your name is Maka Albarn, you study the same with your sister at Death University… I asked Soul about it" He smirked at her in triumph. _Is he a stalker? _

"As if I know you… Don't dig in with your smiles or what so ever" She stood up, glaring at the handsome guy whom just almost hits on her. And Maka was too naive to realize that, that's why he came up to him and asked her. She thought that he is a stalker even. She walked away with a huff, her hips moving left to right in walking. Kid smirked and still stared at her disappearing appearance. He was interested even more. He got used to just asking girls out easily if they have a boyfriend and in just one minute, he's in a relationship. But right this time, he is single just because of Maka. He wanted to know her and when he finally faced her he knew she was the one. Not because she is sexy or beautiful but because she's not a slutty material that Kid took advantage. He likes to know her more.

_Jeez, men are total jerks… They don't ask first on our names and as if I know that he knows mine… What is he?_ Maka doesn't really know where she's going but she made it to the pool area. With two couples french kissing on a smaller pool right on the corner of the bigger pool, a lot of people chatting and swimming on the pool, smoking guys checking on hot girls with their swim wear. Heck, she doesn't know what'll she do on the pool area.  
>Instead, she placed her porcelain feet on the cold water of the pool and sat on the edge of the elevated area, taking another small drink of the alcohol, she breath out the sweet aroma of the beverage and examined the pool area. That's when she saw Soul walked inside the entrance of the pool area and like looking for someone or something. He caught a glimpse of Maka and walked near her, sitting beside her and also placed his tanned colored feet inside the cold water.<p>

"Have you seen Maki?" He asked looking at Maka in a questioning look. _Off course he's looking for your sister you dumb freak_.

"Oh, I don't know… I thought she's with you" She shrugged her shoulders and answered his question. She realized something different from Soul something that was quite made him like a bit in part of Maka. _A__nd woah… Is he that handsome? He looks flustered and his eyes match the water breeze of the pool_. _Wait, am I drunk? _

"Yeah I know… One minute she was there the other she's gone… Oh and… I say you already met Kid" He smirked nudging his elbow on her arm. He did introduced her towards him after all, right?

"And you told him my name, where I study and my sister… Wow, you must be cupid or something" She sarcastically answered while Soul chuckled at her lightly. He doesn't even know she has a great sense of humor. So that's why he gets along very well with her. Because normally, girls would make an argument towards his 'little' joke. But Maka would even tell a higher or more offensive response than his reply.

"I know… I know… I'm sorry… Anyway, how did it go?" He sounds a bit drunk yet a bit composed. Because he was already drinking with Black Star and Kid before Maka and Maki joined the party.

"He's a complete asshole! Like you!" She laughed, pointing an index finger towards his unamused face.

"Like me? Like me? But… I'm more of a gentleman than he is" _Is he kidding me?_

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Alright… Maybe we started at the wrong foot and we did… But seriously, I don't want to see girls cry because when I do… I kick the ass of the bastard who did" Maka stared at his red wine eyes intensely and he looked serious about it. Maka can't tell if he's just drunk or she's just drunk or maybe both.

"Really? Attention! Everyone! We got a badass over here!" She called out the attention of the crowd with them and surrendered both of her hands in the air like she was caught doing drugs. People laughed along with her then got back from their own business. Soul also laughed at her as he shot back some other things.

"Maka, I don't see that boys won't like you… You're funny, smart and beautiful… I don't see why guys won't COME HERE AND ASK HER NUMBER!"And those last six words were loud as an amplifier that he drawn some attention of some guys. They laughed once again and silence then overtook them. But the silence wasn't awkward. They just wanted to be silent not because they need to. They both know it's not awkward.

"Whatever… Hm, okay… I think, I could use another drink" She giggled when Soul stood up and insisted to hand her another drink.

"Oh! No need… I'll get it for you… Wait right here" She sat back down and stared at the walking albino

"Asshole" She muttered and kept the smile plastered across her face.

_Alright… I'm completely wrong and my sister is right… He is very kind, a gentleman, sweet… Wait, is he really like that? Or just playing with me? Hm… If he does, I'll kick his fucking ass_. Maka flinched when a random guy jumped on the pool and the splash hits her.

"Fuck you" She hissed behind her breathe when Soul got back with two new drinks on his hands. He handed the other one to her and the other to himself, he sat back beside her and examined something 'different' about Maka.

"Maka, y-you look wet… What happened?" He asked and looking at her from head to toe. Maka already knew what he was thinking. His thoughts were sometimes out of the boundary.  
>"You pervert… I got wet when someone jumped on the pool" They both laughed. Maka thought Soul gave her a devilish smirk. It did turned her a little on. But she would never say it out loud. And the fact that she IS tipsy after all.<p>

"Well, if you're wet might as well enjoy swimming" He pushed Maka off suddenly and a high-pitched scream escaped Maka's lips before colliding in the cold water. Maka felt happy right now. She forgot the problems she was encountering. Maka turned around laughing at herself when she saw Soul undressing his top off IN FRONT of her. The shirt slowly rose up from his neck and she could see the perfectly carved abs and chest. Exposing his tanned colored skin and a huge scar across his chest. She could feel her heart exploding. It was always like that, always nervous when she's around a half naked guy. When Soul jumped on the pool, Maka could feel her heart beat raising it's volume in every step Soul took to go near her. So instead, Maka just splashed water on his face and they both did until they both got tired and rested on the stairs of the swimming pool.

"Hey Soul!" A blue-haired guy with a star tattoo his shoulder called out his attention with a girl on his shoulders. He simply puts the girl down as they all walked near each other.

"Hey Black Star" they did their bro fist and signature hand shake before introducing at each other's companies.

"Wait… Soul, is she Maki?" He pointed a finger towards Maka who was about to answer his question but then, Soul answered the question for her.

"No… This is her sister… Maka"

"Oh… Wait, you told us earlier she's a nerd but… Look"_ Oh… He did tell it… Did he? _She sarcastically thought before cracking one of her knuckles and glancing back at Soul with a deadly look on her face. Soul sweat dropped and knew things will be more difficult for him because she owns him another Maka chop.

"Hey… Black Star, why don't we talk first and leave for just five minutes your girl with Maka" _Oh, he has an escape plan huh? We'll see about that_.

But Soul and Black Star is already half-way through the pool and Maka just sighed and glanced at the girl with a very long black ponytail, her eyes were very vivid and the yellow polka dotted bikini showed her curves.  
>"Hi" Maka first started. And then they started talking about things.<p>

SOUL'S POV

Black Star and Soul finally made it to the other side of the pool. They both sat down on the elevated area of the pool before they had a talk.  
>"You know Soul… For me, if you let me choose… I would just totally fuck Maka than Maki"<p>

_Black Star can be a total asshole… And Maki is my girlfriend and Maka… She's just a few feet away what if they heard what Black Star said_… Soul gritted his teeth hard and dug his finger tips on his palm. He was getting a bit furious.

"Let's just say this never happened" Soul turned around facing his best friend and smiled, patting his back.

"What won't happen?" He asked.

"This" Soul's fist collided on his cheek as he tries to compose himself, Soul soon helped him compose whispered something.

"You may be my bro, but don't insult girls especially Maka… I mean, Maki" He smiled again before walking off. He was losing his cool again.

"Alright Soul… But in my point, for me… I think Maka is better because where's your girlfriend by your side?" He stopped walking.

"She's probably with her friends"

"Whatever, man" When they got back from the girls' area of the pool, the two girls were still chatting about some things and Soul wondered something else about Maka. _Where's her dress? Where the heck did she get those white bikini stuffs? _

"Maka?"

"Oh Soul… If you're asking about the bikini Tsubaki told me to remove my dress because it'll catch different odors"

"Oh… Okay"

"Hey Soul! Let's play volleyball… My girl and your girlfriend's sister" He slowly pronounced on what he introduced off Maka before things get a little awkward. And maybe it did, considering Maka turned away on the other direction and was scratching the back of her neck.

"Fuck off" Soul muttered to Black Star and raising his middle finger on his face.

"Don't mind him he is a total asshole… And want to play volleyball?"

"Sure… I can't see why not"

Skipping the volley ball part it ended up like this… When Maka hits the ball and Black Star didn't she was all screaming and Soul was retorting that they won and the other team didn't. Soul and Maka didn't know that they were already carrying and hugging each other that they suddenly lets go. And Soul was starting to like her more than a friend but maybe less than love.  
>But after the game of volleyball things got a bit awkward for both of them. They were already sitting on a chair and only the wooden table closing their distance. They were still on the pool area where in people were already wasted.<p>

"Maka, do you want some hot chocolate or something?"

"Uh…" She coughed first before saying "Sure"

"Okay… I'll be right back"

MAKA'S POV

_Soul, where is your girlfriend when you need her?_ She just sighed and wore her extra clothes. A blue shirt with a 'I don't give a fuck of your status!' and with an arrow pointing towards the left side and a white shorts that even brought out the curves of Maka.  
>He came back with two cups and sat back down on the seat across the table. He handed the white mug towards Maka before she spoke.<p>

"Thank you"

"Soul, did you found Maki?" Maka asked a bit curious and also to add up a small conversation.

"I still haven't… Wait, I'll call her" He checked on his phone dialing her phone number.

She answered with a voice mail.

"Hello! Maki is currently with her friends right now… So leave a message after the beep… Thank you!"

"Damn it! Maki! Where are you right now?"

They gave up calling her phone for a several times before deciding to walk back inside with more people and more drinks. They slowly walk inside as the music got louder. _'No matter where I am, no matter where you are...' _The song continued going off the speakers as the two individuals sat back on the couch beside the stairs towards the bed rooms.

"Wait, I'll get some drinks… Be right back" She insisted before standing up.

"Oh… Get me one" _So much for a gentleman huh_…

"Screw being a gentleman huh?" They both chuckled before Maka could walk over to the drinks table.

"I was born lazy so screw my parents" Maka rolled her eyes before walking her way towards the table but then a tall guy was on her way. She got a little bit frustrated that he haven't moved his way away from her. So she sighed in annoyance before speaking.

"Excuse me" He turned around and Maka's jaded eyes got a little bit darker, she was raging in fury. All she wanted to do was to watch him burn in hell. _Oh... Fucking great... That asshole_

"Oh… Maka… Didn't see you there… Do you need anything?" He politely asked. _Plastic_

"Well… If you ask me I need something from you" Maka faked flirt that she thought Kid would get the point but he rode along. Cupping her face with both of his hands and nudging his face a little closer towards her, only inches apart to close the distance between them.

"Well… Anything for you"

"I just need you to move over… Asshole" Maka punched his face before he laughed and moved over and Maka got a few drinks. She sat back on the couch to see Soul was tapping his fingers on the right side of the couch.

"Here you go drinks"

"Thanks… Look… You look like Medusa again… You're angry"

"Thanks for the compliment… That asshole from before again" She bitterly retorted.

"Oh… You mean Kid? He's a kind bastard"

"Define kind"

"He is yes… A jerk sometimes but he is serious when he gets in a relationship"

"Why? Did you date him?" She joked.

"His girlfriend dumped him… And he was really emotional that time"

"Whatever… By the way I'm a very great singer, can you sing?" _I don't know why I asked that and I also don't know what I'm doing right now._

"Oh do you?" _Is he challenging me? I think he is_.

"I'm serious… I'm a great singer"

"Are you sure? You might want to clean your ears?" _He already did challenge me_.

"Soul… I'm going to make you eat your words"

Maka slowly walk over to the girls singing on the microphone, soon Maka got the microphone without hesitating and looked back at Soul with a challenging smirk plastered on her face. She checked the song book and selected 'Lighters' on the screen.  
>She glanced back at him that good thing she could walk up to him because the microphone has no wires. Soon, three beats followed the song before it started.<p>

**This one's for you and me, living out our dreams****  
><strong>**We're all right where we should be****  
><strong>**Lift my arms out wide I open my eyes****  
><strong>**And now all I wanna see****  
><strong>**Is a sky full of lighters****  
><strong>**A sky full of lighters****  
><strong>

She held her breathe to prepare the rap without even looking at the screen. Slowly walking up to Soul and rapping the song with an insulting look on her face or maybe a challenging look on her face.

**By the time you hear this I will have already spiralled up**  
><strong>I would never do nothing to let you cowards fuck my world up<strong>**  
><strong>**If I was you, I would duck, or get struck like lightening,****  
><strong>**Fighters keep fighting, put your lighters up, point 'em skyward uh****  
><strong>**Had a dream I was king, I woke up, still king...****  
><strong>**This rap game's nipple is mine for the milking,****  
><strong>**Till nobody else even fucking feels me, till' it kills me****  
><strong>**I swear to god I'll be the fucking illest in this music****  
><strong>**There is or there ever will be, disagree?****  
><strong>**Feel free, but from now on I'm refusing to ever give up****  
><strong>**The only thing I ever gave up is using. No more excuses.****  
><strong>**Excuse me if my head is too big for this building****  
><strong>**And pardon me if I'm a cocky prick but you cocks are slick****  
><strong>**Poppin' shit on how you flipped ya life around, crock-of-shit****  
><strong>**Who you dicks try to kid, flipped dick, you did the opposite****  
><strong>**You stayed the same, cause cock backwards is still cock you pricks****  
><strong>**I love it when I tell 'em shove it****  
><strong>**Cause it wasn't that long ago when Marshall sat, luster lacked, flustered****  
><strong>**Cuz he couldn't cut mustard, muster up nothing****  
><strong>**Brain fuzzy, cause he's buzzin', woke up from that buzz****  
><strong>**Now you wonder why he does it, how he does it****  
><strong>**Wasn't cause he had buzzards circle around his head****  
><strong>**Waiting for him to drop dead, was it?****  
><strong>**Or was it, cause them bitches wrote him off****  
><strong>**Little hussy ass fusses, 'cause fuck it, guess it doesn't matter now, does it****  
><strong>**What difference it make?****  
><strong>**What it take to get it through your thick skulls****  
><strong>**As if this ain't some bullshit****  
><strong>**People don't usually come back this way****  
><strong>**From a place that was dark as I was in****  
><strong>**Just to get to this place****  
><strong>**Now let these words be like a switch blade to a haters rib cage****  
><strong>**And let it be known from this day forward****  
><strong>**I wanna just say thanks cause your hate is what gave me the strength****  
><strong>**So let 'em bic's raise 'cause I came with 5'9′ but I feel like I'm 6'8**

She doesn't feel like finishing the song so she gave it to a random guy and told him to continue. She sat back on the couch with a lot of cheers and claps that she received, approaching a wide-eyed and amazed guy who was just staring at her. _Told you so._

"Maka, to all the songs you can sing it's with Eminem in it! You're so cool!"

"Told you"

"Enough with this shit… Let's hell party"

"Right back at you"

_And we still can't find my sister Maki… Jeez_…


	7. Chapter 3 Part 3: The Hangover

****Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater****

****My Twin Sister****

**Chapter 3 (Part 3): The Hangover**

MAKA'S POV

Everything from the party ended with a lot of who knows what had happened. All they remember was drinking, dancing, swimming, pranking and a whole lot more. Silence overtook the party after it finished. There were a whole lot of mess around the host's party. And time skipped right after two individuals were fast asleep on the floor. _My gosh, my head really hurts as if a chainsaw it cutting it bit by bit. _She thought, groaning in pain. Her eyes slowly flutter open and the vision continued to clear. She saw the color of bleach white and red. Soon, when her vision cleared she saw Soul's face asleep in front of her. She looked down and saw his chest moving up and down towards her chest. She was basically on top of him asleep.

"I must be dreaming" I whispered. _Yes, this is just a dream_…  
>She clasped her face with both of her hands before sitting up and lightly slapping her cheeks. She slowly opened her eyes and she wasn't awake from her 'dream'. She didn't believed the fact that this is reality facing her.<p>

"Maka… Wake up" She began slapping herself once again until she glanced at Soul who is still peacefully asleep. She couldn't recall what had happened last night. _What the heck happened last night? _Maka's jaded eyes finally widen in realization.

"I-I'm not dreaming… Then, think… What happened last night?" She tried to recall what had happened last night but all she remembered was playing volleyball and singing but after those things she couldn't remember a single detail. Instead, she tried to wake the albino.

"Soul" She whispered and poked his cheek. He just groaned in frustration and cringed both of his eye brows. "Soul... Soul" She continued waking him up. So Maka just hits him with a pillow and he finally woke up with frustration.

"What the fuck do you want? And ow… My fucking head hurts" He sat up before he could, his head stung in pain. He held his head with both of his hands before forcefully shutting both of his eyes.

"Stop complaining… And what the hell happened last night?"

"Last night?" He stopped complaining and looked at Maka blankly. He also tried to recall what had happened but he failed. Until he noticed something on her arm. Something black and red.

"Wait… I don't remember… Fuck… Maka, what's on your arm?" He pointed his index finger on her right arm before Maka checked what it was. There were five phone numbers on her arms. Three were doodled red and two were doodled black. She didn't remember having phone numbers on her arm. _Phone numbers? From who? How? When? _There were a lot of questions flooding her mind right now.

"P-phone numbers? Who are they from?"

"Looks like someone caught a lot of attention yesterday" He nudged his elbow towards hers but she doesn't have time for jokes she need to recall what had happened.

"Wait, before we think of what happened last night can we first have a cup of coffee? Just once?" He held his head with a sick expression on his face. Maka could tell Soul felt really bad and sick. His eye bags overtook the side of his face and he looked pale from the sickness.

"Okay… I could use one" They walked their way straight to the kitchen with a counter on the middle. A small ceiling fan hung above the island counter. Hazel brown painted bungalow cabinets were attached around the three walls with three long counters below the cabinets. Two ovens on each side and a sink on the middle. She could tell that their kitchen looked very five star compared to their small kitchen.  
>That's when Maka also noticed something on Soul's neck, a bit black in color. Maka's eyes narrowed in confusion, staring on the weird black figure on his neck.<p>

"Soul, what the heck is on your neck?"

"Huh?"

"I mean… Wait, can I see?" He lowered the collar of his shirt before revealing a very disturbing figure drawn on his neck. It was a manhood of a man with some small words scribbled around it. 'Suck it!' Was written. And Maka couldn't help but stifle her laughter before it turned to a roar of laughter. Soul was still dumbfounded and couldn't even think of what Maka is laughing about.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You… You… Hahahahahaha! H-have a… A dick on y-you're neck!" She said in between stifles of laughters. Soul lowered his collar and checked it with himself. That's when he got frustrated and walked over to the sink to wash it off. She sat on the stool towards the island counter watching Soul wash the dirty drawing on his neck.

"Haha, very funny Maka" He sarcastically replied.

"Dude, you need to admit it's really funny" She laughed louder than usual if that's even possible.

"Hey Maka, if you're a nerd then why don't you act like one?" He was facing the cabinet, getting two white mugs from the cabinet and settled them in front of him. Maka then realized she forgot to be the nerd next door, she was herself all throughout the party. Her eyes widen in nervousness and couldn't tell a word without stuttering. But Soul knew what had happened but it did killed a little part of her when he reminded her.

"Uhm, w-what a-are you talking about?" She denied, forcing a smile on her face. She checked both of her hands and they were shaking like crazy, so she hid it behind her back before forcing a smile once again.

"I mean, nerds read books, hate parties, love math and science and whatever, right?" He finally turned around to face Maka, brewing the hot coffee on the other side, he then settled the mugs on the island counter waiting for Maka's answer.

"U-uh… I love books and uh… Algebra… But when I party I lost all my intelligence" _Wow, nice lie Maka… I hope Soul will buy it_. She already felt stupid.

"Alright… Whatever… Cream?"

"Yes please"

Soon, Soul settled the cups of coffee on the island counter as they both sit down across each other, sipping the hot coffee. Maka wondered who were the numbers from on her arm. So she opened her cellphone in her pocket and pressed the first number on her arm to call it. _'Stay everyday, from the inside. I would trust myself in you' _A ring back first of a song answered the phone before someone did answered the other line.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered.

"Uh… This is Maka and who are you?"

"Maka, way to forget my name it's me! Black Star! We had a drinking contest and… Fine, you are awesome that you beat me in it… So why did you call?"_ Drinking contest? Uh… I don't really remember anything! I really hate myself_.

"Can I ask you, what happened yesterday? I don't remember a thing?"

"Maka! Are you kidding me? When we were having a drinking contest you joined together with us and when it was just the two of us you won! We also played volleyball, remember?" Maka could only remember the volleyball game but not the drinking contest.

"Then why is there your number on my arm?"

"Dude, that's the funny part you asked me for an autograph and my number that's why there's a signature on the left side of my number… And you were laughing like crazy yesterday!"

"Alright, I get it… Bye" She ended the conversation before she embarrasses herself. She began to worry that she bad or silly things which she doesn't remember about. She stared into space thinking of the possibilities that did happened yesterday.

"Who did you call?" Soul asked as he drinks his coffee, not taking his red wine eyes towards her jaded orbs.

"I'm calling all the numbers on my arm… And trying to remember what happened last night"

"Hm… Who was the first one?" He asked and then took a sip of his hot beverage.

"Uh… Black Star?"

"Ironic in my part but… How did you get his number?" He wondered as curiosity pops on his mind.

"Rewind! I'm calling all the numbers on my arm… And trying to remember what happened last night"_ Maybe he wants another rewind of my answer_.  
>He chuckled after drinking one last sip of the coffee before setting his mug on the counter to wash it.<p>

"Well… What did he say?"

"That we… Had a drinking contest?" _Yes, I still can't recall a lot that happened last night. And I think I'm forgetting something… Something really important_. She cringed her eye brows and narrowed her eyes thinking that one super important thing. There was something they DID forgot after all, but what? She gave up thinking and passed the thought towards Soul.

"Soul, have you ever felt like… We forgot something?"

"Huh? Oh… Yeah, I also think like we forgot something… Hey call all those numbers I'll be in the bathroom washing myself, got it?"

"Yeah yeah" She quickly nodded, walking over to the sink to wash the mug. On the corner of her right eye, the glass window had some pink scribbled letters written over it. She narrowed her eyes to read it and it says 'MAKA WINS' in it.

"Huh? What the fuck is this?" She whispered to herself before placing the clean mug back to the cupboard and observing the hand written lipstick studded letters on the window. Every second that passed it tore her apart in curiosity and nervousness. She walked back to the living room randomly checking some other things on the coffee table. But that's when she saw her own reflection on the glass coffee table. There's something black on her collar bone. She slowly shifted her shirt down to see what it is. _Holy mother of Shit! _She swore with poison. The black figure in her collar bone was a tattoo of a bloody rose. The petals of the rose were painted red blood with some blood stains, the stem of the rose had some thorns and there was her name right on top of the rose. In a small cursive form written 'Maka A.' on it.

"What the fuck! Ahhhhhhh!" She cursed with a handful fist of her shirt. Looking at the tattoo with poison in her eyes. She was always clean for the sake of her body but after the tattoo what can she do? _Who wouldn't panic, when you woke up there's a tattoo on your collar bone? _She thought to herself. Cold sweat is already forming above her eye brows.

"Shit! What the heck is this? Ahhhhh!" She screamed once again until Soul ran towards her with a towel wrapped around his waist. His perfectly carved muscles exposing, a few drops of water fell from his hair towards his forehead to his chest. His bleach white hair turned a bit darker because of the water. She turned around towards the direction of Soul and facing his perfectly drawn body.

_Shit just got serious, I don't know what to do but to scream, this is just so ironic… Seeing a man naked with perfect sculpted built muscles and just a white towel covering his private area or I have a tattoo on my collar bone_. She tried to regain herself because of the disturbing or perfect view.

"Look at this!" She lowered her shirt for Soul to see and it revealed itself towards his hazy eyes.

"Why did I… How?" Maka finally lost herself. Breathing heavily and not in her natural pace. The cold sweat on her forehead dripped on her cheek still feeling the nervousness on her. Soon, Soul observed the tattoo on her collar bone and his narrowed eyes relaxed and spoke to Maka.

"Dude, don't freak out… It's not a permanent tattoo" Maka stopped breathing, she heaved out an exiled exhale. Sighing in relief she removed her tight grip on her shirt before fanning herself with both of her hands. She need to relax a bit.

"Maka, I'll just get dressed" He slowly walked back upstairs while she stared back on her arm.

"Well then, I'll call the second number" She typed second number on her arm until somebody answered the phone.

"Hello? Maka! Hey… Why did you call?" Another friendly greeting answered with a deep voice. She thought of it for a second and it did sounded familiar to her ears.

"Uhm, who are you?"_ Did I enter inside an alternative universe or something?_

"Wow, way to greet me in the morning… Honey, it's me Kid"

"Let's get this shit straight first of all, don't call me names, second I don't fucking like you I want to rip your head off, and third I just want to ask what happened last night"

"Easy breezy, calm down… You don't need to be rude, jeez… Alright, yesterday you were laughing like crazy and you asked me to refill your drinks because it's empty. Right after that, you were cupping my face with your hands saying you are my soul mate and whatsoever and I just rode with you on what you said yet we and Soul played cards yesterday and you lost and then we agreed if someone lose he or she will dougie after 10 spins"

"Shit! Did I… Really-" He cuts Maka off with an answer. Her eyes were twitching from embarrassment. She doesn't want to hear any of it. After all the embarrassment what more can she get?

"Yes… Yes you did, you were so funny" He laughed after on what he said.

"Bye" She ended the conversation and stared into space. She couldn't believe it herself. This is probably the first time she had a fool of herself. _I… Danced? You gotta be kidding_ me?  
>Soul finally finished dressing and he slowly walked down stairs buttoning his polo shirt, he glanced back at Maka in curiosity when her jaws dropped to the floor. The polo looked fit on his body, it showed some carved chest and muscles of him. Maka can't even describe it.<p>

"Hey close your mouth… It'll catch flies" Maka composed herself before Soul passed her and she turned around to speak.

"Yeah, whatever… Hey did I mention… We played cards yesterday and had a corny punishment of dougie dancing?" She stated, wondering if Soul remembers what had happened yesterday. Soon, Soul had the same reaction as Maka's right after he heard her.

"No… Freaking… Way"

"Oh… And this can get better and better and I still got three more numbers to call" She sarcastically replied stretching her arm with her still three uncalled numbers whom she doesn't know about..

"Well, call the other three then" He relaxed on the other pastel cream couch in front of her still waiting for her response. She sighed, sitting on the other couch across his before dialing the other number. Until an old voice answered the line.

"Hello? Excalibur here" An old voice of someone came from the other line.

"Uh… This is Maka and I-" Excalibur cuts her off when he heard her name. And recalled the problems he had gotten because of her.

"Oh Maka! I remember you from yesterday! Remember the time you asked for the keys for my car because you wanted to go bye bye? Good times… Good times… AND HELL NO IT WAS NOT A GOOD TIME! YOU WRECKED MY AUDI TOGETHER WITH MY NEPHEW BY HITTING IT ON A BUS! ON A FUCKING BUS!" _Then this… I felt like I was sucked inside a black hole and did I? Really? Drove the car drunk? _Maka turned purple, sinking on her seat. She really felt embarrassed, driving a car whom she doesn't even know the name of the owner up until now.

"Uhm" Was her only response and her eyeballs were almost popping out of her socket. She can't even look at herself on the mirror. How embarrassing she felt right now.

"And how did your number get on my arm?"

"You don't fucking know? You asked ME if ever I NEED SOMEONE WHO CAN TEST DRIVE MY FUCKING CARS THEN YOU COULD… Because you fucking said to me, that you're a professional driver! And yeah, of course I believed you!"

"Good bye" She ended the call before things go out of control. It is killing her. The curiosity and nervousness. The fact that Soul's house is very messy. Spilled drinks, red cups everywhere, some vomit on the floor, broken glass and whole lot of other messes.

"Soul… Can this get any worse? I broke a car from one of an old man!"

"Huh? Who? And what?" He stood up his nerves rising.

"What's his name? Oh… It's Excalibur?"

His eyes widen, Maka knew this argument would start in just a few seconds. It killed Soul bit by bit. His uncle is very strict when it comes to cars. No matter how small the scratch is, it did tore him apart. Remembering that his uncle is a syndicate leader and owns the huge company of cars. He can't fight back because of his power. One snap of his finger he could get killed. But since they were related, Excalibur won't do such a thing.

"WHAT? DO YOU KNOW? HE IS MY UNCLE! HE OWNS A HUGE COMPANY ABOUT CARS! LAST TIME I SCRAPED HIS DAMN CAR WITH A BRANCH HE TOLD ME TO CLEAN HIS 5 CARS EVERY SUNDAY!"

"Hey! Don't yell at me! You were also with me in the car!" She pointed out.

His eyes were still wide, walking back and forth in a horizontal line. His finger tips dug onto his soft hair. Still panicking from his uncle. He doesn't know what to do next. He is scared both of his brother and uncle. His theory was that they were both evil and heck, they were related to him anyway.

"I'm starting to feel dizzy… No matter what's the circumstance is, just go and call the other two" He pinched the bridge of his nose with closed eyes. Finally setting to seat on the couch back. She called the fourth number.

"You lazy ass! Stop calling! Dumb children!" An old man shouted.

"Uh" Maka coughed then continued "This is the mother of who were you yelling at, what did she do?" She glanced at the stifling laughter from Soul before giving him a gesture to be quiet.

"Well, good then… I was just informing you that you're daughter prank called me saying that she saw my wife having sex with our gardener and now I am being spanked by my own wife… Thank you very much!" He ended the call very frustrated.

"Well… With your acting, what did the person told you?" Soul waited.

"I pranked call a guy saying the gardener slept with his wife" She stared into space and Soul laughed so hard, rolling on the floor. This is probably the first time Maka turned really mean when she's drunk. Normally, she'll just sing it away with her very 'high' pitched voice.

"Dude, that's classic… I can't wait to tell Black Star and Kid about this… Oh and call the last one"

"Whatever" So she typed the last number. It did sounded familiar to her considering that it is saved in her contacts with a starting name of letter 'M' that Maka doesn't care about who and didn't checked who it was.

"About time Maka! I got really worried for you! I was just with Eruka when we left Soul's house a few minutes to go to somewhere and I can't even call you that we all forgot where Soul lived! And now, my ass is freezing here inside Eruka's car downtown! Go here right now and let's go home!" A familiar voice nagged at her. That very familiar voice that rung on her head. Finally realizing that very important thing is her own sister. THEY forgot her sister!

"Who was it?" Soul asked, opening his eyes to glance at Maka.

_I didn't answer… Wait… No… No… No… We… Forgot Maki!_

"WE FORGOT MAKI!" Soul stood up smacking his hand on his forehead.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"You forgot your own girlfriend, how can you not notice that?" She yelled, hurriedly standing up from her seat and walking towards the door.

"Well you forgot your own sister"

Maka just rolled my eyes as they ran outside to pick up the forgotten Maki.


	8. Chapter 4 Part 1: Jealousy and Denial

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**My Twin Sister**

**Chapter 4 (Part 1): Jealousy and Denial**

SOUL'S POV

_Fuck this shit… We forgot my girlfriend! How the hell did that even happened? _Soul said himself. As the two individuals hurriedly rushed to the door and get Maki. He was a few feet ahead when he ran towards his car just right in front of Maka's. He turned around and couldn't find Maka but soon he saw her going straight to her own car. He crossed his arms before glaring at her. She finally faced him with the same look on his face.

"Maka, I thought we're riding my car?" He asked, walking towards her direction with his arms spread.

"Huh? I thought it's MY car"

"Well… Let's take my car" He turned around in his usual position. His back slouched and both hands shoved in his pockets. He thought Maka would follow him but he didn't heard a single footstep. He half glanced at her but she didn't bothered to move a single step.

"Wait, I'm her sister… Let's take mine" She crossed her arms with a high demand. Soul was getting into his frustration level to angry. He could feel the annoyance flooding his head. _What's wrong with this shit? _

"No way… Fine… Let's take yours… I don't like starting an argument especially when there's no chance in winning" He pointed in a clear way. And the it weighed fifty fifty to whether argue with her because losing is 'uncool' for his 'image' or drop the argument because the fact that they forgot their sister is one thing and the hangover is still killing him and with too much yelling would make himself feel dizzy. He walked over to the driver's seat, staring at Maka with his red wine eyes and sitting on it.

"And what is that supposed to mean? And hey! I'm driving!" She sat inside beside the driver's seat.

"Nothing… And I'm a guy so… Guys drive… That's how it is" He buckled her seatbelt and she buckled hers before rolling her eyes in annoyance and also in defeat. He started the engine as the vehicle roared to life before Soul drove away from his house. He could see from the corner of his right eye that she dialed something on her number.

"What are you doing?" He asked still focused on the open road.

"Hey! Why are you driving if you don't know which way to go?" Soul's eyes widen in realization before pushing the brake on the car hard. He keeps on driving but there's no direction to go. _Am I retarded? I'm so stupid. _He thought before face palming himself because of his stupidity.

"Stupid" Maka muttered, it started to annoy him a bit. She is always revolting things with her very 'colorful' words. He just glared on the road with full silence. He doesn't want to hear anything nor to even see her open her mouth. But that changed when she did.  
>She placed her phone on her ear waiting for the other line to pick up the phone.<p>

"Maka?"

"Where are you at? We're coming to get you" Once when Soul heard her voice, his teeth gritted, his eyes were flushing with annoyance and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. He doesn't want to be taken with another comment. It was okay when it was just in the kidding part but when it stepped outside the boundary, it did reminded him of the way his parents treated him but his brother fully defended him.  
>But he doesn't want to make a reaction towards that certain 'thing' because people would ask what had happened and he would tell them. And it will go on and on.<p>

"Maka, I'm here beside the Death Hillside"

"Shit, that is really far"

"Well… I sent Soul a lot of text messages to get me in here… Like in the middle of the night" Soul really doesn't care as long as Maka tells him the direction but in the corner of his eye he could see Maka stare at him with an 'Are-you-kidding-me?' look on her face. _What's seriously wrong with her?_

"Alright… We'll be there in 30 minutes"

"Okay, bye" The conversation ended and Soul was caught of guard when Maka punched his cheek with full force. He doesn't know what's wrong with women. Why they get mad easily. Why isn't it THEIR fault even if it is.

"Son of a bitch! Ow!" He cursed and glanced at her "What's your problem?" It is getting in his nerves but he need to control his anger. His anger is the least thing that could hurt anyone he knows whenever he controls it.

"Well… My sister said she sent you a lot of text messages saying to pick her up… Why don't you check it out!"

"Alright… Alright… Geez, woman!" He paused for a moment and an idea flashed before his mind. He hurriedly checked the 'Photos' of his phone, hoping that he'll find some things that they have done photographed by his cell phone. And with his hopes up, he did. _Oh holy shit! There are!_ Soul's eyes widened in shock.

"Maka! I have pictures of what happened last night!"

"Really?" She scooted closer to Soul to check what had happened last night.  
>They both had meek reactions like gasping in shock or even getting nervous from embarrassment. Seeing a lot of stupidity and wasted pictures of both of them, with Black Star or even Kid. Like Maka, drinking a whole bottle of beer and they were all cheering for her. Soul gasped and twitched his eyes when he saw a picture of both of them. From the crash of his uncle's car with two thumbs up. A laughing Maka with a phone on her hand. And lastly, the picture of Maka and Soul, she was on his back and hugging him from behind, while Soul spreads his index fingers below her nose as if it was a mustache. There were two big splash of smiles all over their face. As if, that was the best night of their lives.<p>

"Well… This is embarrassing" She first started when she noticed the awkward aura enveloping them.

"Y-yeah… But I think that was the best fucking party that I have thrown so far" He grinned towards her and soon, Soul drove the car while Maka taught him the directions. _'I can't remember anything, can't tell if this is true or dream. Deep down inside I feel to scream, this terrible silence stops me'_ They were almost on the hillside of downtown but suddenly his phone rang and he began to wonder. One more turn and they're almost on the hillside.

"Maka… Can you answer the phone for me? I'm driving" Soul asked, still focused on the road.

"Okay" So she gets the phone from the cup holder and answered the phone with a simple hello.

"Uh… Who are you? Where's Soul?" The other line asked with a deep voice but Soul glanced at Maka in wonder when she looked a bit nervous. Maka did got nervous when she glanced who was calling and it is named 'Wes Evans'. So of course. She thought it is one of Soul's relative or something.

"I… Uh… Uh… S-soul, dropped his phone while jogging… I'm your neighbor" _Wow, to all the lies she said a neighbor? Smooth there!_

"Oh… Okay, can you tell Soul if you give his cellphone back to him that I'll be home in seven PM?" Soul narrowed his eyes towards Maka with confusion because she was shocked for a moment or stunned that she stared into space.

"Someone with 'Evans' in it said he'll be home at seven?" Maka panicked holding tight fists of her hair.

"Fuck! That's my brother! And we have to clean the shit in my house! All I have is" Soon, he also panicked and checked the time then got back from the road. If he''s older brother sees the house that dirty, he'll probably won't come out of the house alive. He's hands were even sweating bullets the fact that his older brother will finally come home or because he doesn't really know how to clean.

"7 hours left" They still have some few turns before they get to their destination.

"Maka, is your seat belt buckled?" He asked without taking his eyes off the road. He sat back properly and gripped tighter on the stirring wheel, narrowing his eyes in determination as he licked the bottom of his lip. Maka with confusion, narrowed her eyes back towards him before answering the question.

"Uh, yeah… Why?"

"Just asking" He smirked in delight, as he sped through some tight turns in attempting to kill both of them. But he managed to pull of the speed through the turns. Finally after the massive aggressive driving, they finally made it to the hillside. Maka was speechless, holding onto the holder of the car with her legs together and her eyes were still wide from the attempts. She finally dazzled of space and ready to yell at Soul.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL BOTH OF US?"

"SORRY! I WAS JUST HELPING TO SQUEEZE THE TIME A LITTLE BIT SO THAT WE STILL HAVE THE TIME TO CLEAN MY HOUSE!"

"Whatever… If I died, I would have visited you when I'm a ghost" She scoffed and walked off. Soul sighed as Maka got off the car, hoping to find her sister in the red car which she told her about. Soul boringly tapping the steering wheel with his fingers, sighed once more until some few minutes later, Maka came back with her sister somewhat she was nagging at her and Maka sighed in defeat. When they both got inside the car the mute nagging turned into a tornado.  
>He continued driving hoping that after the long rant from Maki she won't notice him. He bit his bottom lip, without saying a word or even breathe one.<p>

"AND YOU… I TEXTED YOU TO PICK ME UP BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN REPLIED! NOT A SINGLE REPLY! YOUR FINGERS AREN'T BROKEN? RIGHT? I EXPECT YOU TO CALL ME! OR EVEN TEXT ME! TO SAY THAT YOU CAN'T PICK ME UP OR WHATEVER!" _Wow, so much for hoping that she won't notice. _She snapped her head towards Soul ready to rant at him.

He sighed in defeat and focused on the road. Slowly driving the car he is ready to accept the long rant.

"We were drunk last night, okay?" He said as softly as he can without raising his voice even though he is frustrated. _I need to calm down, I'm on the road for pete's sake! _

"Oh… I get it… You two were both drunk last night… And didn't care of me in the fucking road!" _Okay, if my nerves swell up I swear… my hands might broke the steering wheel. _He clenched his teeth tight and narrowed his eyes on the road. He can't stand rants from a girl. _There's no hope in winning to a girl! Jeez!_

"Hey, sis… First of all, like I said earlier, since we were drunk last night… We forgot what happened! We had a major hangover when we woke up" She answered for Soul.

"Thank you" He pointed out.

"Wait… YOU TWO? WE WOKE UP? WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WE"? YOU TWO WERE TOGETHER IN ONE ROOM?" She yelled. From the thought, Soul felt hot and nervous. Maki was getting jealous. Jealous of her sister.

"Maki, le-let me explain" _Wow, way of making yourself smooth there Soul_

""I'm listening" She crossed both her arms and legs, eyeing Soul suspiciously. She ever wondered so much what happened to both of them. A lot of questions were already flooding her head.

"Well… Like we pointed, we were drunk and had a hangover so we don't know what really happened last night… And jeez, don't worry… No! If you're thinking Maka and I had sex… No, we woke up on the floor really drunk with a fucking hangover" Maka punched Soul's right arm. He half glanced at her but she snapped her head towards the window. And everything from the car turned silent.

"Then, the time that you weren't drunk… Why didn't you both find me instead?" _She started another fight. Okay… I just want to die in here… Just die! _He face palmed and growled at the road.

"We were looking for you in the party… But we can't find you… We thought that you're fine with your friends… We can't just stop the party because someone is missing… "Ohh, let's stop the party and look for that person" _I am really getting pissed I am trying to sound more and more sarcastic. I really hate it, when a girl tries to find a way to tell that they're right… Jeez… _

"Soul! THE PROBLEM WITH YOU IS… YOU ONLY CARE FOR YOURSELF" _Oh, my problem? _He cocked an eye brow and pulled the car over to the emergency parking, ready to answer all of her rants.

"My problem? Alright… I'm so SORRY for being born as a careless person! I'm so SORRY for not caring at all! Yes! You are right! Wow, a red flag on you! Correct! In the wheel of fortune! You won! If you want to start another fight, might as well give up! You always have a back-up stuff to tell that you're right! Right? So I'm SO SORRY for being a GENIUS in any of this… FUCKING SHIT!" After his long answer, his breathe pace turned into a heavy pace. Catching his breathe from every breathe he took.

"Sure! Apology accepted! Yes! Oh, I forgive you Soul Eater Evans… Care enough to check my messages?" _If I get one more nag in that woman, I swear to my fucking Soul… I'll broke this steering wheel_

"Can you just… Please, in my own ears… Just shut your mouth for just one minute… And let me drive you home together with your sister" He tried all my best to stay calm as possible. He doesn't want to pay the steering wheel of Maka if he ever broke it.

"How can I shut my mouth? IF I FEEL LIKE I'M THE THIRD WHEELER IN THIS RELATIONSHIP!" _Wow! Is she saying that Maka now is my girlfriend? What's her point?_

"Hey! Maki! IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF YOU ALWAYS FUCK ALL THE THINGS HAPPENING IN YOUR LIFE! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT TO BE FEELING THE PERFECT GIRL IF YOU ALWAYS MOVE YOUR FEET IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION WHERE SOUL IS? AND YOU! YOU TOLD ME TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND TO COMMUNICATE WITH MEN! WELL… I DID WHAT YOU SAID, AND WHAT? YOU'RE JEALOUS? IF YOU'RE JEALOUS EVEN FOR YOURSELF! YOU ARE THE GIRLFRIEND! I'M JUST HIS FRIEND! SO WHAT CAN YOU BE JEALOUS ABOUT?" I_ can tell, Maka is really offended. And yeah… How can I date her if she feels like I shit all over her face?_

"It's because of how you two bond… Soul, you're different when you're with me and when you're with Maka… What do you expect from me?"_ She was calm and her voice sounded a bit slurry. _Her eyes began to turn moist and clear.

"IF YOU JUST TRIED TO HAVE SOME MORE TIME WITH YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND, I GUESS YOU WON'T BE LIKE THIS!" He yelled. That's his point, how can they bond together if she's always nowhere to be found?

"I have enough of this shit! Just take me home!" She yelled.

"That's what I'm doing" The car turned really silent as he slowly drove back to the house. They both got off the car but Maka remained on their door as Maki shuts the door close on her face.  
>She slowly walked over to Soul, playing with the hem of her skirt and looking on her small feet taking the fact that she is more interested on the ground.<p>

"Do you think we act like we're in a relationship?" Maka was sad in her part feeling guilt in the pit of her stomach.

"We act more like a brother-sister bond" She chuckled and smiled.

"You forgot… It's my car… So I have to take you to your home" She smiled and went inside the driver's seat. _Yeah… Do I have amnesia in every three seconds or something?_

So they switched positions in her car as she drove him towards his house. And a lot soon will happen in the next few days.


	9. Chapter 4 Part 2: Rush Hour

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater  
><strong>

**My Twin Sister  
><strong>

**Chapter 4 (Part 2): Rush Hour**

SOUL'S POV

_I don't have time with dealing with my girlfriend. Right now, I have to clean the whole house in 6 shaking hours. What if Wes gets back earlier than I expected? I will be so dead! What will I explain to him? What? _Soul panicked in his mind that he didn't noticed that they already got back from his house. His hands were sweating, his forehead were creating tads of cold sweat and his cheeks were flustered from nervousness.

"Soul" Maka shook his shoulder repeatedly but she didn't get his attention.

"Soul… Soul… Hey Soul!" He flinched when he got back from reality that he hits his head on the car. "Ow… Ow… You don't have to yell you know" He yelped in pain, rubbing his head with his hands. He shouldn't complain or yelp right now. All he needs to do, is get his ass moving and clean the house before his brother gets back. He hurriedly ran inside the house and didn't really noticed how dirty and messy the house was. Until he just sat on the floor with his hands randomly tracing his hair.

_I am so freaking dead! I mean, broken glass, some puke of an asshole, a lot of red disposable cups everywhere, the scent of the beers and even some tissues everywhere. How can I not freak out?_ Soon, Soul heard someone behind him tap his shoulder. So he slowly turned around to face the person.

"Soul… Do you need help?" Maka asked Soul. He looked up and he do. _Yes! I do need help! But... Maki would totally be pissed off by all this rotten shit. _

"You need to go to your crib… Maki will think that we're you know" He stood up before completing the last sentence and walked his way straight to the basement to find some cleaning materials. Maka, soon followed behind him and sighed with a hint of guilt or disappointment.

"Soul, I got into this mess so I think… I should help and besides… Maki will totally yell at me until I "admit" the truth" She quoted while Soul chuckled on her statement. Fully nodding in acceptance of her help. He stood up and smiled at her, as he dug his hands in his pockets. All the cleaning materials scattered on the floor.

"Well, Maka… Where do we start?"

"You ask me?"

He face palmed her. _She's a woman!_ "You're a woman! You should know where to start"

"Hey! Not because I'm the girl here I know everything! Alright… We need to go outside and clean all the tissues on your garden" He nodded and both walked towards the garden. The garden were too big, the huge crystal and blue tiled pool on the other side of the garden, trees and bushes were surrounding the wooden and modernized fence all over the garden and white tissues all over the huge trunk of trees, shrubs of bushes or even on the fence.  
><em>Holy Shit! I didn't expect a lot of mess outside! <em>Soul was stunned for a moment, stopping by his tracks while Maka walked her way, looking over the messes on their garden.

"Come on… We're not getting any faster" Soon, Soul followed, still glancing on the growing trees of tissues.

"Let's start with the trees" "I'll go climb and pick them up but you go and hold the ladder… Got it?" _You seem kind of bossy while saying your orders _He thought to himself, sweat-dropping on the statement. He pulled his sleeves over his elbows as he lifts the white painted ladder across the other tree and placing it on the other one. _Fuck! It's really hot in here... I'll be roasted alive in here! _He complained to himself, glancing on the hot orb of fire just above him.

"Hold it still" Maka warned, slowly climbing on the steps of the ladders and undressing the coated white tissues around the leaves and branches. _This shit hit is killing me hard! _He irritatedly unbuttoned his polo and undressed his under shirt. Completely revealing his perfectly drawn body as the heat builds up the sweat forming from his tanned skin body. He sat on the first step of the ladder while having a glaring contest at the sun that seems to laugh at him for his nonchalant complaining.  
>After about three minutes she finally finished removing the tissues from the first tree she climbed into. So slowly she climbed down bit by bit and not even busy looking down. Soul who wasn't paying any attention and is still busy cursing at the sun for being so hot got caught of guard when his careless complaining got interrupted by a foot step on his shoulder.<p>

"Ow!" He instantly flinched, standing up from his position and dusting his shoulder, he heard a squeal of girl calling his name.

"Soul! Soul!" She yelled about to fall. Soul who gasped in shock hurriedly ran to his position and positioned his strong arms all over the falling body figure. Soon, they stared at each others eyes, nose were touching from the force that Maka got into.

"Uhm… I uh" Soul, who couldn't heave a word out of his mouth, looked away while scratching the back of his head.

"Uh… I… T-thank you" Maka, who thankfully sighed and lowered her head on the ground while Soul took a glimpse at her. She fully took interest on the soft bermuda grass enveloping her slippers. Everything turned really awkward for both of them.

"So… On to the other trees" She clasped her hands and he nodded, grabbing the ladder and placing it on the other ones. After about thirty minutes on the tree run and cleaning the whole tissues, everything was still very awkward so Soul decided to start a conversation.

"It's really hot, huh?" His eye brown twitched from the heat as he glanced back to it. _Stupid sun! This fucking rays won't stop hitting! _

"Uh… Yeah yeah" _Great… Giving me those short-assed answers_

"Uhm… Soul, do you really like my sister?" She finally faced him. Her eye brows were also twitching from the heat of the sun.

"Uh… Yeah… Way to ask a question after the sun huh" He said smirking on her chuckling face. Stooping on the ground to pick up the pieces of tissues as after a second everything turned blank in Soul's perceptive.

"You complain a lot about the sun, I suggest that you need to cover yourself with this" She smiled while Soul peek through the holes of the tissues wrapped around his head..

"Really? You're eyes are twitching and I suggest you do too" Soul took a back, chasing Maka on the garden with a handful of tissues. After chasing at each others asses and also forgot the time to clean the inside of the house because of the house. Soul slowly realized it bit by bit like a jigsaw puzzle. He widened his eyes in realization before yelling.

"HOLY SHIT! WE ONLY GOT 5 HOURS LEFT TO CLEAN!" They were both wide-eyed at the same time. So they hurriedly ran inside the house and looked around the house before rushing to their positions.

"I'll go and start at the kitchen!" Maka yelled going to the kitchen.

"Great… I'll start in the washroom!" Soul nodded and ran to the wash room, almost puking from the messes. _Fuck! There's a lot of shit in here! _So he decided to first clean the floor which smells like a dog's stool and the bath tub. But then, after the floor he decided to plumb the toilet which is a bad idea that some water squirted on his stomach. _Damn it! Shit! _

"FUCK!" He cursed. _This whole cleaning thing makes me want to burn this house_! From the water that squirted on his stomach, the sweat that formed from his body turned it shiny with some trails of sweat dripping from his chest, stomach and abs. The sweat is already tracing his carved abs as Maka rushed towards the wash room hearing his cursing.

"Soul! Are you alright?" Maka rested her hands on her hips breathing heavily with a mop on her hands. She looked up at Soul but only to be distracted by the abs she is facing just some few inches towards hers. She turned red as a tomato which Soul thought that she's sick. Maka stood up properly but still mortified into space.

"Maka?" He softly called her in which she instantly flinched and smiled nervously.

"Uh… Y-yeah?"

Soon, he placed his hand on her forehead to check if she's alright. But Maka quickly snatched herself away and shrugged her head.

"Dude, I'm fine… J-just continue to clean and put… a-a damn shirt on" She quickly turned around before finishing her sentence. Soul was dumbfounded by a bit before getting back to the business to plumb the toilet.  
>After some few several hours house they only need to organize some small things in the house. Everything was perfect or at least from what it looks like before. The garden, kitchen toilet and even Soul's and his brother's room.<p>

"Soul, what time is it?"_ Oh yeah… We were so working we didn't noticed the time… I checked my wrist to see that it's already 6: 53_ And soon followed by someone calling in the phone.

"FUCK! MAKA! IT'S 6:63! UHM… GO AND CLEAN ALL THOSE OTHER STUFF I'LL ANSWER THE PHONE!"

"Roger that" She hurriedly picked up some pieces of tissues and papers while he ran to the phone. He first took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Oh… Hi Wes! S-so… How was your trip?"

"My trip oh-" Soul cuts his brother's answer off when Maka accidentally dropped a bottle and cursed at herself, Soul made a gesture to be quiet. _Seriously, one wrong move from my brother he will notice it in one bit._

"Great! Great! So… Why did you call?"

"Soul… Did I hear a girl and something?" He dared to make his little brother answer. _Holy mother of poop! My hands are sweating bullets here!_

"What? No… No… It's just the TV… Yeah, I was watching a movie about a girl throwing a party that doesn't concern her brother… Which reminds me? Where are you?"

"Soul… I'll be there in 2 minutes" With that he ended the conversation and ran to Maka to pick up the glass bottle but she still whines and cries on something.

"Maka! Maka! Are you alright?" He knelt down towards her as she tightly held her angkle.

"Soul… My angkle! It got scraped by the bottle when it fell! And it fucking hurts!"

"Uhm… Well, can you walk?" _I am now panicking big time! I don't know what to do when a girl gets hurt…_

"Do I look like I can walk to you?"

"Alright… Alright… No need to be rude… Here, ride on my back" _I know… I know… I don't know what else I can do… And besides, she can't walk… She needs my help then. _She first stared on his broad back, placing her soft hands on them. It was broader than she thought. When she placed herself on Soul's back he slowly got up from his feet and groaned towards her weight. He pulled her legs properly towards his waist while Maka placed her hands properly on his shoulders.

"Uh… Okay" _Wow! She is heavier than I thought… What is she eating? Bricks?_

"Maka… Y-you're heavier than I thought"Instantly, followed by a Maka chop.

"Ow… I'm just kidding" He walked on the couch and sat her there.

"Wait here… I'll go and get the medicine or something"

"I'm not going anywhere" He chuckled and keep finding the aid for her angkle… _And fuck! In any time now he'll burst through the door!_

"FUCK!" He cursed. _What else can I do? I'm panicking!_

"I can here you!" He rolled his eyes and found the aid kit inside the kitchen cabinet so he hurriedly ran towards the couch and sat beside her.

"Maka, here is my repay for helping me with the pain killer"

They both laughed before applying the medicine on her angkle and wrapping it with a bandage.

"Thanks then"

Soul first glanced at her and Maka glanced back, completely staring at each others eyes. They both smiled at each other for no reason even. But that is when his brother bursts through the door and the two individuals stared back at his brother wide eyed. Soul can't manage to make an excuse or even a word in his mind. His brother looked exactly like Soul. Except rather that his eyes weren't very bloody red they were in a shade of a faded velvet rose. His features were much more mature than Soul's. Strong jaws, chin and nose. His hair seemed to match Soul's. But he wore a pair of glasses but it seemed to make him look sharp. His hair were shorter and were very spiky as spiky as Soul's. The tuxedo made him looked sharp and formal even with the tuxedo it toned how muscular his body is.

"Soul? Who's this? And why is there some broken glass on the floor?" Soul don't know what to answer but that's when Maka answered for him.

"Well, sir… Uhm, I'm Maka… Uhm…. His-"She stopped and doesn't know what next to say… _Oh no this is a bad idea…_

"His? Soul, is she your girlfriend?" _Uh_…

"Y-yeah… S-she is… She just came here to visit but accidentally dropped the bottle… Right? Babe?" He eyed her to get the message to play along but she simply glared at him. Maybe after his lie to his brother he'll get an instant chop on the head.

"Okay? Uhm… Well, nice to meet you Maka" Wes extended his hand for her to shake and she did so.

"Oh… Soul, I'm just gonna change some clothes and make dinner"

"Okay, Wes… Good night" Right after Wes shuts his room. Maka slapped Soul hard on the face. _And ow!_

_That's strike two!_

"Ow! What the hell is wrong with you?" He half whispered half yelled. Rubbing the sore spot on his cheek.

"You tell me what's wrong? Why do you have to lie to your brother? And… Why me?" She said with the same tone as mine.

"Well, what do you expect from me? That… You're a mermaid that came here and the bottle just magically fell on the floor?"

"You can at least let me finish what I'm saying!"

"What saying! You stopped mid-sentence!"

"Will you be quiet?"

"No… You be quiet!"

"Shhhh" "Shhhh" They both hissed when Wes opened his door, Soul hurriedly grabbed Maka and puts his arm around her. She elbowed his chest and it did hurt him... Again. _Ow! Once again! Strike three! _He fakely laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hahahaha! Maka can be so short-tempered sometimes… So Wes… What were you saying?" Maka then finally in his mercy rode along with Soul.

"Oh… If I'm interrupting I'm sorry but I'll be in the kitchen making dinner if you need me… Oh and Maka, will you stay and have dinner with us? It'll be my pleasure to meet you" Wes invited while he was in the kitchen.

Soul begged with both hands clasped saying yes for an answer, because when she didn't… Wes will do anything to figure out anything from her.

"Uh… Y-yeah… Sure, why not?"


	10. Chapter 4 Part 3: Dinner for three

****Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater****

****My Twin Sister****

**Chapter 4 (Part 3): Dinner for three**

SOUL'S POV

Soul to his expectations, expected the dinner to be as quiet as possible but then his hopes weren't always right. Wes his older brother had finally finished making dinner and the three individuals sat on the dining area. A glass table that can be extended longer, with six black velvet dining chairs surrounding the table, the ceiling seemed to be wooden with a white light attached to it. And of course classy glass walls surrounding the whole area. Wes sat on the center while the two individuals sat across each other.

"Wow, Wes… Your chicken is really damn great" Soul pointed, pointing his fork towards his brother. He just wanted the conversation to start good and not as bitter when having dinner with his brother. His older brother chuckled and Soul who knows his brother too well that the dinner will start pretty good.

"Thank you Soul… But mind if I ask some things about your girlfriend?" _Oh great_. Soul first eyed Maka and then smiled weakly at his brother.

"Thanks… So Maka… How did you meet Soul?" Wes ate a piece of chicken before looking back towards Maka. Soul her 'boyfriend' eyed her to answer before she propped on her seat, drinking a glass of cold water.

"Well… Sir, I-"

"No sirs please… Call me Wes instead"

"Uhm… Well, we met inside a book store… You see s- I mean… Wes I love books… I was going to buy three books… It was all about war yes! Because uhm… My father taught me how to read and reading began my passion afterwards… So while I was getting the books in the shelf I bumped on him… He was asking on where to buy the Playbook… But sure I love books but I don't memorize the categories… Instead, he asked me to go with him to find the Playbook because he said I look like a bookworm and yes I do" _Wait… Is Maka insulting me or helping me? Of course I know where to buy that book for hard-on men. I'm a guy! _He narrowed his eyes towards Maka who seemingly gave him a forced smile but after all the insult his older brother laughed so hard and then he just rode along with him.

"Wow… Pretty funny… Maka, I like you" Wes eyed her while smiling and adjusting his glasses. Soul for his part was shocked from his older brother's meek reaction because one time when Soul decided to eat dinner with Wes together with his girlfriend before, Wes told her to leave him alone because she's a slut for her answers or something.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He stood up a bit disappointment. _I mean she's not even my REAL girlfriend!_

"I mean… Uh… I was just shocked that you like Maka"

"Oh… I was surprised as well… Oh and Maka, how did you two end up with each other?" He took another bite of his salad and eyed Maka once again. Soul sat back on his seat and eyed Maka once again whom who quickly shrugged her head and so it's time for her 'boyfriend' to save her ass.

"Alright Wes… I'm gonna answer for her this time" He first coughed and he knows this is the great chance to take revenge of what she just told his brother.

"You see she studies at Death University… I waited for her on the campus sitting on a bench… I was planning on making up to her because I embarrassed her from my friends… Because you see, when we were playing video games I told Maka to play with us and she did… But she thought that the driver on Need for Speed can go outside like what she's playing… And she said it's like The Sims… She keeps on nagging at us that the game is broken because the driver won't go out or something… So to prove everything we let her search on the internet and the proof served her… So after that thing, I ended up proposing her as my girlfriend that I tripped in the fountain before she said yes" _Deep inside I'm actually laughing. And the heck! I'm pretty sure she got frustrated_… Wes in a good thing stifled a laugh before laughing a-loud. Soul used his brother's favorite game which is of course Need for Speed to take revenge.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! MAKA… A-ARE YOU SERIOUS? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wes laughed so loud that the two then rode along with him. He composed himself properly before speaking.

"Okay… So how long have you two been together?" _Very easy… I know Wes would buy it if it's long enough. _Soul smirked and relaxed on his seat.

"5 months" "3 months" Maka and Soul answered at the same time.

"4 months" "5" They both said at the same time again. _And fuck! This will break everything apart._

"Uh… Quite some time" He finally said.

"Okay… So, Maka… You ever like Music or something?" _Oh no… That question she always asks that and meaning of great music to him is not Lady Gaga, Britney Spears and not even LMFAO_. That was the most difficult question that he could as for. Cold sweats were already forming on top of Soul's eye brows fro his nervousness, he waited slowly for the time to be killed by his older brother.

"Uh… Yeah yeah… I have my favorites" _I hope Maka won't try on anything funny like Lady Gaga or something_.

"Hm, like what?" He took another bite while eyeing Maka, giving her his full attention towards her answer.

"I like Queen, The Beatles, The Rolling Stones… Oh and Linkin Park and Metallica" Soul's jaws dropped. He didn't know those girls existed, normally they want Justin Bieber or Brittney Spears. Wes who's eyes also widened lightened up some spark in his eyes when he heard her answer. Those were the favorites of the Evans family.

"You… You're the fucking perfect girl for Soul… And I don't say this to anyone but… I thought girls like those Britney Spears songs or Judas or whatever" Wes pointed his fork at her with a huge smile on his face._ And I only see those smiles occasionally_. Maka just smiled at her before taking a deep breathe. After the long relationship interview they finally finished eating.

"Hm… A-alright then… Well, I think I'm a bit tired and all… So Maka, it's a pleasure to meet you and I really like you… For Soul… So thanks for stopping by and I hope to meet you on my birthday and Soul… I'm serious, I want her invited on my birthday" _Oh boy… I never saw his side though_. He sweat-dropped and nodded in agreement.  
>He stood up and walked upstairs to sleep. Before Soul could forget it is HIS turn to wash the dishes.<p>

"Oh and Soul… Walk Maka outside… Does she drive or something?"

"Yes she does… And I will" When the two individuals finally reached outside and not inside the doom's door they took deep breathes of inhales and exhales. They were holding some breathes while talking to his brother. So after composing themselves they slowly walked their way randomly to talk about things.

"Soul… I hate you" She smiled while saying so. _She does? Oh yeah… The Need for Speed thing…_

"Is it because of the half NFS and half the Sims?" He shoved my hands in his pockets before glancing at her.

"Yeah… I mean, come on… I love video games I told you before right? And you pulled that off… Very clever of you" She sarcastically implied and they both laughed.

"It's just some revenge"

"Revenge for what?" _Dumbfounded or not. She still deserved it._

"I mean… Come on, I know where to buy the playboy, playbook or those hard-on magazines because I'm a straight guy… Unless I'm gay" Maka smirked at him and laughed and Soul knew he got the message behind it.

"I'm just kidding I really want to play with you" They both smiled.

"Well, at least I pulled it off by falling in the fountain"

"You sure did"

"Oh and Soul, is your brother serious on what he said that I'm really invited?"

"Pretty much… Yes… And in his parties it's always formal so you have to wear those evening dresses or something"

"Well, I felt really guilty for lying to someone who I don't even know for so long. Can you just pick up your real girlfriend and pretend her as me? I mean we're twins in a matter of fact"

"But he'll notice easily everything different… For what you've answered anything will be different from her answers… So please… I really need you… For just his birthday… Just his birthday and nothing else"

"Just his birthday and nothing else?"

"Yes" _Please please… _Maka first scratched her head before answering.

"Well… Alright… Pinky promise" He smiled before wrapping his pinky towards hers. They both smiled at each other and then let's go of each others fingers. Soul who felt really relieved and relaxed thought that he has known her for a long time. It was already getting cold which means Maka needs to drive back to their house or her sister will get worried.

"Oh… And Soul, I need to go… My sister is probably worried by now"

"Oh… Yeah… Sure" They walked back to her car as she sat inside, Soul waving in good bye and smiled as she drove her way home. And Soul knew this is the right time to say sorry to his girlfriend so he picked his cellphone inside of his pocket before dialing her number.

"What do you want?" He sighed on the bitter starting.

"Listen, I'm so sorry for not responding… And if you're thinking why Maka isn't there, she's on her way right now… She just helped me clean the whole house… And listen babe, you feel like that because we never had time for ourselves… So I suggest we need time for us… So… I'm so sorry… Will you forgive me?" She first sighed before speaking.

"Fine… How can I say no to you? I love you"

"I… I love you" Soul felt uneasy nor he felt wrong for something. He pulled the thought on the back of his head and lending it that it's just the dinner.

"Hey Maki… Do you… Like music or something?" Soul wanted to know whom she likes.

"Yes… I have my favorites" _Wow, they are surely twins… Maybe they have the same answer._

"Like what?"

"Why are you asking… But… My favorites are Ke$ha, Britney Spears and Katy Perry… They look hot and rad like me" _Oh no… Maka is definitely better in choosing songs_. He sweat-dropped and sighed.

"But… do you like The Beatles or queen?"

"One word… NO… I don't like them… Don't even say Rolling Stones… I hate them" Soul sighed.

"Alright… I'm just curious… Good night"

"Night" He ended the conversation and started cleaning the dishes. When he was cleaning the dishes, he noticed something that was tugged in a small hole on the window pace. He narrowed his eyes before turning the knob off and getting the paper in the window. He opened the small crumpled paper before revealing an ugly blue hand writing.

_If you found this… Here is a number of mine… _

_CLUE: _

'_Mind and find the only difference in the clue, a clue of my name. Dun dun dun'_

He smiled and opened his cellphone before typing the number and typing 'Maka' on the name and he saved it. He only knew her just that but it felt really good for him to know her.

"You're weirder than I thought" He chuckled before going to his room. He threw himself on his bed before drifting into unconsciousness.

NORMAL POV

"_Soul" A girl called out his name and Soul think it's really familiar so he walked where the voice came from but then the light background turned into a beach with a girl dressed into a white summer dress with blonde hair she turned around and smiled._

"_Soul… I love you" Maka the girl kissed Soul and he responded back. After everything turned into dark…_

"_I… I… I really hate you! I don't want to see you ever again!" She yelled with an ocean of tears, she ran away._

"_Maka!" Soul called out. He extended his arm, he wanted to reach out to her, he doesn't want to lose her… But he feels as if his feet were cemented on the floor... He can't move… Until her form disappeared to sight. Soul sat on his knees crying heavily._

SOUL'S POV

He suddenly sat up on his bed. Breathing heavily he looked around, it was the same. It was still his room. Cold sweat were forming all over his body so he slid his white fitted shirt aside, his torso were covered in sweat. He got off his bed and walked over to the balcony, giving him a full view of their garden. The swimming pool just below it he sighed and ran his fingers to his hair. Placing his arms on the panel of the balcony and his face to it. _It was just a dream... A very weird dream._

"It's just a dream… Just a dream"

"_I love you"_

"_I… I… I really hate you! I don't want to see you ever again!" _The voice rang in his head. Fully remembering the lines that escaped in the person's lips. He darted into space. He felt hot at the moment but he pushed it back in the corner of his mind. Repeatedly telling himself that dreams are always weird and nothing else.


	11. Chapter 5: Feels different

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater  
><strong>

**My Twin Sister  
><strong>

**Chapter 5 (Part 1): Feels different**

MAKA'S POV

Maka finally caught sight of their small sweet home and yet, she could see a figure waiting for her outside their white wooden door and that's no other than her sister Maki. She parked the car in the garage and motioned outside her car, locking the car she started to walk up the stairs to their wooden door. Maka who was walking from their stair case saw Maki eyed her with crossed arms. She blew her bangs off before she sighed one again.

_Oh no… This is bad… _Before Maka could walk inside the house, behind the white door. Maki had already pinned both sides of the door frame with her arms. And Maka knows she already demands for an explanation.

"Listen, Maki… You are the girlfriend of Soul… What is there to be jealous about?"

"Maka… How can I not be? If whenever I think of both of you it feels like… You're together" Maki quickly defensed trying to jerk the forming tears in the corner of her eyes.

"You know Maki, try and ask yourself for it… Here's a clue, have some spare time for him" Maka walked passed her, stooping lower to reach the door. She knows that Maki followed her inside with the loud bang on the door so she threw herself on their couch a bit tired. Maka started to get frustrated by her sister's childish and insensitive words and she always did fight back considering Maki never backs down to be wrong ALL the time.

"And it's my fault? You're the one clinging on to him!" She pointed her finger at her little sister, accusing her for clinging on to her boyfriend. It offended Maka as much as her sister got jealous it made her sound like a total whore, bitch, a boyfriend stealer or whatever more you call it. So she narrowed her eyes, she wasn't even in the mood to argue considering she just cleaned a whole mansion and the garden is not even counted.

"Listen… I'm really tired… I helped Soul clean his house because he's brother might kill him, okay? Alright, fine… It's my freaking fault… This gal right here flirts with the boyfriend of her sister… Is that what you want to hear?" Maka stood up, accusing herself rather in a sarcastic way. Pointing her index finger to herself she slowly stepped forward to her older sister.

"I'm so sorry for being a slut… Is that it? If that's what you want… Fine, I won't go and pick up your boy toy and seduce him… I'm so sorry" Soon, Maki's eyes burned for tears it slowly streamed down on her face, followed by another. They won't stop falling and she can't hold them back. Maki settled on the couch, trying her best to wipe the tears away before she spoke.

"You know… Maka, I think… I'm getting really insecure" _Please… How can she be insecure of me? He dated the hottest of the hot, girls wants to be her… What? _She rolled her jaded colored eyes. She doesn't believe her sister. How can she?

"What can you be insecure of me? What?" She walked back and forth on the little space in front of where Maki is sitting. Running her fingers through her ash brown hair, she began too sound a bit pissed.

"When you were the valedictorian in high school, Mom and Dad gave you a car! I see it in their eyes that they were so proud of you!" _Sheesh…_

"Come on, Maki? Really? You can date a hot guy with just a snap on your fingers, you have a lot of medals in any sport that I can name! What can you be jealous off? What?" Her voice were sharp from anger yet slurry from her sister's remark. Her throat started to burn from dryness and her eyes started to become moist as her voice sounded weaker and weaker

"It's because… Of your mind, your heart… And your Soul" Maki whimpered her answer shallowly for her little sister to her. Maka snapped her head towards Maki and narrowed her eyes. Stopping on the middle of her walking pace.

"What do you mean? That… You're jealous of… The way I am?"

"No… Not like that… I envy you, by how you look at people… How you smile to anyone, how you are determined to be the best. And how you took care of me… But most of all, how you love and be loyal to someone you've just met. You're always special in every view and there's no doubt about it. Maybe that's because you were papa and mama's favorite. You are very special with just one look in the eye." Maki weakly smiled at her as she wiped her tears away with her fingers. Maka, in awe rushed to her and hugged her tight. She sat on the floor hugging her older sister. They both hugged each other which seemed to last a lifetime. And there's no more of hiding of their enviousness to one another. They both felt free.…

"I'm so sorry… For making you feel that way" Maka whispered.

"No… I'll be the one to apologize… I'm so sorry for being too insecure" They both let go of their hug and smiled at each other.

"Maka, will you do me one last favor?"

"Anything"

"I was hired as a model… It was always my dream… I'll be gone in about three weeks tops… And that's about it… This is the last time and I promise… I'll spare a lot of time with Soul" _How can I say no_… Maka sighed in defeat before answering.

"Alright, I can't break dreams… But be back after those three weeks, got it?"

"Got it! And… Oh Maka, some boy came here… He was looking for you, he even thought I was you… But he is damn hot and handsome, he has white highlights and golden eyes… Is he your boyfriend?" _Oh no… It's Kid… How the hell did he found out where I live? _Maki smirked at her sister. But Maka just glared and clenched her teeth. _I swear, if I saw his face, I'm so going to kill him! _She groaned to herself before sitting next to her sister.

"He is NOT my boyfriend… He's a complete jerk… Oh, and… Maki, when are you going to leave? Did you tell your boyfriend?"

"I sent him a voice mail, and tomorrow at six AM and oh… Tell me more about this Kid guy" She smirked Maka, turning her full attention towards her. Maka who rolled her eyes began to speak and take hold of her answer.

"I met him in Soul's party… He asked me out or so but please… I hate assholes"

"Well, you never heard his side of story… He said, he wanted to see you… I invited him here to get some drinks and he can wait for you… But I told him you'll probably stay up late… So he said he'll come back tomorrow" She placed a finger on her chin wondering. _And what? The heck! As if she's innocent… I bet she wanted him to come tomorrow._

"You sick bitch" Maka hissed.

"What?" She laughed.

"Well… Whatever… Just… Where are you off to anyway?"

"Hm… You see, Blair told me that she also auditioned as a model downtown so I did too… We both got qualified so… Earlier today we got a call from a modeling company and they want us to model in Barcelona, Spain! And… All I dream is to be the face of a magazine! And I did! So… I'm counting on you" She enthusiastically yelled and smiled to herself from her achievement.

"Oh… Okay fine… But be sure to be back after those three weeks"

"I will"

Soon, the sun came across the window as the rays hits the window pane towards her porcelain face. A wall clock reading the time around nine in the morning she lazily opened one jaded colored eye as she caught a glimpse of the wall clock. Maka who slowly sat on her bed narrowed her eyes. _It's already nine AM. Oh... Just nine... Wait, nine? _Her eyes shuts open as she tore herself from her bed revealing a tired-some girl.  
>"Fuck" She muttered before running down their stairs. She saw a small note on the table so she decided to read it.<p>

_Dear Maka,_

_I'm so sorry for not trusting you… And now, I know I do need to trust you more._

_So Soul will look after you and all… Don't worry, I learned my lesson to trust you and Soul._

_Love, your big sis… Maki_

"Wow... Whatever you say" Maka heard some light foot steps coming towards their door so she picked the nearest book and lightly walked behind the door, taking hold of the book with her hand and ready to chop them dead until she heard a click on the door.

"Who are you bastard?" She whispered. Until the door opened she tackled the human who opened the door while raising the book and ready to attack him while taking hold of his collar while yes... On top of the human she soon realized who opened the door.

"Wait… S-soul? What are you doing here?"

"Shit! Maka… You don't have to attack me you know… Maki told me about her modeling… And she said sorry and all, She told me to assist you in your house because there is no dude to take care of her "little sister" Maka felt embarrassed and looked away while rubbing the back of her head. Soon, the incident was followed by a figure revealing itself until he finally walked the stairs leading to their entrance.

"Maka? I didn't know you molest guys" Kid joked as he stood in front of the two individuals. Until then, Maka noticed that she was STILL on top of Soul so she hurriedly got off and crossed her arms.

"Well, what do you want?" She glared at Kid.

"Great to start the day… Listen, I'm sorry for being an asshole at the party… Can we start again? My name is Kid… What's yours?" He extended his hand and plastered a weak smile on his face. Maka first glared on his hand and then looked back at him. Tapping her small foot lightly on the ground she shook his hand.

"I'm Maka... Now, go away"

"Maka, give Kid a chance he's a very nice guy… You know, he's my friend" Soul said behind her.

"Whatever"

"Maka… N-nice outfit" She first wondered until she looked down to herself. For her sake, she was wearing her red laced night gown. Her cheeks suddenly reddened as she covered herself with her hands while both guys looked away seemingly getting interested on what they were looking at.

"D-don't look" She hurriedly rushed inside and wrapped herself with a bath robe.

"O-okay… You can go inside now" They both settled on the couch while Maka made her breakfast.

"Hey Maka" She turned around to see who it was and surprisingly, it is Soul, sitting on the counter.

"What?"

"Where do I sleep?"

"Hm… Well, Maki and I only have o-one room… So" Everything turned a bit awkward and her cheeks started to feel hot once again. _Curse you whatever it is!_

"How about the couch?" He suggested because he doesn't want to create another awkward moment with Maka.

"Well, the couch… We don't let guests sleep there you know… It's fine with me if you sleep next to me you know… Besides, y-you're just here to look after anyway"

"Fine… But you explain it to your sister"

"Agree" She smiled before sitting on the dining table to eat. Soul sat on the other seat just across Maka's while Kid was distracted in watching TV.

"Maka, do you want to go somewhere? Besides shopping" Soul asked resting his head with his arms.

"Uhm… I need to go to the convenient store to buy noodles… Sorry I can't cook today I'm too lazy"

"Sure… No problem"Then Maka remembered something. She doesn't want to be bounded in the middle of the fake play. The lie about her as Soul's 'girlfriend'. It concerned her a lot. Really a lot.

"Soul, what if Wes finds out any of this?" He just sighed and propped on his seat.

"Relax… He won't… I got this" _Whatever he say _She rolled her eyes while Soul decided to join Kid in watching television but instead, Kid sat across Maka where Soul sat before.

"Hey Maka… Are we… Cool?" She lamely glanced at him but he weakly smiled. _Well… Second chance is always the best choice…_

"Yes… Fine, we are" She shook his hand lamely but he didn't let go. Maka quickly jerked his hand away before things get more awkward. And besides that, she hates him. The fact that he's a jerk and a stalker it took Maka the chance to blame him with her glares. _If only glares could kill. I swear, you're dead already._

"So… Do you have a boyfriend or something?" He scooted a bit closer to her position while smirking. Getting a lot interested.

"W-what? N-no! Don't ask about my personal life you dumbass!" She pointed her fork at him. _I hate you big time!_

"Oh… Risky… Maka… You know, you still don't know me but… You already threaten me with forks" She sighed in defeat. He is right though. Maka is already starting the cold shoulder attitude a little bit too far without knowing Kid. She slowly lowered her fork and softened her sharp looking eyes.

"Fine… Sorry for being a pussy… There" He chuckled and laughed. _Wow, men are hard!_

"You don't have to call yourself a pussy"

"Well… What then?" She finally finished eating and is actually drinking when Kid answered her question.

"Beautiful" Maka who almost choke stood up and walked straight to the kitchen. She could feel the heat once again over creep her cheeks. The way Kid said it... It wasn't because he's being a total fag but because he meant it. His voice were soft and sweet, looking straight towards her eyes and only showing one emotion. 'LOVE'. _No one ever called me beautiful before. But I think he's using his colorful dictionary _She gulped and pushed the thought in the back of her mind. Her heart began to raise it's beat when she felt Kid follow her towards the kitchen. And she is right. She then is washing the dishes while Kid sat on the counter just beside her. _What's his problem?_

"Kid… Let's get things straight… Do you… Like me?" She doesn't want any hints of it and she wants it straight. She sharply looked in his golden gleaming eyes that were staring back at her.

"Well… What do you think… Beautiful… Of course" He stood up and forwarded some few steps towards Maka which made her lean on the sink while she felt the hot breathe tickling her own lips.

"What do you think I came here for if I didn't? To ask for a sandwich? I… Like you" Her stomach suddenly tightened which she doesn't know why about. And it irritated her on the thought that. 'Why didn't she slap him?' or 'Why didn't she walked away from him?' Is she liking it?

SOUL'S POV

Then a thought flashed in Soul's mind. He wanted to ask Maka out with some of his friends to the beach. So he slowly walked towards the direction of the kitchen. While Kid and Maka were still leaning at each others faces.

"Hey Mak-" He cuts himself off when he saw them. He felt a bit uneasy. Yet, he can't tell what was bothering him. His stomach were rumbling. His hands tighten into fists, his tongue go sore because of his pointed teeth. So he just stood there and faked a smile when they turned around to face him.

_Maybe because Kid is a total jerk… He has a lot of surprises… That's what I hate about him._

"Hey… Uhm… Sorry if I interrupted or something… But, I was asking if we can go somewhere cool but not just t-the two of us but with a bunch of friends" He looked away while scratching his head. He had enough of their shit anyway and the thought came across that he won't give a fuck about them.

"Sure… When exactly are you planning then?"

"Soul! That's a great idea! What about the beach? Or waterfalls?"

"Kid… Don't interrupt just once… I'll plan the whole thing" He turned around and walked away. Clearly disturbing them.


	12. Chapter 6 Part 1: Until Midnight

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater  
><strong>

**My Twin Sister  
><strong>

**Chapter 6 (Part 1): Until Midnight**

MAKA'S POV

After what seemed like forever of watching TV. It concluded that they already watched two movies. It bore Soul a lot and he keeps in touch with his phone as if his life depended on it. Texting someone to keep himself busy, he sat just a few feet away from Kid who was busy trying to hit on Maka and on the other hand, Maka who sat on the smaller couch beside the longer one is too naive to realize that he is hitting on her. She thought he's just being too friendly and she hates it. But that's when she realized that she need to go somewhere else to buy some things. She was basically running out of food and other things.

"Oh shoot! I need to go to the convenient store! I need to buy some things!" She stiffened as she stood up both boys stare at her bluntly.

"Well… I can go with you" Kid offered standing up. But somehow Maka felt a bit disappointed in something. Something really important for her. It wasn't hard to figure out really, it's just a matter of perspective.

"Wait… I'll go and come with you too" Soul also informed glancing at Kid. _Well, that solves all… We are all coming…  
><em>So they all exited her house and the three individuals stood motionless. They don't even know why, they just stood there like they're waiting for Christmas. So then, Maka who first took two steps of stairs down to the car sighed first before glancing at the two boys behind her and they sure did followed her.

"I'll drive the car" She demanded but someone caught her arm which made her turn around. And not that it's surprising it's Kid.

"No… A guy can't let a girl drive a car" Kid offered smirking.

"You both shut up, cool guys drive the car and there's nothing you can't do about it! I'll drive" Soul demanded. Maka, the now glaring girl followed her trail to Soul's. She wanted to wipe the grin plastered on his face. She turned around glancing towards the car and she could hear some murmurs behind her back. So she turned back around to face the two 'whispering' or more like dealing boys. And after what seemed life two minutes, Maka couldn't even believe that Kid agreed with Soul that he'll drive.

"That's why I'm driving… Even Kid agrees"

"And it doesn't beat me… So… I'M driving" Her teeth tightened it's grip towards each other and her only target is Soul like some enemy with a rifle.

"It isn't cool for a lady to drive for two huge men you know! It's a bro rule for us! Didn't you read that? Oh that's right, you're a girl!" He started out. _What is he pointing out? That… Girls can't drive cars?_

"I have two working arms you know! I can drive! What am I? A baby or something?" Her nerves are tensing because of the argument. She forwarded for two steps as she raised her voice even louder than his. She can't lose just because of his voice and that's what she said.

"I'm not saying you're a baby, I'm simply saying that it's not cool for us boys to let you drive… It feels as if we're not a gentleman and we're an ass… So will you please, in your permission… Let me drive?" Maka bits her inner cheek and fully regretted saying yes. But she's getting really immature this time and she needs to stop it but anyway, that's not giving up.

"Fine you drive the car "cool" guy" She quoted and when she's about to get inside the seat beside the driver, Soul pinned his arm and it frustrated Maka even more. Not because she gave up but because he started another doing that irritated Maka once again.

"Now what? Please, don't piss me off… Please" She pinched the bridge of her nose with closed eyes trying the best she can to relax herself. But it even irritated her more and the frustration already overpowered her.

"No can't do… You can't go there, I'll put uhm… Just stuffs in there" Soul smiled weakly while scratching the back of his head. Maka tried her best to stop herself to Maka chop him right now.

"What stuffs?"

"My stuffs, I forgot get my stuffs at my house okay? While you and Kid go to the convenient store, I'll get my clothes… Sounds fair?" Maka felt uneasy and uncomfortable with Kid. She glanced at him and he smiled weakly while waving his hand.

"Alright… Fine, I don't want any of your shit and any of mine… So let's just go to the convenient store already" She just agreed and walked inside the car but before she could, Kid already opened the door for her._ Ohh, he's such a gentleman! Sheesh, any guy could do that, even Sou-_

"Maka, what are you going to buy anyway?" Kid asked.

"Some things to eat and all… Why?"

"Nothing really… But I can pay everything you bought… I don't want a girl buying all of those just for us" She looked at him and he simply smiled at her. But not just a smile a very true smile instead.

"No… It'll be a bother… So it's no problem" She said while smiling back.

"No, it's not a bother… I insist" It lightened her mood not only he's a gentleman but he's more of it._ And that is what other man can't do._

"You're not bad" But in her instincts the possibilities of liking him weren't really good. Yet, he has it all. Tall, handsome, rich, a gentleman and a very educated person. He has it all. But why? Why can't Maka like him possibly? She meant, love is like blowing a strong wind on the face of your love in slow motion, right? That's what she red in her books. That love seemed to make everything in slow motion whenever he walks, talks or smile. Like, you expect it to be that way. _But I can't just throw him off the trash bin or something… I need to know him.  
><em>Maka whom who doesn't barely know that she's been staring at Kid while smiling finally came back to reality when Kid spoke.

"You know you could just take a picture and it'll last longer. And you know, smiling makes you even more beautiful. And finally I saw you smile" The heat on her cheeks finally came back. She looked away before rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah, sorry about my cold shoulder… I just can't talk to men straight. I was awkward before, I mean... Yeah, I'm a total nerd that I got used to being teased by men. Guys would call me a ghost bitch, tiny tits and even a hypocrite geek. And the fact that my dad cheated on my mom once... The thought sticks in my mind that men are the same. That's why I'm always cold to all of them. And that's until I met Soul. He's the first one that I can talk to straightly. So... I'm so sorry" Maka didn't know what came over her that she told a few details of her. But it relieved her a bit.

Without any further a-do. Maka felt strong arms wrap around her. The heat on his body collided with hers. "Maka... No matter how hard you glare at me. It's alright... Glare at me whenever you want. I wouldn't hurt you a single bit even if you ignore me. Just don't think of me as the same. I'm different. And I can prove it" He whispered and Maka's mouth hung open, feeling uneasy all of a sudden, she felt weak. While in the other hand, Soul just focused on the road and you can tell he's angry at something despite giving the road his death glare.

"You okay?" She asked as she looked away from kid.

"Yes… Both of you can go out we're here"_ Something in the tone of his voice was like… Hatred or Frustration in it… _So with that, the two got off the car while Soul zoomed really fast getting away from them. And the two stared at the car until it darted it's figure.

"What's his problem?"

"No idea… Let's go" He grabbed her hand. And Maka, didn't complain or jerked it away. She simply followed him.

SOUL'S POV

Soul who is still driving while finding his way towards his house. He hated the feeling. _I can't believe Maka would gave in with his corny tricks with dealing with girls. _He hates Kid. That's the reason of all his pissed attitude. And is it really just because of... His corny ways?

"Son of a bitch! Why does he have to pull it on Maka! I hate it when his tricks! Arg! They're plain corny and not cool at all!" Then, he starts 'normally' ranting at himself like an insane bastard. He held the grip tighter on the steering wheel while cursing words behind his breathe. _I feel like a pain in the ass._

"And why is Maka letting himself being… An ass around her? And he already made progress and what? If I come back they're married now?" He rolled his eyes. "I'm different" He mocked Kid. He hated it with venom dripping in every word.

"Stupid!" He heard his phone rang so he puts it on speaker..

"Hey Soul!" By the way, it's Maki. Soul, being the way he is. Got used to her phone calls and that's why he's not excited anymore. And he needs to set his mind focus straight on his GIRLFRIEND. Not with her sister. Why is that anyway?

"Hey Maki… What's up?"

"Nothing much… We're still at the airport and waiting for our flight but so… Anyways, I'll be back after three weeks and take care of my little sis okay? Oh! Did I mention Kid might want to sleep also in the house" Soul was shocked for a moment, his red wine eyes were forming sparks of fire. He really is making progress. _What awesome powers can he do? Walk through walls now? _

"Oh… He can't because he's busy for tomorrow" He lied. _There's already a lot of shit going on and there's going to be another one. One is enough... And that's me. JUST me! _So he finally made it to his house and the conversation ended a while ago. He packed some clothes and hurriedly ran in the car with a travelling bag. Then, he hurriedly drove back to the convenient store before Kid tries anything funny or that's what Soul think.  
>When he finally made it, he saw them in front of the convenient store with three plastic of groceries. Two with Kid and a smaller one with Maka. And they were laughing with something. So, he pulled the car in front of them. As Kid puts the plastics in front where Soul's space is secured ONLY for him. <em>I won't fucking start a fight. It's not worth it. <em>He just sighed and continued driving until they get back to the house as soon as possible while the two individuals talk about themselves.

They finally made it to the house when Kid helped Maka with the plastics while Maka unlocks the door. So they walked inside with a huff as a sign of tiredness.

"Oh! Which reminds me… Kid, do you have important plans to do?" Soul asked, hoping he has.

"Oh! Right! I forgot to sign some paper works for my father! So Soul and beautiful good bye! See you tomorrow!" He hurriedly ran outside without closing the door, instead Soul closed the door with a smirk of contentment plastered on his face. Maka, with curiosity, bothering her glued herself to the floor so instead, Soul helped her unpack the groceries from the plastics.

"So… Did you two like… Exchange numbers?" Soul first started not bothering to glance at Maka.

"Yeah"

"What? I thought you hate guys?"

"Well, for him… I was wrong he can be an ass but he is friendly and helpful though" _What?_

"So… Do you like him?" Soul got interested so he stopped unpacking and looked at her.

"Well, seriously... It feels like... I don't really like him much. That, he's like just a good friend but maybe you'll be the first one to know if I did"

"Oh…" Was Soul's only reaction.  
>Everything turned out okay and time skipped until eleven thirty. So they decided to watch a horror movie. Maka flicked a CD inside as the TV screen came to life. Every light was turned off and she boringly sat on the couch right on the middle beside Soul.<p>

"What are we watching?"

"Hm… The Rite"

"Cool"

About fifteen minutes had passed everything turned out to be silent and not because it's awkward but because they're watching a movie. He stared at Maka for a while who was too hypnotized by the movie that she didn't notice the stare. Soul soon thought for a while. Maka... She's very different. Her naiveness. From hitting on her with a random guy that she thought was a friendly response, from a smile so innocent that you can't even get angry at her. It's very cute for some reason. It wasn't a try-hard innocence like what other girls do to seek attention. It is very natural to her. Very special though. Very.

"Oh no" She reacted while holding her face with his arm. Soul chuckled. She's cute for her age. _Maka... You're so naive. _

"So… What happened?" She asked still not looking on the screen. He didn't answered he just laughed hard and she teasingly punched him on the arm.

"The priest got possessed by the demon"

"Oh really?" She took a small peak watching back on the screen. He simply smiled and they continued watching. The movie ended at one thirty so they decided to play a card game. They turned the lights back on and got a lipstick on the middle of the coffee table, pushing the small couches aside so that they could have some space to sit on the floor.

"Alright… This game is called Good Morning Queen… I'll give the cards out for both you and I… But you can't look… You'll open the cards, when you see a King you need to say "King!" with a salute of a soldier, and when you saw the Queen card, you have to say "Good Morning, Queen!" and wave your hand around while saying it. When you saw the Jack card you just simply say "Hi Jack" and wave Hi… When you saw the A card we both top of the hands on the middle if you are on top of my hand you lose if I am I lose… When you saw the card number 9 you have to scream like an Avatar… You know that right? The blue creatures the way they scream… And last but not the least, the number 7 you need to say "Choo choo!" And pull out an invisible lever like a train…if you see the other cards with no meaning you don't do anything we continue to open cards one by one alternately. If you are wrong or the last one to top of the hand on the center you get a chance to put a lipstick mark on the face" (**An actual game we all play :D**) He explained while giving out the cards with a smirk plastered on his face.

"No matter how long you explain, I won't play that stupid game"

"Why? You afraid?" He challenged.

_This will let you play_…

"I'm not afraid! It's just plain stupid!"

"Stupid or not we're the only ones in here and second… Still afraid"

"I'm not afraid! Fine! Play it dude!" She taunted back. After giving out the cards they started playing. Okay time skip, they ended up as a draw. Both drew at each others faces. They laughing and smiling at each others stupid remark. Maka, whom already looked like 'Joker' from 'Batman' while Soul, whom already looked like 'Hellboy' were still playing even if there's no space on their face to put lipstick on. They were happy at each others company.

_This will be one hell of a night! And I like it!_


	13. Chapter 6 Part 2: Sleepless

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater  
><strong>

**My Twin Sister  
><strong>

**Chapter 6 (Part 2): Sleepless**

MAKA'S POV

Everything were deep in silence. Every light was turned off as two individuals lied on a California king bed which in a matter can't fit them both properly and despite Soul's muscular body, he had mostly the space of the bed. The room cold as ice with the air conditioner blowing cold wind which in a matter of fact is in number one. Even a comforter can't take a heat to produce from. They both can't sleep. Staring on the ceiling as if they're waiting for something.

"Soul" Maka called out his name in a weak voice.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine as a toy robot… I just can't sleep"

"Same with you" Maka doesn't even know if it's because of the cold temperature or just the closeness of their distance because no matter how big the bed is for her and her sister it wasn't big enough for Soul that only a pillow is just the boundary on the middle of the bed.

"How is it going with you and Maki?" Somehow she felt light-headed all of a sudden which she doesn't know about. They were giving each other the 'short-ass' answers. Who wouldn't? They sleep on the same bed!

"We're okay" She chuckled as if his voice was forced to say it. Both weren't really taking their eyes off the ceiling as if it's very interesting. Soul finally glanced at Maka who was still staring on the ceiling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" He closed his eyes and open one eye to glare at her.

"It's a neutral relationship she's always gone… Blame her"

"Yeah… I know, but one time… I had a boyfriend named Free he was the hottest guy in school yet he fell for Maki but she didn't know I dated him. Love is a bitch" Maka first laughed before it was followed by Soul. But soon, it made Soul thinking. Thinking of a fact. One fact.

"Wait… Made me think… You're a bookworm... Well, not that bookworms aren't cool or maybe eighty five percent aren't but... How can you date a guy like that anyway? Mostly guys like that, date cheerleaders, whores or even a teacher...Trust me, I know." _Oh-no… I-I… Me and my mouth! Fuck it! _She nervously laughed when Soul sided to look at Maka.

SOUL'S POV

Soul already know the answer, right? He just wanted her to confess herself. It was big for her and him. They have a very consistent best friend relationship for now. Talking, laughing, teasing and even cursing at each others faces it matters. Waiting for Maka to answer, he tapped his delicate fingers on the wooden part of the bed. She first sighed, hoping for her to confess.

"Fine… Mom and Dad died because of me… Stupid right?" She muffled a sound but he just continued listening.

"You see, Maki and I always run as a homecoming queen and she always wins… But in 11th grade I won for the first time… Mama and Papa asked what I want but because of me… For being immature that I wanted a video game yes… They granted it but it took them so long to get back and we were so worried that we asked the police about it… Few weeks later they found mom and dad in the car that they fell off the bridge they saw only one thing inside the car and that is the video game… I changed myself… I was once before like a Barbie doll being designed now I'm a bookworm reading long stories which I did loved… I don't want anyone to know because they always say "You should get back on being some fucking whore and date a lot of guys" She mocked an annoying voice and sighed. Soul first closed his eyes feeling the guilt in the pit of his stomach, he opened them once again revealing the velvet color of his eyes once again.

"I need to tell you something... At first I never really planned in befriending you. I only thought about myself that I tried to use you to make Maki like me. The solution I thought is to befriend you but right after I heard the story with Maki of what you've just witnessed I felt guilty in using you. So I decided, to be true to you. One thing is for sure, when I heard your story... I never said anything... Anything that says you should change back to your normal self and act like a bitch" Her eyes widened.

"What? You knew what happened?" _Uh-oh… I'm in so much trouble_.

"Yes"

"All this time... I acted so stupid as if I'm a damn robot being controlled and you tried to... Use me? You're an asshole... And it doesn't change" She turned around in the opposite direction. Covering herself more with the comforter._ Fuck! I can't deal with girls this way!_

"Listen… Yeah I did… But did you hear a fucking word on me? Did I spread it to the whole fucking world that "Hey! She should change into a whore fucking men!" using a megaphone? No! Because I'm worried… So… Here I come" Soul smirked and started to tickle her waist. She tried to hold back her laughter but she couldn't.

"Hey! Stop it! Hahahaha! That tickles!" She tried to slap his hands away but Soul even tickled her more on her neck. He walked on top of her and straddled her arms.

"Ow! Shit!" He cursed when Maka kicked Soul's stomach leaving him face-flat on the floor.

"This will cause me a lot of pain" He groaned before slowly climbing back to bed. Maka even managed to laugh along with him. Maybe because, she felt touched by the words he just contradicted.

"Now you're laughing… How uncool of you to kick me"

"It's because you're a jackass"

"Yeah… Whatever… Night" He turned around before his eye lids flutter shut, hearing one last good night behind him.

'_I like you… I'm not kidding' Soul confessed with his cheeks rose from the heat waltzing with a familiar ash-blonde haired girl who was practically crying._

'_You jerk! I really like you too!' Maka cried and rested her head on his chest. Hearing the familiar sound of his heartbeat._

_Soul slowly lowered his head inches breaking apart on their distance. One step closer as he kissed the lips he wanted the most. They taste like strawberries that were fresh…_

_Maka wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss._

_Everything faded back into a house. Familiar actually, it's Maka's house… Soul slowly walked up the stairs and saw a blonde girl on the door._

'_Maka?' He grabbed her shoulders. She turned around and it was Maki._

'_Soul… Why? Why did you keep this for so long?' Tears streaming out of her eyes and new ones burning on the corner of her eyes._

'_What do you mean?'_

'_You and Maka! I hate you! Go away'_

'_Wait… Maki!'_

"Maki!" He sat up on his place, looking around. Everything was still dark. Only a dim shadow of the moon can be attracted on the window. He looked around as cold sweats were forming on his eye brows and all over his body. He removed his torso glancing to his right, he saw Maka still asleep but she's on the middle of the bed and the pillow invading it, was gone. He sighed first before covering his face with his hands.

"Nothing special… It's all just a stupid dream" He whispered. He slowly lied back down on the bed finally drifting back to sleep.

_BAM! Shit!_ He flinched in surprise, opening one lazy eye to check but he felt something on his side moving so he slowly opened both his eyes, and they widened. His arms were all over Maka. Hugging her tight actually, while Soul's face was actually facing or even nose-touching on the nape of her neck. That's what he felt like, the aroma of strawberries. Her face was buried on his bleach white hair. She finally opened her eyes slowly then followed by the same reaction both got stuck on their position. But before Maka could scream he pulls his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh… Don't scream… I heard something downstairs"

"You were hugging me? Why were you hugging me? How can't I not panic? You pervert!" She started to threaten him once again with her books.

"Hey! I'm not the one who woke up when YOU were also hugging me!" He half yelled. Her face turned cherry red while turning away and of course of Soul... Who's heart was beating so fast. They both stood up away from the bed and Maka could feel the heat rise again from her cheeks. His broad torso and muscles exposed and she hugged him. He sighed first before sliding his fitted shirt on his body. Maka in the other hand, followed those delicate muscles with her eyes. _Maka! Stop it! Don't be such a pervert!_

"I don't even know how I got there, okay?"

"Shhh… Fine… Enough of this shit! But I'll remember this" He winked and she finally had the chance to chop him on the head.

"Ow! Shit!"

"Stop it! Let's go check" She whispered._ Now who's talking?_

"You don't say" They slowly peeked their heads through the door. Seeing the white door in front of their second floor door. A figure of a person is seen on the blurry part of their door.

"I better get it" He insisted but that's when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"What if it's a burglar or something?" He stooped on her eye level, their head were inches from each other. As Maka just stared at him bluntly.

"Relax… Stop watching too much suspense" He walked towards the door and glanced at Maka with a "Relax" look. He opened the door with a smirk plastered on his face. Soon, it was followed by a loud bang as Soul took hold on the door knob somehow, being knocked over by the attacker.

"Maka! Maka! Help!"

"Soul!" She ran to his side as fast as she could with the thickest book you could think of. Her face turned into an unamused face, realizing that he was just joking. She hits him once again with the now thicker book.

"Ow! I was just kidding!" _But yes! I hate who was on the door… Kid_

"Kid? What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"Oh… Soul did you tell Maka already?"

"Oh… Hi Kid" _Damn you Kid…_

"Oh right… Maka, WE are going to the beach right about now… Some of my friends are already there and you need to pack all of your clothes because we'll be there about a week and don't worry you'll be excused from school... My dad can cover you and he already did" _Curse you Kid… Why do you have to show up? _Kid said with a thumbs up. With a huge smug of smile on his face. But then, Maka stepped at Soul's foot. Hard. He yelped in pain while grabbing his foot.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?... Woman" Soul muttered.

"Why the hell didn't you told me earlier? It would be a burden to keep them waiting" She ran back to the house and rushed back to her room. Kid soon walked inside, resting his elbow on Soul's shoulder. Soul glared at his elbow. And it is a BIG DEAL for him. For him only.

"That's why I like her a lot" _Big deal…_

"Oh… Yeah" Soul sarcastically responded.

"Soul… You're one lucky bastard already… I mean she is the sister of Maki… And I may be luckier if ever we-"

"Alright… Just get your ass inside… Don't need to talk like a cotton candy" _Is it just me or do I get frustrated easily to Kid…_

"Kid… Don't ruin anything here I'll go change" He climbed up the stairs and walked straight to the bathroom.

"Stupid perfectionist freak… "That's why I like her a lot" He mocked while dressing himself with a black sweat shirt and a board shorts. He took his ray ban sunglasses up to his head as if it was a head band. He walked over to the mirror and smirked at his own reflection.

"Today… Will be fucking cool" He slowly climbed down the stairs processing the different girl whom who was just talking to Kid, facing her back. She's sexy. Those delicate curves which attracted any guy, that ash brown hair that glossed through the wind and even her long legs that made every guy drool. Soul always thought she's too conservative but today... It's different. _One fucking word. HOT. _He shrugged his head, trying to avoid his thoughts. She wore a pure red bikini top that was knotted behind her neck and back with a partner of a very short shorts which is also in pure bloody red. And wrapping herself with a white translucent cardigan. She looked like a goddess for his sake! Soul regained himself before he acts stupid.

"Well, let's go! We'll take each of our cars" They both nodded as they walked inside of their cars. Soul has his red porche in front of the two other cars behind him. Followed by Maka's black 'Mazda' three and lastly, Kid's 'BMW'. Soul turned the radio on as he opened the window, covering his eyes with the shades. He felt cool... No... He is cool after all.

_Hi! This is Azusa Yumi! And here is a song request… From Ryu saying 'Hi, Azusa you are the number one ever! I always turn on the radio to hear your voice. And more power to One Death Radio' Aw, thank you… Here is his song request 'Cooler than me' by 'Mike Posner' _He smirked all the way with the song even matched his cool attitude. Each side of the rode has this green palm tree which means they're nearly on the beach. Soon, the car came to a stop because of a stop light. He honked his car when two girls walked over to his side. He lowered his shades and winked at them. They both giggled and leaned forward revealing their cleavages at Soul's face.

"Hey handsome… Where you at?" She caressed his face while smirking.

"Just gonna party do you wanna come?" He smirked back.

"Where is it? We might squeeze in"

"Hm… Just at the beach right next to those two hills… If you want to come… I'll wait for both of you baby girl" He grinned as both of them giggled back. He heard a honk behind him as he popped his head out of the window he saw the familiar form inside the car. And she's somewhat angry and frustrated. Even pissed off.

"Oh… You better catch up it's already green light… But here's my number in case you… Want to have some good time" He handed them a card before zooming in.

_Yeah… This will be cool than I expected._

MAKA'S POV

_Seriously? Who flirts in front of the stop light? And those girls are not even… They don't even know him! Come on! _She glared on the road while moving her head forward on the road. She's pissed off.

"He's such an asshole! How can he flirt in front of the stop light!" Maka doesn't know why but she feels like wanting to shove her fists in their mouths. Maybe because of frustration and anger. For just the stop light? Or maybe those seven letter word. That word that denied her brain it wasn't. _An I'll get Soul for this… He is already a jackass, asshole and a pervert!_

"What can they possibly like from him?" She looked insane. Talking to herself and even ranting like a mug. She can't even face it herself that she IS. That seven letter word. She denied it anyway.

_Probably because of his looks… Red wine eyes, snowy-white hair, tanned colored skin, shark-like teeth, broad shoulders and back, hunky chest, rock-hard ab-_

_Wait! What the hell is wrong with my brain? _Her legs turned numb as her chest heats up. Imagining that. That hot, sexy and sweaty top. Rock hard abs, chest and shoulders. That sexily smirk and red wine eyes staring at her.

_Scumbag brain you motherfucker! Work properly. _She clenched her teeth and just followed Soul's trail while talking to herself all the way.


	14. Chapter 7 Part 1: At the beach

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater  
><strong>

**My Twin Sister  
><strong>

**Chapter 7 (Part 1): At the beach  
><strong>

MAKA'S POV

Three cars approached an open gate private beach resort. With a hotel just beside it and of course only... People who are invited are the only ones coming. Why? Because Wes, Soul's brother. Owns the whole place. A five star hotel just a few feet away from the white sand beach. The blue coastal water enveloped by the sun setting on the sky. As the three cars passed towards the parking space of the hotel. They got off their cars and walked inside the main lobby. An old man dressed with a tuxedo approached the door.

"Good afternoon, mister Evans" The old man bowed in respect, greeting the first one to approach the door followed by Maka and Kid.

"Good afternoon, Sebastian" They approached the black and white colored couches just beside the glass made walls of the hotel. A girl with a high black ponytail sat just beside a blue haired and talkative guy. And with two other girls. A girl with orange-blonde, long hair with a red tank top and white tie, with someone who resembles like her. Only younger and with shorter hair.

"Soul! It's been years since you came. We were here like... Two hours ago" Liz, the girl with the long orange-blonde hair complained while pinching the bridge of her nose. Soul in the other hand, rolled his eyes. Liz narrowed her eyes and saw Maka just behind him. Narrowing her eyes back to Soul with crossed legs.

"Now what? I know you're thinking something" He first started.

"Yeah, I know... Soul? Is she your girlfriend?" She glanced back towards Maka who answered for Soul in an exaggerated matter.

"Uhm... N-no, no no! I'm the sister of her girlfriend. My name is Maka. And the one he's dating is Maki my twin sister" She explained in a very fast pace.

"Ohhhhhhkay. Oh and I'm Liz"

"Well, introduce at each other later... Let's get to your rooms" Soul irritatedly sets aside.

They all walked inside an elevator as Soul pressed the highest floor which is at floor number fifty. As the elevator music started to ring in their ears. Soul first sighed as they all waited for the elevator to open. When it did, Soul first came out followed by the others, leading the whole way. The hotel looked simple yet elegant with a mixture of Victorian and modern type. He pushed two huge golden doors open. Revealing a huge penthouse. The view can be seen because of the glass walls. A piano on the side as it elevated. The way two huge pillars were in every corner. Two other doors on the other side and one on the other. A black and white velvet couches sat on the side of the piano with a flat screen TV that were on the wall. The balcony that surrounded the whole penthouse and a fire place just in the middle of the two doors in each side. Everything was perfect. Everybody gawked but for Soul... It's pretty normal for him.

"Fucking awesome, Soul!" Liz erupted. Maka looked around with her eyes with her mouth hung open. Patty on the other hand was just playing with the carpet. Black Star was yelling how much awesome he is than the penthouse while Tsubaki tries to calm him. One word. Normal.

"Alright. The party starts at... Six PM... You can do whatever you want since you all still have uhm... Eight hours to kill" He boringly said giving a key to Tsubaki."This is your room" He opened the door just on the side of the fire place revealing, two red California king beds. A table lamp on the middle and the white curtains sets aside as the walls were made of glass a giant TV was in front. Making it even more a very interesting place. Everyone was speechless until Soul closed the door.  
>"Soul is really awesome!" Patty yelled while throwing herself on the bed.<p>

"Hi Maka... You still remember me?" Tsubaki patiently asked as Maka threw herself back on the other bed.

"Yes... Why not? You''re Tsubaki from the party... Hi" She sweetly said.

"Do you mind if we sleep together in this bed, Liz and Patty are sisters... So they sleep together"

"No, I'm completely fine. You can. I can't just own the whole bed"

So Liz sat up getting interested in the new girl. She placed her index finger on her chin, wondering something. So he sat beside Maka as she smiles at her.

"Hi Maka... I'm Liz and this is my sister Patty" She introduced.

"Hi Liz, Patty" Soon, after greeting Patty. Patty tackled Maka on the soft bed, hugging her tightly. As if her life depended on her. "Maka-chan! It's so nice to see you!" She enthusiastically yelled in a childish voice.

They talked a lot of things as if they were natural friends. From Maka's favorite color, to her first love. From Tsubaki's first date with Black Star and from Patty's first fight with a guy. It was fun. Very fun. Until Liz brought up the thought that's she's been thinking a while ago.

"Hey Maka... I've been wondering, why isn't your sister here? In a matter of fact, SOUL'S girlfriend?" The two other girls soon nodded in agreement. And it was suspicious for them. Why would Soul's own girlfriend without him? Maka first sighed before answering.

"She went to Barcelona, Spain to model"

"But... Does it bother her that you and Soul-" Before Liz could continue, Maka groaned in frustration. She's done with this issue and she brought that up. But it's rude to tell it to her anyway so she needed her guts back to tell everything else.

"Well... She did bothered... Like a lot. She thought I'd steal Soul away. I'm not like that but we got along after talking. So she trusts me anyway. So, no worries"

"But... Do you have feelings for Soul?" That's when it hits her. The weird urge in her stomach that it turned upside down. The heat coming from her chest, risin to her cheeks. Her heart thumping madly. Can it possibly be? Possibly be that... She... Likes... SOUL? The boyfriend of her own sister? Can she possibly like him? _No. I'm not. It's very impossible_. She denied herself.  
>"What? No! Why? I mean... He's my sister's boyfriend!"<p>

"Dude, relax... I was just kidding" Liz joked while Maka laughed nervously. After a few chats they finally wasted two hours. But until Liz thought of something to do.

"Hey guys... Let's hit the beach!" Everyone agreed and of course Maka did. The fact that she's already wearing her bikini. So they brought some stuffs before locking their room. Assuming that the boys already left, they exited the hotel as the cold breeze touched their skin. Palm trees just a few feet away from the coastal waters. A chain of food materials, souvenirs, tattoos and a whole lot more just before the palm trees. They placed their things just on a table beside a sunbathing bed. Maka lied on it and removed her cardigan.

"Maka! Let's swim!" Liz yelled from afar with Tsubaki and Patty, splashing water at each other.

"No thanks. I'll swim later! I just want to relax a bit!" She yelled back.

"Whatever you say" After than, Liz ran towards the two other girls. Giggling from their splashes. Maka in the other hand, smiled as she felt relived from her problems. But what caught her eyes is that Soul, Kid and Black Star were playing this beach volleyball game. She noticed how, sweaty his torso was. How his eyes paired with the sun, how he would hit the ball with his arms and how he would smirk devilishly. _Maka, get a hold of yourself._ _What are you thinking? Stop it right now!_ She scolded herself.

_Wait_. Then, a flashback came through her mind. Some words that entitled. _'Reddening cheeks, Tightening stomach, enlargement of the pupils and massive heart beats. Are signs of love. Love is a feeling where in you take a like towards a person within his or her personality, thought or even appearance'_ Her eyes widened. She felt every symptom that the book she just red. She never noticed. It was love after all.  
>"No... I-I-I can't" She was darting into space until someone called her attention.<p>

"Maka!" Soul waved calling her attention. She flinched in surprise, feeling the hot feeling once again. It was bad for her to be with Soul. She already fell. She fell deep for him. And she just noticed this just now.

"Uh... W-what?" She yelled back.

"Wanna play?" He invited.

"Uh... N-no thank you... I'm just gonna swim!" Though she doesn't want to swim, she needs an excuse away from him. She hurriedly ran towards the coastal waters. Feeling the coldness shivering her whole body, she ran where the others were. As soon, as she found them. They were with Kid. So she ran to their direction, a bit flustered.

"Oh... Hey beautiful" Kid first greeted her. The other girls stood on the other side. Liz, signalling Tsubaki and Patty to leave.

"Oh... We're gonna go ahead... We need to guard our stuffs" Liz pushed Tsubaki's shoulders as they left the two individuals. Kid smirked at Maka sexily but it wasn't amusing for Maka.

"Wanna... Go for a swim?" Kid invited. Maka first glanced towards Soul's direction and he was practically staring on their direction, more like glaring or maybe just their direction but not them and that's what Maka thought.

"Uh... Sure" They went to the deeper part of the beach as they felt the cold water hug them. They swam in a melancholic way, very synchronized. Until they just floated on the water.

"Maka?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you... Take a liking on me?" He asked. As much as, Maka hated him. No. She doesn't like him nor love him. She loves someone else. Which involves a certain albino sexist. But she can't take him away from her sister. She's not a slut to do that. She hated to say it but it was for the sake of her sister. She trusted her. And she can't break that like a wine glass.

"Maybe... You might find out the answer... Later" She forced a smirk before running off away from him. She forced the almost burning tears away from her eyes. Before things went wrong. She noticed this just now. How can she noticed this just now? "Stupid, stupid, stupid" She scolded herself in a weak voice. Running towards a hut, she saw Soul already walking away.

She darted into space, thinking the possibilities of liking him. _If I like him... I would get nervous... Yes! I'll try it out _She stood up from the hut. Before running towards Soul's direction who was in fact, sitting on the nearby water.

"Hey" She first greeted. Well, everything felt the same. She wasn't nervous.

"Hi... Aren't you supposed to be with Kid?" He coldly asked without taking his eyes off the water.

"Well... I-I... I don't know" Then, her eyed widened. She did liked him.

"Maka, can I ask you? Do you like Kid?" He finally faced her. With his eyes mixed with different emotions. You can't tell what it was.

"Uhm... I-I-I really don't know" Her heart felt different. As if, she's not satisfied with Kid. She wanted the person just beside her. But what will her sister think of her? A whore? A slut? A bitch?

"Well, I'll just be walking just across that hill... Kid I think is waiting for you" He pointed his finger towards Kid who was just on the other hut, tapping is fingers.

"Uh... Yeah yeah... I wouldn't want to be a bother" She slowly walked away. She first glanced towards Soul who just stood up and started to walk away. Maka on the other hand, walked off on the opposite direction.

SOUL'S POV

He made it to the hill, As soft glass enveloped his bare feet. The wind started to tickle his body, sitting on the edge. He felt relieved from the peace he had. But something was bothering him. Then, he finally thought of it. _Why do I feel so... Gloomy? Being gloomy is not cool _He lied his back on the soft grass while closing his eyes.

Then, something he realized caught his mind's attention. _Why do I feel like punching Kid's ass right now? Why do I smile with Maka? Why is my eyes see always Maka in every person? Wait... Am I... Liking her? Wait. _He sat back up, glancing towards the direction where Maka is, he saw Maka talking with Kid. But why does he feel that way?

"Soul... Remember... You have a girlfriend!" He smacked his hand on his forehead. In just three seconds, he forgot, HE has a girlfriend. And he was practically glaring at Kid like he owned Maka. He felt stupid. Why would he fall for her sister? He felt like a douche himself. _I need to settle this once and for all _His plan might be risky. But... It might work.

He wanted to invite Maka just the two of them to talk. Of what he felt for her. He ran off the hill but he couldn't see Maka everywhere. Until he reached a familiar ash-browned hair girl with a guy. His eyes widened before he could call off her name, he hid behind a palm tree while clutching his chest. That's it. He was hurt. He does like Maka. He just saw Maka kissing Kid. Kissing KID. He ran away before they could see him. He doesn't know where he was going but not until he reached towards a beach bar.

"Perfect" He whispered before forcing a smirk and entering the bar.

MAKA'S POV

(Before the incident)

_I can't like Soul. He's my sister's boyfriend. I can't possibly... I must like... Him _She glanced towards Kid who was just walking beside her. She never felt anything towards him. But, he can't just tell Soul about her feelings.

And besides, Soul told her that... She should be with Kid because he's already taken. And that's what Maka thought. She turned towards Kid to face him.

"Kid... I... I think... I do like you" She forced those words in her mouth. Fully regretting everything. But none the less, she can't like Soul. No! That was a crime for her sister's trust! Kid's eyes brightened as he held her hand. She wasn't amused. She was waiting for someone to save her. A certain snow white-haired albino. Then, she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and forced a kiss. A kiss that didn't told any story. It wasn't in a book. It wasn't in any book she red. That a kiss, should send sparks all over your body.

Then, a tear stung her eyes, followed by another and another. No matter, she "DID" liked Kid. She pulled away while walking away from him. She wiped away the tears on her eyes before running away as fast as she could.


	15. Chapter 7 Part 2: Drunken Love

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**My Twin Sister**

**Chapter 7 (Part 2): Drunken Love**

SOUL'S POV

What was this feeling? What is this feeling? A pain in his chest. He never experienced anything like it though. But maybe, karma hits him hard. He escaped a long exhale of alcohol before drinking another shot. He sat on a stool just in front of the mini bar. His hair was sticking everywhere, his breathe smelt like alcohol and his heart was throbbing hard. Why does he felt like this? He wobbled his hand before ordering another twelve shots of red vodka. He glanced to his right and saw a brunette girl, smirking at him.

"What the hell do you want?" He coldly asked. Soon, the girl backed away slowly. He needed time for himself. He doesn't want to talk to anyone nor see anyone. He needed to be alone. He has been drinking for already, two hours now. Drinking in four o'clock. Who does that? Probably a broken hearted guy.

Soul walked over to a group of people just dancing in front of him. Large palm trees surrounding the area. Torches placed in each tree. As a stage elevated where in a band plays their songs. Soon, he brought his alcohol with him and sat on an empty table while tapping his fingers.

"For all those, who are hurt... From a lost someone, who got fired on a job or who are broken hearted out there. We'll sing this song for you... Save You by Simple Plan" The blonde boy, wearing nothing but his red boxer shorts announced on the microphone as the tune started. It didn't helped Soul. He was drowned.

_'Take a breathe, I pull myself together  
><em>_Just another stair until I reach the door,  
><em>_You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
><em>_I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away' _The vocalist sang in a gloomy voice. Soon, his eyes started to burn for tears.

"Shit happens" He chuckled to himself before gulping another shot. He pulled the tears away, not wanting to cry. But he wanted to. He massaged his own forehead while closing his eyes. He opened them once again. Glancing to his front, he saw a lot of couples kissing each other. He was very envious. Very jealous.

_'Sometimes I wish I could save you  
><em>_And there's so many things that I want you to know,  
><em>_I won't give up ti'll it's over  
><em>_If it take you forever I want you to know' _The chorus struck his heart. He couldn't take it anymore. His eyes burned from tears. As it escaped one, then followed by another. He cried. He cried silently but with full of tears. He ran his hand on his hair. Making small whimpers. He may lose his cool but it didn't matter to him anymore.

"Fuck you Kid" He hissed before ordering one bottle of vodka. After receiving his vodka, he walked away while drinking on it. Wobbling with his feet, he walked back to the hill which took him thirty minutes.

MAKA'S POV

It was already six. Maka came back to the penthouse to change to a white summer dress. The sun almost came to the waters as she exited. Then, she saw where a group of people were dancing and a band playing. A small beach bar beside it. She couldn't find anyone anywhere. But she doesn't bothered now. She needed her own peace. So, she sat on the stool of the beach bar before ordering a bottle of brandy. Tying her hair into a bun she sighed.

But before she could continue, she cried once again. Tears dropped on the wooden made counter. "I'm a horrible monster" She whispered while drinking a glass of brandy. But then, something familiar rang her ears.

"Hey guys, I'm Soul... This part right here hurts" His voice rang on the microphone, his eyes were almost shutting close and his voice was slurry. He pointed his index finger to his chest. And may be considered his heart. "I'm a douche... Yeah, but you wouldn't want to know the whole story" He laughed as everyone followed.

"Well... Enough with this shit... I'm gonna sing this stupid song called Love Hurts by Incubus. Yeah... Because when life gives you lemons... Fuck you" Everyone cheered most especially girls. Maka just watched Soul. She watched his eyes. Full of hurt.

He strums the acoustic guitar and his eyes turned red. Before tears started to escape it. Maka felt the same. But why is Soul hurt? She doesn't even understand.

_'Tonight we drink to youth and holding fast the truth  
><em>_Don't wanna loose what I had as a boy  
><em>_My heart still has a beat but love is now a feat  
><em>_As common as a cold play in LA' _He sang. He winked in one of the girls. Then, Maka thought it was just his way of partying.

"I don't want to be a whore" She whispered. She lowered her head and cried once again.

_'Sometimes when I'm alone I wonder  
><em>_Is there a spell that I am under  
><em>_Keeping me from seeing the real thing?' _

_'Love hurts  
><em>_But sometimes it's a good hurt  
><em>_And it feels like I'm alive' _He sang the whole song as much as his hearts.

"Well... Thank you for baring with me and with this albino. Everyone, Shall we party!" He yelled everyone cheered as he got off the stage and started dancing with some girls. He wanted to forget everything. Forget Maka, Kid and even Maki. He needed his time for himself anyways.

Maka ignored the fact that Soul was partying and she was drinking to her heart's content. And it was just eight in the evening. Until someone started a fight. He glanced to the groups of party people and saw that certain boy.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU SPILLED YOUR STUPID BEER ON MY FAVORITE SHIRT!" A guy clutched a handful of Soul's shirt with clenched teeth. He has blonde hair with ear phones in his ears.

"YOU REMOVE YOUR FUCKING HANDS OF ME, OLD MAN!" Soul yelled back and his eyes were raging fury. Until someone would stop them. "WHY YOU!" The guy started to pull a blow on him. Until Maka stopped them.

"Hey! Mr... Sorry to interrupt but please let go of him... I'll take him with me and we'll leave" His fist softened and sighed. "Okay... But tell your boyfriend to stop making fights"

"Justin!" A girl waved from afar as the blonde boy glanced towards it. "Uh... W-we better go... Mr. Justin" She politely said as she held Soul's arm around her neck. Soul's eyes was already closed and maybe he fell asleep already. Maka walked away with Soul with her.

"Why do you have to pull this kinds of stupid shit anyway?" She asked irritatedly on the drunk dude. She approached the door as Sebastian opened it for her.

"Do you need help? Ms. Albarn?"

"No need... I'll take him" So she walked over to the elevator and pushed their floor number. Waiting for the door to open Soul's eyes half opened.

"He doesn't... Belong... To-" With that he cuts himself and replaced it with a snore. She doesn't get what he was saying. She just rolled her eyes and walked over to their room. Laying him properly on the couch she watched his peaceful face.

"I can't... I can't be" She whispered as her jaded orbs collapsed with tears. Soul groaned and is still asleep but not until he started to talk once again in his sleep. What's bothering him anyway? That's what she's thinking.

"Maka" He whispered her name in a soothing voice. "Yeah?" She asked while sniffing. Wiping her tears away. She had enough of her tears. She was basically crying her eyes out before six o'clock.

"Maka" He whispered her name once again. Maka stopped answering and started to listen on his voice yet he's still asleep. She walked over to the small kitchen and applied a cold towel on top of Soul's forehead.

"You should know... That" She waited for what's he's saying. Unconscious or not she wanted to listen to his voice. His soothing voice. It relaxed her as much as he's the reason why she needed to like Kid. "Kid loves you" Maka sighed. She hoped that he would say something different. She walked over to the girls room and lied on to bed. She doesn't want to hear anything from him or from Kid. All she wanted was to stop hurting herself.

"And I... Do too... So much" Soul lastly said. But Maka didn't have the timing to hear those words she swear she could have heard. She cried again in her room. Opening her phone, even in her phone was her and Soul. The picture during Soul's party. The one where she hugged Soul from behind while Soul applied his index fingers under Maka's nose. Both had bright smiles. She just wanted everything back in the way they were. The way she didn't thought of Soul as a possible lover.

"I should have stopped being with you, when I knew this were going to happen" Tears once again started to form in her eyes until she heard a click on the door. She looked over and it was Tsubaki.

"Hey sorry if ever we left... We went to a fast food chain to eat but we-... MAKA, are you... Crying?" Tsubaki asked, rushing to her side. Maka didn't answered she just hugged Tsubaki tight and cried loudly. She bursts everything she wanted to burst. Why did she even fell for him? The fact that he's a cold hearted sexist and a sadistic and sarcastic person. What can she possibly like?

"Would talking help?" Tsubaki whispered. Maka looked up as Tsubaki smiled at her sweetly. She felt relieved for a moment as if her smile had the magic to do that. She glanced on her back hoping no one else heard her talking.

"W-where are t-the others?" She stuttered wiping her swollen eyes.

"They said that I should check you here and bring you this... They were just walking on the beach" Maka sighed in relief, Tsubaki smiled once again. Asking Maka once again if anything's wrong.

"Tsubaki... If I told you this... Don't tell the others" Tsubaki nodded. She can keep a secret once a friend asks her to. It mattered to her if she can help her friend. In any way possible.

"I... Kissed Kid" Maka whispered. She popped her head on their door and saw Soul still on his position the way she left him. She bits her lip and looked at the now wide eyed Tsubaki. She froze on her position.

"You what? Why did you? And why are? Why are you crying then?" Tsubaki's voice began to ring louder. Maka motioned her to be quiet and soon as she did, she covered her mouth. She began to take interest in Maka's statement not just that she missed a lot but because she'll be able to help her out if she needed to.

"I... Like someone else" Tsubaki and the other girls already know the answer. But they can't interfere with her love life. She has to do it with herself. Tsubaki sighed first before bringing her gaze back to Maka.

"Maka... We know that already... You LIKE Soul" Maka's eyes widened. Is it that obvious? Her mouth that gaped open hung on it's place as Tsubaki motioned for other details.

"The way... You look at him...It's in your eyes... You like him. But the only help that I can give you is... You should just let things happen. Asking Soul might break your friendship and I'm sorry... We can't just ask him away. We're not like that to plan on people. Just try and act natural. But... Are you okay with Kid?" Her eyes were full of worry. How can't she?

"I'm... I-I can manage. And thank you... For everything" Her eyes softened as Tsubaki stood up from the bed and walked to the door. Stopping by, she glanced back and smiled. "Oh and... We'll be waiting just down the beach. I won't tell the others. I promise" She stormed out of the room, leaving Maka thinking again. _Why does everything have to go through with this? Just keep it natural... I-I-I'll manage with Kid. I-I know I can't l-like Soul. He's my sister's. That would broke her trust _She thought. Maka prepared herself to just go with the others. Fixing her tied bun properly and applying some small amount of baby powder on her face. She forced a smile before tears fell. She closed the door as she saw Soul motionless on the couch. She was basically worried.

So she slowly walked on his direction and stood in front of him. Soul's body looked a bit red. The alcohol might have gave him the risks to look like a red drunk man. He slowly moved. His hand on his chest and the other fell off the couch. Maka observed the loose and unbuttoned polo. She placed her hand right above his chest. He's hot. No not like hot like a jagger but he's hot. Literally.

Maka hurriedly ran to the small kitchen and walked back over with a basin of water and a white face towel. She slowly placed his arms on his sides as she bits her bottom lip. She slowly unbuttoned his polo. Exposing his skin that sent shivers down her spine. "You should be thankful enough, huh" She whispered before applying the cold towel on his torso.

After about fifteen minutes she exited the hotel and ran over to the beach where she saw the others and most especially. Kid. He waved his hand for her as she slowly waved back. Stopping on her tracks. Her small smile faded into a smug of sadness. _I'm using Kid. For my own. And he thoughts I like him. N-no. I'll learn to love him. I will love him. I DON'T love Soul. I don't love Soul _She repeated those words in her mind as she started to walk forward. She sat beside Kid who wrapped his arm around her waist. _I don't love Soul. _Everyone was circled in the middle of the small fire they made. But Tsubaki whom who glanced at Maka gave every worry she has for her friend. Maka doesn't know what to do, so she just played along with Kid. She forced her mind to snuggle close to him. He basically glanced at her and gave her a passionate smile.

"Maka, why did you ran off earlier?" He whispered. Maka uneasily smiled. "I didn't felt so good. But here I am... With you" Maka felt numb after saying those words. She felt numb because Kid kissed her and she didn't dared to know and process. Things got a little awkward but before Black Star spoke.

"OHHHHHH. KID'S PULLING A HUGE MOVE ON MAKA. NICE. BUT NOT AS GOOD AS YOUR GOD RIGHT HERE!" He yelled in triumph. And so things worked up for everyone except rather for Maka. Lying to Kid, Ignoring Soul and keeping it all a secret away from everybody else except for Tsubaki.

SOUL'S POV

Soul's eyes slowly flutter open, revealing the red wine colored eyes. He looked down on his top to check on what seemed to be cold and he was right. It's the towel. He slowly sat up properly on the couch while groaning in pain. His head hurts like shit anyway. He wrapped his hands all over his face. He felt ashamed of falling for the wrong person.

"Soul... Pull yourself together... You're better than that. You're a fucking man! Don't lose to your own pain! It's just some girl" He forced those words out of his mouth that should seemed to motivate him to give up on Maka. But it feared him more. What if Maka marries Kid? And he's the best man? It'll hurt so bad that he'll have a major hangover each day.

"Shit happens... Don't get affected Soul. You have a girlfriend" He nagged at himself. Forcing the thought of Maki instead of Maka. He had enough of Maka. She broke him into pieces anyway. That's what Soul thought. He can't be affected. He walked over to his sports bag and slid a blue fit shirt on his torso. Exiting the hotel he saw the others still on the camp fire. Kid waved at him which stunned Soul for a moment that he stopped. He composed himself and slowly walked. His eyes boringly scanning everyone. He glanced at Maka like she's a stranger. Like he doesn't know her. He's eyes boringly scanned the others and sat beside Black Star who was in fact in front of Maka. Maka's eyes were almost moist but Soul didn't give a damn about everything.


	16. Chapter 8: Ignore You

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**My Twin Sister**

**Chapter 8: Ignore you**

SOUL'S POV

Well. Pretty much, Soul ignored Maka the whole beach trip and Kid is too dense to realize that. Maka felt that she wanted to kill herself in curiosity on why Soul is ignoring her. They were already packing to go back to their houses and start the school back. It is already eleven AM since Soul started packing. While the others already left. Leaving Soul with Kid and of course with Maka.

He heard a small knock on his door before motioning the person to come in. Then, Maka who was worried by her eyes stepped in while Soul looked up then continued to pack.

"U-uhm... Kid said that he'll go ahead. He said he needed to check on some paper works" She announced without making any eye contact. Soul just nodded and didn't said any word. _What the fuck? Why would Kid leave his girlfriend to me? _He panicked in his mind though.

"Say Soul... I wanna ask you... W-why are you ignoring me?" Soul glanced at her then left the room while putting his bag over his shoulder. Maka followed him from behind while Soul started to glare on everything he sees. "Soul" She called out while touching his shoulder. Soon, Soul pushed her away as Maka fell off the ground.

"Sorry" He coldly apologized before walking away and storming off to the kitchen. "Soul! I have had enough of your shit! Right in the camp fire you completely ignored me though I tried to talk to you. During lunch you even ignored me and left me in the hut! What the hell did I do wrong?" She demanded. Soul snapped his head before nearly walking over her.

"Do you wanna know why? It's because of Kid... How could you be pulled of by his tricks? He's a natural born of a player!" He yelled back walking steps forward at her while she stepped backward.

"HE IS NOT A PLAYER, SOUL! I THINK HE'S SINCERE ABOUT ME. BUT I THINK I-" She stopped on what she was saying. She was almost saying she didn't liked Kid. She just wanted to defend Kid that Soul is wrong of him but she doesn't like him.

"YOU THINK WHAT?" Then, Maka felt the wall hits her back while Soul's eyes glared at her jaded colored ones.

"That... I... You don't need to know... Besides, you're not my boyfriend!"

"But... Maybe... I can be" He mumbled the last words which Maka didn't heard about before walking away from her. Maka was dumbfounded. He ignored her once again. They walked over to their cars as they started to drive their way home.

But then, Soul's cell phone rang. He answered it with a simple hello before applying it into loud speaker.

"Hey Soul, baby!" Maki on the other line greeted cheerfully.

"Oh hey... Baby" Soul forced out boringly watching the road.

"Oh I was just checking by. And I did got the news that my little sister finally went up with Kid huh?" Then, with in a flash, Soul remembered Maka's 'initiation' with Kid. Soul sighed before jerking his tears away.

"Yeah... Whatever, if you want to talk about Maka. Might as well hang up"

"Woah woah woah... Soul, I was just surprised that Maka fell for Kid, okay? And I called Maka earlier... She said she didn't ate some lunch but Kid left her for some paper works so... Do you mind taking her to lunch? I'll be back in two more weeks anyways.. So fourteen days left, no worries" Soul wanted to tell her that she needs to go back right in this moment. But she'll suspect things may have happened. In a very 'different' way.

"Can she just cook for herself?" He irritatedly suggested while narrowing his eyes on the road.

"Well... Soul! I thought you like being her best friend I expect you treat her like a princess... You might get a surprise after your efforts" She bribes while grinning on the other line. Well, you know Soul likes another certain girl with jaded green eyes and has a very huge passionate love for books.

"What if I say no?" He bitterly asked. He wanted to even throw his cell phone away.

"Why? Did something happened? Soul... We talked about this... And please no one will take care of my sister. You love her as a best friend, right? So please... Treat her like one" She ended the call as Soul darted into space. He thought of the irony. 'As a best friend', he understood it. Since she has a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend. But the love as ONLY for a best friend, completely wrong. He loved her more than he loved himself for pete's sake!

Soul sighed before driving the car on a way towards a mall while Maka followed his trail. And he is basically ignoring Maka because HE IS JEALOUS! How can't she not get that herself anyway?

As soon as Soul parked the car while Maka followed him and parked just beside his. She instantly walked by his side. And she knew he'll ignore her anyway so she didn't bothered to ask. They entered the mall and a lot of people were shopping, chatting and eating. He shoved his hands in his pockets before glancing in an escalator.

"We're gonna eat lunch" He shortly answered while Maka stood beside him on the escalator. Maka felt worried and uneasy with Soul right in this moment. Her eyes were full of sadness, she just wanted everything to be back. As they reached the place called 'Light and Grills' they both walked in as they smelt the aroma of bacons, chicken and even some red wine. It was something both fancy and simple. The place was colored in a dirty white form and in black, velvet seats stamped on the wall while modernized chairs just in front of every wall.

They both sat on the corner as the view can be seen by the glass walls. Maka, glanced on the view thus she doesn't want to have an eye contact with Soul. Soul called out the waiter as he handed a menu for Soul.

"I'll have the usual" Soul said. Soon, the waiter nodded. He was pretty much known by the place.

"Uh-uhm... I'll have the green apple salad" She softly replied. "Right away" The waiter bowed in respect as their orders were being freshly cooked. Soul tapped his fingers on the table while observing the whole place. Maka glanced on the view as she tried to talk to him.

"Soul... Answer me please... Why are you ignoring me?"

"I think I answered that question already"

"Well... Kind to think of it, your answer didn't really answered my question. Kid being a player isn't the answer... The question is why? Not why shouldn't I date Kid. I'ms asking is, WHY are you ignoring me?" He slammed his hand on the table with clenched teeth. Maka lowered her gaze on the table and Soul softly removed his hand.

"It's because... I hate Kid" Soul stood up and walked away. Trying his best to clear his mind, he walked back and forth while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Why am I being like this?" He whispered.

Ten minutes later, the waiter from before came up to him and told him that their lunch is served. So he walked back inside and sat back in front of Maka who was starting to play with the olives of her salad.

They ate silently in a very awkward matter and walked off silently.

"You can... Do whatever you like or something... I need to check on something" He boringly said and started to storm off.

MAKA'S POV

Maka sighed before turning around on the opposite direction. It bugged her a lot that Soul is ignoring her. Since, she LOVE Soul. How can't she stop worrying if the person she loves ignores her? Right? _Maybe, some books would clear my mind _She thought as she entered a huge book store just beside the department store. Huge stacks and shelves of books on four huge walls. And small shelves on the middle she loved books. She even felt a bit relieved by just looking at them.

So, she walked on the 'Romance' section. It is awkward for her, since she's having a very hard time with romance. She admits to herself that she even sucks at it.

She trailed her hand in every book as if to feel them one by one. Then, something caught her attention. She stopped trailing the books and stopped on a book that slid just between two other books. The side looked white and has like a teenage hand writing that was entitled 'This stuff called Love'. She tried to get the book and tried to pull it but then someone was pulling it back on the opposite direction. Then she opened her eyes and it was none other than... Soul.

She was confused by a little, why did he entered a book store anyway?

Their eyes stared at each other as if they were having a connection. Maka even forgot about the book, she was being hypnotized by the red ones. Maka felt really relieved and soon her stomach started to twist.

"D-do you need this book?" She broke the silence while breaking to contact.

"Uh... Yeah" He scratched his head while Maka's eyes turned to be smudged by sadness once again.

"Well then... I think you need it more than I do" Maka smiled at him as Soul slowly snatched the book away from her. Soul turned around and walked away and of course ignoring Maka once again. _I shouldn't be affected by this. Remember, I LOVE Kid._ She tried to motivate herself but then, her eyes started to turn moist. She shrugged her head back and forth and just walked beside Soul as he pays for the book. _Why can't Soul tell me? Why? _She thought as sweat dropped from her forehead.

Soon, after paying for the book, Maka wanted to forget everything. She wanted to have fun for herself. So she stopped walking with Soul to go back to their cars and called out his name. "Soul"

"What?" He turned around and his eyes were boringly staring at her. She felt nervous and awkward, fidgeting her fingers, she stared back at him and sighed.

"I... Was just... Trying to tell you that... I wanted to play to forget... About some things" She shuts her eyes close and bits her bottom lip. Hoping that Soul would agree and just leave her alone. But her request was a yes-no situation.

"Whatever, but I can't leave you alone... You might get in trouble" He coldly said and walked passed her. But deep inside his now cold heart, there was something more. A light that showed everything about Maka. Her smiles, her words, her heart and her soul.

They walked off inside an arcade/game center. Bump cars, claw machines and even an arcade center. They both paid for their own tokens as they spread at each other's choice of entertainment. Soul walked off on the opposite direction of Maka and walked straight on the arcade machine and Maka walked to the claw machine.

She pushed one token in the machine as she started to move the claw. She aimed for the somewhat looking soul. An orange stuff toy, with demon eyes and jagged mouth. (Imagine Soul Evan's soul). But then, something happened. She saw the face of Soul.

"You?" She talked off the stuff toy which sounded really crazy. Or maybe that's just in her mind.

"Yeah, me... You're thinking about me anyway"

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, ask it to yourself. Why... Are you thinking about me?" The stuff toy talked in a sincere voice or Soul's sincere voice.

"It's... Because I... I love you" She mumbled and scratched her head.

"Well... Why do you think I'm ignoring you?"

"I-I-I don't know... That's why I'm asking it to you... And I just want things to be back in the way they were. Not stepping in the boundary that I fell in love with you. I can't possibly just... Let myself do that. Because the more time I'm with you... The more I fall in love with you... Over and over again" She reasoned as if her mind started to collapse. And yes, it was just her mind thinking. And just a view of her thinking.

"Well... Then... Why don't you tell it to him then?"

"I can't... She has a girlfriend"

"At least you let him know how you feel"

"But I-" Then, the stuff toy turned back it it's normal self. Maka sighed and left the claw machine. She was ready to let him know. Her mind is already set to do it. She walked over to the arcade section but he was gone. She turned around and ready to find him somewhere else when in a perfect timing, she bumped onto him.

"Sorry... I-I wasn't looking... I-... Soul" She stopped as she finally realized who it was.

"Listen... I... Need to talk to you" Both said in the right time. Then silence took over. Before Soul coughed.

"Uhm... I'm so sorry for ignoring you... I just really hate Kid because... He cheated with another girl before... I was just concern. And... Here" He handed the book that he bought in the book store.

"W-why are you giving me this?"

"It's uh... A peace offering... So if you're happy with Kid and uh... Let's be cool now, okay? So... Friends?" He extended his hand. Maka stared at it and somewhere in the part of her mind told her to ignore it. Why? Because she wanted more that friends. But maybe... Or no, she isn't happy with Kid, she's more happy with Soul.

"F-friends" She shook his hand. Then, three fourths of her mind regretted everything. She smiled it away and a tear fell one last time. _Friends will always stay friends _She thought as Soul finally smiled back at her. Which she thought that, that's what she want but she wanted to burst what she just said before anyway. But... Soul wanted to stay friends so she fully supported her best friend.

"Let's say we hit some few games" Soul chuckled and invited Maka.

"Why the hell not?"


	17. Chapter 9 Part 1: Welcome Back

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**My Twin Sister**

**Chapter 9 (Part 1): Welcome Back**

MAKA'S POV

Everything turned back in the way they were. But not the way Maka wanted it. She wanted to be be more than what Soul and her had. Soul's talking to her like a best friend should and another week passed and they were always doing their usual routines, both going to school, both eating breakfast, lunch and dinner together. One more week and Soul's girlfriend will come back and meet him. That thought worried and scared him. Both are taken with the wrong people. But then, something clicked in his mind.

His eyes first widened before sitting properly on the couch while Maka reads the book Soul bought her for.

"Hey Maka! I forgot to tell you... About my brother's birthday?" Then Maka in the other hand, shuts her book close and Maka chopped him.

"Ow! Maka, what the hell? He messaged me earlier, okay? He wanted to meet you again today. And that's his way of approving if you're an okay for him. He like girls that wears simple clothes that is somewhat high class or whatever. Just... Don't screw this up"

"You bastard! How the hell would I know all of those if you just told me this... Just now!"

"Ow" Soul yelped as he sided himself from Maka on the couch. Soul stood up from the couch and waited for Maka to stand up.

"Maka! Let's go" He simply answered.

"Where?"

"Let's shop for your clothes" Then, Maka misunderstood his concept AGAIN. Her eyes narrowed and glared at his. As Soul, raises his eye brows in confusion.

"What?"

"What do you think of me? That.. My clothes are?" She yelled. He face palmed her before pushing her shoulders to the door. But then, Soul saw something familiar. A car. Then he realized that BMW. And the plate number 'KID'. Well obviously, it's from Kid ready to approach them. So Soul, who hurriedly panicked and didn't know what to do. Scooped Maka, holding her legs on both of his arms and arched on his shoulder. Maka is obviously upside down.

"Soul! Wha-? P-put me down right now!" Maka yelled, slamming both of her fists on Soul's back.

"Ow! Maka! If you do that, you'll fall!" He yelled before hurriedly closing the door and climbing down the stairs and of course, approaching his car. He lets go of Maka in the passenger seat and he hurriedly ran to the other side. Sighing in relief and closing the door. He zoomed as fast as he could, ready to drive away from her boyfriend. _What the hell was that for? _She reacted in her head before siding on the seat and facing Soul.

"Soul! What was that for?"

"Uh... I... We just need to go as fast as we could" Then, it was her turn to face palm him and she did. But Soul didn't noticed it because he's 'too focused' on the road or too focused in getting away from Kid.

"You can just tell me you know... You don't have to carry me like I'll be kidnapped" She recommended with an unamused pair of eyes.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" She irritatedly scratched her head while waiting for his response. But before Soul could have answered, Maka's phone rang. She picked it up and friendly replied with a simple hello.

"Hi babe" Maka sighed on the other line, very disappointed. _Why him anyway. If Black Star wasn't taken, I would have just faked this with him. _The awkward thought made her embarrassed by herself before mentally slapping herself.

"Oh... Hi K-kid" She eyed Soul who's like. 'I can't hear anything'. Then, glanced back on the car window. Soul who checked the car mirror saw the plate number just behind him, so he hurriedly AGAIN, snatched the phone away from Maka.

"Oh... Hey Kid"

"Uh... Yo Soul... I need to talk to Maka, so can you give her phone back?" Kid was impatient with an irritated voice and because he felt uncomfortable because Soul sleeps with Maka. Not in a disturbing way, he sleeps in her house.

"Listen Kid, We don't really need someone with us. Because... We really need to hurry of our school work!" Soul pretended then glanced at Maka who was staring back at him in a confusing way.

"Soul... I can come with my girl whenever I want to" Soul who stopped talking and devilishly smirked on the road, ended the almost intense conversation gave the phone back to Maka and relaxed on his seat, eyeing back on the mirror. Kid still followed them.

"Maka, put your seat belt on" Without any further a-do, Maka confusingly puts her seat belt on before Soul applied his car's nitrous. Speeding almost killing both of them AGAIN and now with a lot of cars on the way. Soul dodged every car but Maka panicked the whole trip. Drifting, nitrous breaking, fast paces. It killed her heart and she is blessed to survive a heart attack. Soul, who is now parking the car just in front of the mall, got Maka chopped again because she's too dumbfounded on what's happening around her.

"Ow! Woman!"

"Soul! Why the heck did you scooped me and threw me in your car, snatched the phone away from me and almost killed the both of us AGAIN!" Then, her glaring face turned into a mocking one. Finally realizing what's going on, Soul felt uneasy and thought that being naive would do the trick. But guys like him doesn't work with it.

"What's with the face?" He finished parking and just waited for Maka to answer. And in fact, he knew her upcoming answer is true.

"You're jealous" Then bam. That hits him, she's correct right with the red flag. Soul, stopped and his face fell flat because it is true anyway. Maka waited for his response and after five seconds Soul recovered of the painful truth and shrugged it.

"A-are you fucking serious? Hell, I'm not jealous!" His cheeks suddenly turned red and he faced his side with crossed arms. Maka laughed historically because she never thought that Soul would feel really embarrassed of himself.

"Dude, you serious?"

"Not cool... I'm just envious because I'll feel like a third wheeler. And being a third wheeler is not cool"

"So... You did everything like James Bond, just because of... Being a third wheeler?" Then, after her question, her laughter erupted once again. His blush over creeping his neck he finally faced her with crossed arms.

"I just miss Maki, okay?" But that isn't the true answer. The jealous answer is enough. Then, Maka felt the urge of crying again. Before things could get awkward, Soul already climbed off (too lazy =.=") his car together with Maka.

The mall is yet again, full of girls shopping, eating guys, laughing friends and other sorts of people doing their own business. They both approached a store. A very fancy store for very fancy women. They walked inside 'Le Ocasion'. Yellow dim lights that hung all over the store. For white manikins dressed in their latest fancy clothing, modeled in front of the small portion of the store. As classical music filled the whole place. Maka's face gaped open while looking around the whole place. Soul smirked at her and approach the saleslady.

"Good Afternoon, sir. How can I help you?" The lady bowed in respect as Soul clasped both of his hands before explaining it to the lady.

"Leave the rest to the designers, mind letting your girlfriend walk inside that dress room?" She pointed before walking off and calling the designers.

"Uh... Sure" He awkwardly answered before walking back to Maka's direction.

"Those guys will take care of you" He pointed before sitting on the small seat just in front of her dressing room. Boringly checking his wrist on what time it is. It was just two in the afternoon and Wes would like to meet them in seven PM.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed hysterically as the designers try to push a corset over her slim torso. Her eyes were almost moist because of her laughter.

"This is embarrassing" Soul face palmed on the other side. Checking his phone, he receive a text message from the one and only Kid. The guy he hated the most and almost had an argument because of escaping him or stealing his girlfriend away.

'Soul. I'm his boyfriend! I demand to know where are you both! I'm right here in front of the university!' Soul chuckled and didn't replied and he basically doesn't want to. He wants to make Kid angry anyway.

After about thirty minutes of waiting, Maka came out of the white dressing room. Wearing a silver colored strapless dress, with two small triangular holes that slid on her slim waist. Silver crystal-like sparkling designs sided on the bottom of the dress as a silk like and super thin layer of the dress slid longer than the dress. The dress was above her knees showing her porcelain toned legs and the silk layer slid longer in a few inches turned her a bit taller than before. She looked like a goddess.

Soul stoop up with his mouth hung open, Maka smirked and closed it with her index finger. Soul shrugged his head off and walked to the counter.

"Thank you for purchasing. Come again soon" The lady bid good bye as the two individuals drove back to her house. Maka felt a bit uneasy considering Soul was silent while driving.

"Soul... I want to... play a game"

"Huh? Oh... What's the catch?"

"If you guessed it wrong I'll be your slave for a day but if you didn't you'll be my slave... Deal?" Silence first took over as Soul thought of the deal. With his left side of the brain saying no and the right side saying yes.

"Cool"

"Okay... There are eight floors in a shoemart. You should know where to buy the things in any floor just from floor one to eight I can buy socks in the first floor... What are you going to buy?" Then, Soul's forehead tightened from thinking.

"Uh... Fuck this... Can I buy a pair of glasses in first floor?" He guessed but his luck didn't get the best of him.

"No... You can't buy those... I'm gonna buy a table in the last floor" Then a moment of silence came through as Soul finally got the hint and the pattern of the game.

"Oh! I can buy a hat in the second floor right?" Maka first chuckled before nodding.

"But... The game is not over yet... There's this... Umbrella party and you have to know what you can bring in the party... I'll start with um... A shirt" Once again, Soul's eyes narrowed on the road but Maka trailed his red wine eyes that focused straight on the road. They looked sharp and alluring. She stared on them and lowered her gaze on his lips. His lips looked perfect, perfect to be kissed. _I wonder how it feels like. _She thought before gulping a huge amount of saliva when Soul spoke she didn't took her eyes off his lips.

"Damn it Maka! I don't want any of those fuck logic games"

"Then... You'll surrender and be my slave" She smirked and lowered her gaze on his chest. Heck, she knows what to do with his body. Her topless slave. She felt even sweaty or she's turned on.

"Fine... I won't give up... Can I bring shoes?"

"No"

"Water?"

"No"

"Starfish"

"No"

"Clay"

"No"

"Fuck! Then what?" He gets frustrated all of his answers were rejected from time to time. With the one and only the unamused Maka.

"Um... My cell phone" Then something popped in his mind. He may not excel in school, but he is incredibly smart in analyzing. He's just too lazy to top of all the things.

"Oh... Now I get it, Ms. I know everything and you won't guess this game" Maka felt nervous when Soul smirked and glanced at her. She knew that he finally got the answer.

"Um... Cash" Then, Maka face palmed herself because she was caught off guard that Soul won.

"So... Who's my slave now?" Soul teased before ruffling her hair in a messy way. "You're so unfair!" Maka ruffled his hair back and her face was smudged with disappointment.

"So... You have to do anything I say, slave" So, they made it to her house and killed the time with fixing Maka's hair by herself of course, fixing her clothing while Soul being the 'good guy' he is or just simply scared that Maka will Maka chop him served her like a princess. He washed the dishes, fixed their bed and even cleaned the toilet. But after taking a shower, he saw Maka waiting for him while sitting on the couch.

He slowly climbed down the stairs and watched the goddess smile back at him.

"Let's go?"

"Uh... Yeah yeah" He offered his arm as Maka took it, they both entered Soul's red porche and drove to the finest five star restaurant in Death City. 'Bonjour, Paris'. Only a few rich people can get in because they have to reserve at least five days before the actual day. So they climbed off (again to lazy. sorry. =.=") the car, as they entered the huge hotel-like restaurant as a familiar snowy-white haired adult approached them by a friendly embraced.

"Soul! My brother... Oh and Maka, it's nice to see you again" Wes smiled politely as his red under shirt was tucked in his black sharp slacks and a black blazer. His hair spiked upwards or also known as the half mohawk style. With his glasses he looked even sharper and even very handsome.

"Please, seat down... I'll be back after I take this call" Wes invited the both of them on the 'reserved' table with three victoian style chairs and a glass table on the middle.

So the two pretenders sat on the table while Wes, answered the call and hurried outside of the restaurant.

"Maka, as a slave... You better not screw this up" He whispered. It tickled Maka's ear that send shivers down her spine as she stiffened before she nodded in response.


	18. Chapter 9 Part 2: Perfection

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**My Twin Sister**

**Chapter 9 (Part 2): Perfection**

SOUL'S POV

Wes came back right after about six minutes of a conversation in one of his comrades. He greeted the two pretenders on their table as he sat on the victorian style chair between them. Soul first eyed Maka then Maka nodded in determination. Soul felt nervous, there were a lot of questions flooding his mind. Like, what if he found out? What will his brother say? What will Maki say?

"So... Maka, you have talents perhaps?" Wes formally asked while rolling some pasta on his fork.

"Uhm... Yeah, I do love video games and painting" Soul was shocked. Though, he didn't know everything about that. He thought Maka hates everything. From the food chain, Maka who hate shopping, spas and even drinking.

"Really? But are you good in playing any instrument?" Wes adjusted his glasses. Maka felt uneasy, she doesn't know anything about music. Heck, she doesn't even know what a cord is. So before Maka could open her mouth to form lies, Soul answered or in a very awkward way lied for Maka.

"She... She sings" Then Maka painfully stepped on his foot.

"Ow!" "Sorry, it slipped" Maka sarcastically apologized. As Soul glared back at her. Maka crossed her arms while huffing and Wes eyed her. Getting interested, he both loved music and video games. Their parents taught them how to love music. How to play music and how to sink your soul with it.

"Maka? Really?"

Then, Maka's cheeks turned red and not making any eye contact she nodded her head. "Well, I-I guess so" She scratched her head and then glanced towards Wes. Soul's forehead formed cold sweat, though the restaurant is a centralized place. Cold sweat was already invading his forehead.

"Is it okay if you sing? If it's not a bother" Maka eyed Soul who just eyed her back with the statement 'Just go with it'.

"Uh... I guess so" She embarrassedly agreed. She glanced on her right, as she saw a group of formal band or orchestra playing classical music, the orchestra group has it all. Rock players, classical players and pop players. She first stood up, turning around in the opposite direction. Both the Evans members were dumbfounded and confused. _Where the hell is she going? _He scratched his head as he followed the trails of Maka. She walked on the small elevated area of the orchestra while talking to the members. "You can't be serious" Soul, who unbelievably gasped and just stared at her.

"Yeah, she's serious alright" Wes chuckled.

"Soul... You know, she's really cute in her age and very naive" Wes said without taking his eyes off Maka.

"Yeah... I know"

"She's a very special girl, Soul... Actually, the first time I ever invited a girl in here for you... Her innocence is something a person most probably would like or love. She's not being a try hard to be innocent she's just that... Soul, please... Don't ever brake her like a vase. Her pieces would be hard to put back together" Soul sighed, everything Wes said was true. He loved her because of her innocence. Innocence of the way she loves, she cares, she smiles and she talks. _I already did... I broke myself _He thought.

The tune was silent at first. Very peaceful as the group started the lyrics of the song. Both were wide-eyed. She could sing the epic song. The epic song! They stopped talking and forgot what they were talking about and just stared at the singing lady.

_'Is this the real life?  
><em>_Is this just fantasy?  
><em>Caught in a landslide,<br>___No escape from reality  
><em>_Open your eyes,  
><em>_Look up to the skies and see,' _A group of orchestra members first started. Maka closed her eyes, as she clasped both of her hands on the mike that was attached on a mike stand.

_'I'm just a poor girl, I need no sympathy,  
><em>_Because I'm easy come, easy go  
><em>_Little high, little low,  
><em>_Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me' _Maka sang the second part. As some tunes played next right before Maka's part once again. Her eyes eyed the two Evans and they were just listening without even saying any word. She felt uneasy. She thought she's not doing any good.

_'Mama, I just killed a man,  
><em>_Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead  
><em>_Mama, life had just begun  
><em>_But now I've gone and thrown it all away,  
><em>_Mamaaaaaa, ooh  
><em>_Didn't mean to make you cry,  
><em>_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
><em>_Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters' _

_'Too late, my time has come  
><em>_Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time  
><em>_Goodbye, everybody , I've got to go,  
><em>_Got to leave you all behind and face the truth  
><em>_Mamaaaa, ooh,  
><em>_I don't want to die,  
><em>_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all' _Then a guitar solo played as a lot of people clapped their hands and stood up in front of the small elevated area.

_'I see a little silhouette of a man,  
><em>_Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the fandango!' _The group of singer sang the second line as they continued to sing with the lead singer Maka.

_'Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening,  
><em>_me!' _The group and Maka sang it in a very sharp and full of feelings. In a synchronized way. They blended perfectly.

_'Galileo, Galileo  
><em>_Galileo, Galileo  
><em>_Galileo, Figaro. Magnifico. Oh, oh, oh, oh' _Maka first started then the second was the group. Her voice as loud and clear. Very awesome to hear.

_'I'm just a poor girl, nobody loves me  
><em>_She's just a poor girl from a poor family' _The group sang right after Maka.

_'Spare her, her life from this monstrosity,_ The group first started._  
><em>_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go_ Maka sang this part. (Just imagine)_  
><em>_Bismilah! No! We will not let you_ go, Then, the group continued to sing together with Maka in the background._  
><em>_(Let her go!) Bismilah! We will not let you go!  
><em>(_Let her go!) Bismilah! We will not let you go!  
><em>_(Let me go!) We will not let you go!  
><em>_(Let me go) (Never) Never let you go  
><em>_(Let me go) Never let you go (Let me go) Ah  
><em>_No no no no no no no  
><em>_Oh, mama mia, mama mia, mama mia, let me go  
><em>_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me  
><em>_for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!'_ Then, another guitar solo played.

_'So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye!  
><em>_So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
><em>_Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
><em>_Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta_ here' Maka sang the whole part while swaying her legs and flipping her hair. She felt the song. She didn't even cared what other people would think.

Then another guitar solo was played.

_'Ooh, ooh, oh yeah  
><em>_Ohh, yeah  
><em>_Nothing really matters, anyone can see,  
><em>_nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me_

_Anyway the wind blows' _Maka finishes the song. As she opened her eyes once again and was greeted with a huge positive feedback. With a lot of claps and cheers she went back on their table. The two Evans was still processing everything. Maka slowly sat on her seat as Wes finally snapped back to reality.

"Maka! Fuck you! You're fucking awesome! You... You can... Can sing... B-bohemian rhap-" Then a thud was followed. He collapsed on his chair with a smile on his face. Soul slowly walked on his side and paced him back on his chair.

"Is he going to be alright?" Maka worriedly asked. Soul slowly nodded and stared back at her.

"Y-you just... Sang the... Bohemian... Rhap-" Then another thud was followed, as Soul also collapsed on his seat. Maka sighed and paced him on his seat.

"You really are brothers" She said herself. As she waited for them to wake up. They woke up right after ten minutes as they all talked about stuffs as if it was already normal.

"Seriously, Maka... You sang the epic song effortless. You're awesome... Soul if you let this girl escape here... I would tie her with you" Wes joked around. But for Soul and Maka it was pretty awkward so they just laughed along with him.

"Y-yeah... I didn't even know that Maka sings like that" He chuckled as Maka followed.

"Alright... So, since it's already eight PM... I suggest you Soul, take her home and I have a meeting tomorrow morning... So I'll see you both soon, okay? And Maka... My birthday is just next week so be prepared... I also want you to sing for me, okay?" Wes joked around before leaving both of them.

The two individuals was silent before Soul started a conversation.

"So... You're gonna sing in his birthday?"

"Yep"

"So... Let's go?" He stoop up from his seat and offered his hand. Maka nodded as they both exited the restaurant. They walked over to his porche as Soul opened the car door for her before motioning for his. He felt his phone vibrate so he shoved his hand in his pocket to check his phone. He opened his phone and saw Kid's name in it.

'Soul... If you don't tell me soon... I swear to shinigami, I'll kill you' Soul laughed before turning it off without replying. This is his revenge for Kid. So he climbed inside his car as Maka answered her phone.

"Hello?" Maka first started as Soul eyed her with confusion. Wondering who and what are they talking about. He started his engine before driving back to her house. So right after about twenty to thirty minutes they finally made it to her house. Climbing on the stairs with exhaustion. They opened the door and clicked the lights.

They threw themselves on the couch as Soul had a perfect idea. She is his slave after all, right?

"Maka... Make me a sandwich" Soul lazily demanded like a king. Or an ass.

"What?" Maka irritatedly asked in confusion.

"Slave come on!" Maka scratched her head before standing up and walked straight to the kitchen. Soul smiled and trailed his gaze at hers. Everything she does made him smile. He watched her make his sandwich as she finally finished his sandwich. She came back with a plate of sandwich and she reached it out for him.

"Now eat it" Soul smiled innocently.

"What?" Maka's face turned grungy and irritated. Soul laughed and took the other half of the sandwich and ate it.

"Now you can eat the other one" Soul smiled as Maka sat beside him and ate her own sandwich. After finishing their sandwich, Maka stood up with an unamused face.

"What do you want me to do know, your highness?" She sarcastically asked. Walking back to the kitchen to wash the plate, Soul climbed on the stairs and opened the cabinet. He grabbed a hanger with a maid clothing hung onto it.

"I want you to wear this" Soul beamed a smile as he handed it to Maka.

"B-but... This is my sister's... Miss Sexy 2011 costume" Her eyes were full of nervousness. The maid outfit was above the knees, a white apron like attached to it, and some black trims and marks. But the maid outfit was tubeless and since it's made of smooth silk it is a bit translucent from the bottom part. Which means, her undergarment might be seen.

"Come on, slave" Maka rolled her eyes before removing the hanger and punching Soul the face and motioning for the bathroom to change.

"Ow!" Soul stood up and dusted himself, as he smiled in a very good mood and sat on the couch waiting for his slave to come back with her fetish outfit.


	19. Chapter 9 Part 3: Sexy and Hot

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Well, this is for maybe 13 above years old. So yeah... And sorry to interrupt, sorry if your suggestions won't be in the story or if your hopes aren't in the story because this is already fixed. But thanks a lot!**

**My Twin Sister**

**Chapter 9 (Part 3): Sexy and Hot**

SOUL'S POV

Maka or the slave of Soul climbed off the stairs as Soul stared at her as if she's a ghost. His mouth hung open as Maka fidgeted her fingers while looking away. The outfit looked as if it was made for her. It was perfect, the bottom part was a bit shorter for her and her long legs was really exposed. Though her undergarment in a possible way can be seen since it's black. She looked even sexier. It showed her cleavage and the trims rubbed her skin. Soul is mentally drooling right now, he snapped back to reality when Maka spoke.

"T-this is embarrassing... W-what do you want me to do now?" Her face was very red like a cherry while she played with the hem of her outfit while waiting for his answer. _Fuck _Soul thought as he felt something in his nose gush down. He hurriedly covered it with his hand and hurriedly ran to the rest room.

"Wait there!" He yelled as he removed his hand. And he was right, blood then gushed out of his nose while he covered it with tissues. But then, his mind is distracted with someone else. He thought of Maka, slowly removing the outfit. Pulling her stockings down her legs, the outfit slowly sliding down from her stomach then to her legs. Leaving her only wearing an undergarment while she covered her breasts with her arm.

"Shit!" He yelled as his 'little' friend without any hesitation didn't calmed down as the last thing he remembered was hearing a thud and everything turned into darkness.

His eyes slowly flutter open. The first thing he saw was Maka beside him and only inches away as she slowly stood up while looking away. Soul rubbed his head and glanced down as he saw his torso topless. _What the hell happened? _He asked himself. Then, into puzzle pieces he remembered that he DID fantasized about Maka. In his most perverted side.

"W-what happened?"

"W-well... I heard some noise coming from the rest room and I knocked and knocked but you weren't answering so I picked up the lock and saw you collapsed on the floor so I carried you here and removed your top to wash your uh... You're top because... You were hot... I-I mean you felt hot... Uh... I-I mean-" Then, Soul cuts her off with a smirk. As another idea flashed in his mind.

"I get it... And I think, I still feel hot... Will you wash me?" He innocently asked while staring at the wide eyed slave before her face turning into a cherry once again. Maka first sighed as she sat on the floor beside the couch while slowly rubbing his top with a cold cloth. Soul had the sudden urge to grab and kiss her. The weird urge to smash his lips to hers. But then something blocked that urge. _Maka will totally hate me if I did it. She's with Kid and I can't be a man whore... It's not cool and no... No... I just can't. _Then, he was distracted again when Maka leaned forward to wash his lower part giving him a full view of her body. _  
><em>

"Uh... I-I'm fine now" He quickly sat up as Maka blushed even harder. Soul looked away and slid his shirt back on his torso. He felt seduced by her natural beauty and personality. He just wanted to kiss her. He wanted to but couldn't. He's a coward. Soul grinned as he glanced at Maka who is now beside him sitting on the couch.

"Maka... Have you ever kissed Kid?" Although, Soul knows the answer. It's his conversation starter.

"Uh... Uh... Wait! Why would I answer it anyway?"

"Slaves do anything I say... If you don't, then I'll leave you here and you wouldn't want to lose a cool friend"

"Yeah fine... I did"

"Was it good?" Then, the time Soul glanced at her, her face even turned redder as she silently bits her lips without any sign of nodding or yes or whatever.

"I-I... I d-d-on't know"

"Hm... They said if you like someone you would feel weird stuffs like... Fireworks or something" Soul in an uncool way added. Then, Maka remembered the kiss she gave to Kid. It wasn't something. It didn't tell any story. And no fireworks.

"Y-yeah... I'm not good in observing those kinds of stuffs" As silence overtook the aura, Soul lied his head on her lap. She stiffened at first but then relaxed when Soul's eyes closed. He rested on her lap. Maka sighed before running her fingers on his smooth hair. She had the sudden urge to kiss him. Right after ten minutes, she slowly wobbled herself away from him as she sat on the small space beside the couch. Leaning her face a few inches away from him. Her breathe was actually touching his lips. _What am I doing? _But before Maka could avert her position away from Soul, he already leaned forward to sit up. Though, he didn't mean to. He just wanted to wake up. His lips smashed against hers as both their eyes widened.

But they felt something. Something they both shared. As if, those fireworks that Soul told before is already happening. The kiss told a story, a story of an unidentified love between the both of them. Maka slowly pulled away and stood up and completely lost for words. Soul slowly sat up while rubbing his head without taking his eyes off his feet.

"I-I... I just p-picked up some trash beside the couch... A-and I-I'm sorry a-about t-that... I-It was an accident" Maka hurriedly ran inside her room and forcefully locked the door. Soul couldn't believe what had happened. He covered his mouth with his hand before processing what had happened.

MAKA'S POV

After slamming the door shut, she slid her back on the door as she sat down while holding her face with both of her hands. Completely red of what just happened. She couldn't tell what she was even feeling. Happy, sad, angry and regret. She couldn't tell what it was.

Then she remembered how it felt like to kiss those lips. She touched her lips before a small smile curled on her lips.

"I kissed... Soul" She slapped herself while standing up. Walking back and forth.

"What will I do now? Should I escape? Wait... Should I just tell him that I'm sorry?" Then, she flinched in surprise when she heard a knock on her door. And she only knows one person would knock so she just answered without opening to door. Feeling too embarrassed to see his face anyway.

"Y-yeah?"

"Listen... Maka... Can you open the door?" Soul politely asked on the other side. Maka played with her hair before biting her bottom lip. She slowly walked through the door and opened it.

"Maka, I'm also sorry for what happened. And... This won't affect our friendship right? It's just an accident" Maka slowly gazed on his eyes. That were staring at hers for some time now.

"Uhm... Yeah yeah... Let's just pretend that this didn't happened" Maka said, trying her best to focus in his eyes.

"Yeah... Friends?" He slowly extended his hand for her to shake in agreement. She slowly took it and quickly removed it. She didn't know why, but she felt nervous every now and then with Soul. Touching him or even looking at him.

Soul slowly climbed down of the stairs as Maka slowly closed her door. Biting the bottom of her lip, she regretted everything. Everything that she and Soul had. Very special but they were to scared to admit it.

SOUL'S POV

Soul sighed as he sat back on the couch while rubbing his forehead. Things are getting difficult around him and Maka. And this accident followed. He began to worry more and more about their relationship. He doesn't know what else to do. Maka soon followed and sat beside him.

"Maka, you can stop wearing that costume... Change into your normal clothes... Your slavery is enough and the deal is over" He forced a smile to change the aura into something else. But he felt that the awkwardness was pulling everything back.

"N-no!" Soul glanced back at her as she stood up from the couch and walked to his position.

"I am not changing! Because... I don't want the accident to ruin our friendship. Even just now, I can't stand the thought of this awkwardness... I'll forget that it happened and there's no way in hell that I have to go through holes to bring this friendship back!" Soul hurriedly hugged her tight. He felt touched by her words. She admitted she doesn't want to lose Soul as a friend and as a someone special for her.

"Thank you... Maka... A lot... Though, I'm serious... You really need to change... We're going somewhere" He whispered before letting her go. Maka smiled softly as Soul grinned and scooped Maka once again on his arms as Maka once again in an upside down motion slams her fists on his back.

Soul climbed on the stairs and threw her on the bed. Soul grinned as he opened her cabinet and threw her some clothes.

"W-what are you doing?" Maka asked as she catches the clothes Soul sends everywhere.

"Change now... As a slave we need to go somewhere" Soul said. As he turned away and exited the room. He hurriedly changed into his black and red pinstriped suit with a red undershirt. He looked fucking sharp. He walked over to the mirror as he adjusts his tie properly. Soon, small steps began to ring in his ears.

He slowly glanced and continued to adjust his tie. But then he was distracted. Maka wore a black strapless dress. With a long cut on the side showing off her right leg. (Imagine Angelina Jolie's dress). Her hair was down and was pinned only on the right side. She looked stunning. _Is it just me? Or Maka changes every fucking day into a hotter goddess! _He thought as his mind began to think about some of his perverted side. But before Maka could noticed Soul snapped back to reality, Maka walked over in front of him. And she adjusted his tie for him. Soul stared at her intensely, allowing her to motionlessly adjust his tie.

"Just a few more... And just... That... Perfect!" She smiled as she glanced on his gaze. They stared at each other for some time when Maka noticed that Soul is staring for so long now.

"Uhm... Soul, is there something wrong with my face?"

"Uh... N-no... Let's go?" He snapped back and offered his arm. So they both walked over to his car as they both entered and drove along. Maka doesn't have a clue where Soul is taking her but Soul needs to do this for just a week. He mentally noted himself of what to do before the time comes.

They soon arrived inside a five star restaurant and just beside a five star hotel. Maka gaped at the place as they both stepped inside the restaurant. A huge crystal light was in the middle of the restaurant, two huge stair cases with in the second floor is the huge balcony surrounding the whole restaurant and tables and chairs just below the second floor. They both sat in the middle as Soul politely ordered some food for them.

"Uhm... Soul, what are we doing here?" She wondered while looking around.

"You... Are going to practice"

"Practice? For what?"

"To become a decent lady" But then again, Maka misunderstood his concept again. Her eye brows cringed and formed into a glare and her fists tightened.

"So you mean... That I'M NOT DECENT ENOUGH?" She yelled as some people caught their attention. Soul looked around and sank on his seat feeling the embarrassment hugging him from behind.

"Don't be loud, people are staring... That's not what I meant... I'm training you for my brother's birthday" Then finally, Maka understood him without any other genuine meaning.

"Okay... Now that you 'finally' understand. I want to ask you... Do you like wine?"

"I think so... But not that much"

"Well... I guess you have to... My brother loves wine and champagne so be prepare to love both of them" Maka sighed in dismay. She liked vodka and brandy for pete's sake! She doesn't want the 'soft' stuff.

"Second, do you know any instrument to play?"

"Well... I only know this one song that goes with a piano piece that I know... So... I don't know if he'll like it"

"Question, is the song old?"

"Yeah"

"Then you pass the test... Just don't screw this or... We'll be dead" Soon, they began to talk about things to do for Wes's birthday. And about themselves. Like a date actually. They were just too blunt to realize it anyways. Right after their talking, something caught Soul's attention. The classical music being played by the orchestra group.

Soul stood up, bowed in respect in front of Maka and held out his hand. Maka was too confused and didn't know what to do. He was the first one to do it anyways. Maka glanced on each side, and saw some people smiling at them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Maka asked a bit in panic.

"I am going to teach you how to waltz" Soon, Maka took his hand shakily. Soul led her on the middle, as he placed his left hand on her waist while the other clasped her hand. She first stiffened before she relaxed when Soul tried to calm her down.

"Put your free hand on my shoulder" Soul ordered. Maka sighed and followed. He tightened his grip. Meaning, the distance was far too close. She felt uneasy with his eyes staring at hers. She was basically looking down on her feet.

"Maka"

"Y-yeah?" She replied still looking down on her feet as if it seemed more interesting.

"Look into my eyes" She slowly shifted her eyes to his as both had an intense staring contest. While motioning both their feet, arms, legs and every part of their body to waltz.

"You have to look at your partner intensely... As if you have a connection" Maka felt his breathe tickling her own lips. Her cheeks turned pink and focused on his alluring red eyes as if it was hypnotizing her.

They both danced as if they were born to in each other's position. With a few turns and flips Maka managed to still have the connection in their eyes. She loved the way he stared at her and she stared back at him.

"Ow!" Soul yelped as she looked down, she saw her heel jabbed on his foot. His eye brows were twitching as Maka hugged him tight for an apology.

"S-sorry... Ehehehehe... Hehe... He" Her laugh faded when she rested her head on his chest as he snaked his arms around her waist and motioned their legs to move and waltz. Maka heard his heart beat in every tune. She closed her eyes as Soul rested his head on her own head. Soul also closed his eyes as Maka hugged him even tighter. They were still waltzing. In a more, intimate matter.

Right after the orchestra ended, they stopped dancing and paid for the bills.

"You two are absolutely a great couple" The waiter approached them while clapping. Both looked away while rubbing their heads.

"W-we're not a couple" Soul awkwardly answered. But he wished they could.

"Hm... But sir, the way you two waltz... It was magical" He whispered to Soul as he handed the receipt and walked away. Soul's cheeks turned red as they started to leave the restaurant. _Do we really look like a couple? _Soul glanced at Maka and yes... They are.


	20. Chapter 10 Part 1: I love you

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**My Twin Sister**

**Chapter 10 (Part 1): I love you**

SOUL'S POV

It was his brother's big day. Already seven PM, Soul tried his best to adjust his tie in front of the mirror. Wearing a black tuxedo with a red undershirt, his hair seemed to match every inch of his body. He groaned once again when his tie looked weirder than before. When he finally finished with his tie he turned around to glance towards the girl he liked or even already loved. She looked beautiful more than anyone else he knew. She wore a red strapless cocktail dress, above her knees. The bottom part was black and the top was red. The bottom has some red layers on top of the black part. Matching with her hair curled on the ends and red pumps she looked sophisticated. Soul stared at her eyes, green as the trees. He trailed his gaze on her lips. Full as the stars. He trailed on her skin. Smooth like silk. When she finally reached him they both entered his car and drove off.

They soon arrived on a huge mansion like venue. Trees had some lights surrounding it's trunks. The doors were open to invite his guests. Two huge guards guarded the open space. And a lot of people coming in and going out of it. They walked on the stairs as they approached the door.

"Invitation" The guard asked as he slid his glasses downwards.

"I'm his brother, Soul Evans... I'm on the list" The guard soon flipped a few pages before motioning them to go inside. When they arrived, Wes opened his arms for a friendly hug.

"Maka! You made it! And you look beautiful!" Wes complimented with a bright smile on his face.

"Thanks"

"Anyways, Brother I want you to meet some of our aunts and uncles" Wes borrowed Soul for while. Soul glanced back towards Maka who only smiled at him. As Wes dragged his brother to meet and greet their aunts and uncles.

MAKA'S POV

She wondered. Looking around she felt out of place for a moment. She walked over on a long table full of different cuisines and tried out a glass of wine. She shook it softly before closing her eyes and taking a sip. She felt a light tap on her shoulder so she turned around and saw a red-haired guy. Wearing a pair of glasses and a tuxedo, no doubt his handsome. He smiled at her as Maka smiled back for a friendly start.

"Hi... I'm Cris... What's your name?" He looked tall. Very. Maka's head glanced upwards to look back at him. She smiled back and shook his hand.

"I'm Maka-" But then, their connected hands were disconnected when no other than Soul Eater cuts them off. Maka first stiffened when she felt Soul's arm snake around her waist while pulling her close.

"Oh... Hi babe, I've been looking everywhere for you" Soul said while kissing her forehead. Maka was confused and didn't said any word. She stared at him with full confusion. _What the_ _hell?_

"And who are you?" Cris asked while glaring at him. Soul smirked in triumph as he kissed Maka once again on her forehead.

"I'm his boyfriend, Soul Evans" Cris turned away with clenched fists and cringed eye brows. He was pissed off. He didn't even had the chance to hit on Maka. And she has a boyfriend. That's what he thought. Soon, Soul pulled his arm away as Maka finally realized what happened.

"What the hell was that for?"

"People like that exist Maka... He's just another guy trying to hit on woman" Maka, still confused just nodded and drank the whole glass of wine.

After a few minutes, the two pretenders gathered on the birthday boy's table in front of the elevated area of the orchestra group with a white painted piano on the side. Everyone clapped their hands when Wes climbed on the elevated area to give his speech. He adjusted his glasses before the people or his relatives and friends motioned to be silent and listen to him.

"To all my friends, family and co-workers... Thank you for coming on my birthday, I don't even get it on why a lot came... But thanks is enough. I hope that everything lasts longer until my brother here gets married with someone special" He stopped first before winking at Soul as Maka glanced at him they both blushed and looked away.

"Anyways, happy birthday to myself. Yay! In case you are wondering, people who likes Nicki Minaj and Justin Bieber. They are not invited in my party because fuck them right?" A lot giggled and nodded. Wes is a type of person who hates people easily with just their music.

"Because... Choosing music is part of your soul. Once you picked the wrong choice like the bieber fucks and nicki bitch... You're gonna have a bad time. And here I am standing in front of you to brag about my brother's girlfriend. Maka" They all clapped as a spot light was faced on top of her position. She smiled nervously as Wes continued his speech.

"This girl right here is an example of a very kickass and a good person. She even sang Bohemian Rhapsody, can you believe that? And now she's gonna sing a song!" Everyone clapped and cheered as she stood up on her seat before smiling again nervously.

She glanced towards Soul who supported her while clapping. _I can do this. No need to panic. _She thought before climbing on the elevated area as she congratulated Wes. She first talked with some people, walking back in front. She lightly tapped the microphone to check if it's working. She clasped both of her hands on the microphone that is attached on the stand.

"Tonight, I'm gonna sing you a song. And dedicated most especially to Wes. I hope you like it" She smiled as she saw the white colored piano being carried by the two guards from before and placing it on the middle of the elevated area. She took some few steps before sitting down. Someone placed a microphone just in front of her using the stand. She placed her fingers on top of the keys as she started with a few notes.

Soon, huge claps was followed and most especially Wes cheering the whole way. She inhaled first before singing the song.

_'Imagine there's no heaven  
><em>_It's easy if you try  
><em>_No hell below us  
>Above us only sky<br>Imagine all the people, living for today... Ay-ay" _She sang while playing the piano. Closing her eyes on the last part she opened them once again as she smiled on the birthday boy.

_'Imagine there's no countries  
><em>_It isn't hard to do  
>Nothing to kill or die for<br>And no religion too,  
>Imagine all the people, living life in peace... E-eace'<br>_

_'You may say I'm a dreamer,  
>But I'm not the only one<br>I hope someday you'll join us  
>And the world will be as one'<em>

_'Imagine no possessions  
>I wonder if you can,<br>No need for greed or hunger  
>A brotherhood of a man<br>Imagine all the people, sharing all the world'  
><em>

_'You may say I'm a dreamer,  
>But I'm not the only one<br>I hope someday you'll join us  
>And the world will live as one' <em>She ended the song. As she was greeted by a positive feedback, she received a standing ovation. She bowed in thank you as Wes climbed back on the elevated area and hugged her tight.

"Very awesome" They both climbed off the stage as Maka approached Soul.

"Maka! That was pretty good" Soul smiled as he gave him his thumbs up. Maka giggled as they sat back on their seat and started eating the different cuisines. Ravioli, Macaroni salad, Mushroom soups. They were too many, too many to handle. Then, the orchestra group started playing the classical music. Wes stood up in front of Maka and held out his hand. Soul smiled at them before Wes spoke.

"Mind if I borrow your girlfriend?" We asked as Maka took his hand.

SOUL'S POV

"Yeah... I don't mind" Soon after he answered, The two individuals walked on the center as they started waltzing. Soul stared at them while holding a glass of wine. He grinned at every time Maka would struggle and bit her lip if she jabbed on his foot. He stared on the way Maka would stiffen or loosen whenever they would twirl or flip.

Without thinking, he slowly stood up and walked on the center where Wes and Maka were dancing.

"Mind if I borrow her back?" He smirked as Wes whispered something in Maka's ears that reddened her cheeks. Wes nodded his head and tapped his shoulder before walking away and greeting some of his comrades. Soul fixed his tuxedo before snaking his arm on her waist and clasping her hand.

"Well... So, what did he told you?"

"Hm... Nothing!" Maka eventually answered.

"Come on... What is it? There'e gotta be something"

"Well... H-he told me that... If he stopped waltzing with me you won't c-claim me back" She looked away as she started yet again staring at her feet. Soul smiled. His mind was thinking on it's own. As he slowly cupped her cheek and tried to face her to him.

"S-soul"

"You know... You really look beautiful in every view I could think of" Soul's eyes were full of passion. He can't hold himself back any longer. Maka, who felt touched yet scared of what was going to happen stared back on their feet.

"Maka, Do you wanna know why I sang on the stupid stage at the beach? The time I ignored you? Why I kidnapped you away from your boyfriend?" Soon, her gaze started to trail on his eyes. Maka avoided the situation, she hugged him tight as she rested her head once again on his chest. They were still waltzing as Soul started to talk again.

"Number one, I was hurt... I saw you kissing Kid so... Yeah... Number two, I feel like I should stay away from you because the more I get close to you the more that this feeling is starting to invade me, Number three I don't want you with Kid. Because I think the only person that you should be is the one waiting for you" Maka gazed on his eyes and they were staring back at her. Her heart was thumping crazy and her stomach felt as if it was twisted.

Soul didn't mind the problems he'll encounter. If he has to deal with Kid, Maki and his brother. He doesn't care because the only thing he wants is to be with her.

"And that person waiting for you is... Me... This guy right here, standing next to you, eating breakfast, lunch and dinner with you and even now that I'm waltzing with you... Maka, I got the chance to feel that falling in love is a good thing... But I didn't regret falling in love with the wrong person. I don't fucking care what Kid says, all I want to say is... I love you... A lot" Soon enough, Soul slowly leaned forward. But Maka didn't slapped him away or stopped him. She's just too scared of what will happened next.

He closed his eyes as he felt his lips touched hers. Soon, Maka's eyes slowly closed as he wrapped her arms around his neck. Soul snaked his arms around her waist. This time, the kiss isn't an accident or forced. This was real. Everything is real.

Soon, they both pulled away. Soul thought Maka would feel the same, she covered her mouth as tears began to burn in her eyes. Tears then started to fall one by one. Before Soul could call her name, she started to run away from him.

"M-maka! Maka!" Soul yelled as he started running after. They ran and ran as Maka ran outside and started to the small park in front of the called venue. Maka stopped running and Soul slowly approached her. As the rain started to get stronger and stronger.

"Maka... P-please listen to me" Soul tried to hug her from behind but Maka jerked his arms away. Her eyes were swelling and she looked messed up.

"Soul! Stop this nonsense! This is not real! It will never be real! You have Maki and I have Kid! What's not to get!" She yelled. Soul, listened on her statement. He has Maki but he doesn't love her.

"Maka! I do have Maki but I don't love her... Sometimes I look at other people but all I see is you, even if I hear your voice just once I would feel excited, if I see you I would feel happy and now that I kissed you... I feel that being in love with you makes me want to be with you more!"

"But Soul... Can I ask you... One question? How can you love a person who can possibly break your heart right now?" Soul's eyes widened. His eyes started to burn from crying.

"I... Maka, I'll ask you this... Do you love Kid?"

"I... I... I"

"Answer me!" Soul stared to move forward and Maka started to move backwards. Completely lost of what she's going to say, Soul hugged her tight.

"Soul! L-let me go!" She tried to struggle free but Soul only tightened his grip.

"I will not let go of the person who I fell in love with!"

"S-soul... Please... Please... Le-let go of me... I don't want... I don't like you" Soon, his grip softened. Staring at her with wide eyes.

"Soul... I love you too but this is wrong... We are wrong... I don't want my sister and Kid to get hurt that easily... I don't want other people to think that we are cheaters! I don't ever want to lie to your brother and pretend to him that something I'm not!"

"I just can't bare the thought that loving you would make everything better... I wouldn't want my sister to cry nor Kid"

"Maka... Say what you want to say... But giving up is not the best answer... If I love you then... Fighting is the answer" Soul's eyes were full of determination. Maka started to feel irritated at the moment.

"Soul! Just stop this! Stop this! I don't want any of this shit! I am not a whore to steal my sister's boyfriend. Maybe she's right, I'm starting to be like one! She gave me her trust and if I broke it... I will lose her... My sister is the most important for me. Please Soul... I am happy with Kid-" She was cut off when Soul smashed his lips once again with hers.

Though he doesn't want to pull away, he held onto her shoulders and ripped his lips away from her.

"I love you Maka... I will not stop! No matter how long it takes! No matter how much it takes!" Maka slapped him hard on the face as she started to run again. Soul didn't followed her. His eyes started to burn. The rain hid his tears. He softly cried and watched the figure disappear from his sight.


	21. Chapter 10 Part 2: Dense Feelings

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: I thank you for the positive feedbacks for this story. And, to Battle-Ange1-AlCHE hm... well this is awkward... I am not a boy... :l I'm actually a girl... XD... And who was your friend anyway who said I'm a guy? XD... Anyways, Here's the next chapter.**

**My Twin Sister**

**Chapter 10 (Part 2): Dense Feelings**

SOUL'S POV

The next morning came and also the day when Maki will come back. Soul stood up on his bed, feeling really tired. He couldn't sleep thinking of what had happened. He traumatized himself because he was broken. He left the party right after being slapped by Maka, as Wes called him later that day. He told him he left because he isn't feeling any good. That's true, but he's feeling worse. That moment that he only felt this to her then broke him into a million pieces. He walked over to the balcony of his room and think once again.

_I guess I survived a day... Without Maka, I'm used to her cooking our breakfast. Now that she doesn't punch me or kick me when I won't wake up... What is she doing right now? Is she with Kid? _He scratched his eyes before glancing on his phone on top of the counter. Soul called Maka for about sixteen times in total last night and in the middle of the night.

He first dialed some numbers before holding the phone onto his ear. 'Helloo?" An obnoxious voice answered. And we all know that it's none other than Black Star.

"Would you keep it down? Black Star, I really need to tell you this"

"What? THAT YOU'RE GAY!" Soul face palmed himself as his frustration was getting higher.

"Fuck you... I just... I... I love Maka-" But before Soul could continue Black Star already reacted on the other line with his loud voice.

"YOU WHAT? DUDE, I KNEW IT! THAT GIRL REALLY SERVED YOU RIGHT! AND WHY AREN'T YOU HAPPY ABOUT THAT? YOU MAKE IT SOUND SAD! LET YOUR AWESOME FRIEND CHEER YOU UP!"

"Black Star... I told you before that she has a boyfriend now... And... I already told her that I love her but... She bitch slapped me"

"DUDE! THAT WAS EPIC! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TOLD YOU I WOULD CHOOSE MAKA MORE THAN MAKI! YO GOT SERVED BIG TIME THERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Soul sighed on the other line while rolling his eyes. He was basically annoyed by his best friend.

"Whatever, if you can't help me then... I'll just hung up!" But before he could hang up, Black Star stopped him.

"Hey! Don't you hung up on your awesome dude! But I think you should go and get her... Remember your favorite song... 'Hey Jude'? I'll let you remember by singing it to you" Black Star first coughed on the other line before singing the song.

_'Hey Soul, (originally Jude, but you get the point why I changed it), don't be afraid,  
><em>_You were made to go out and get her!' _"Did you get it now? If so... Don't answer anything if not... Lick your elbow" Though, his voice was a bit not in tone he delivered the message before hanging up. Black Star may be obnoxious most of the time but there are times that he gets serious for his friends.

Soul's face was blank. He stared on the ceiling. Getting that thought on his head. He sang it mentally, as if he was destined for her. And he is made to go out and get her by himself. So what is he waiting for? Simple, to stop being a pussy and get his girl. He hurriedly changed his pants and white shirt on. As he hurriedly brought some items and placed it on his porche before driving away and zooming on the road right to her house.

"I'm born to go and get her" Soul's eyes were full of determination.

MAKA'S POV

Flip. Flip. And another flip, it was maybe the one hundredth time that she flipped herself on her bed. She didn't had any sleep, her hair was sticking everywhere, and her white shorts and spaghetti top wasn't on place. Her eyes were swelling and she looked horrible. She cried herself to sleep and ignored the calls that she gets from him. She checked her phone once again before curling into a ball.

"Maki will be here at five PM" She closed her eyes before placing her phone beside her. Maka can't set things straight, she loved Soul and he loves her back but she couldn't bare the thought of having him for herself. Not until she heard some guitar playing perking on her ears just outside her window. Maka narrowed her eyes as she slowly walked over her window.

Maka's eyes widened as she saw HIM. Playing his acoustic guitar while smiling at her. She froze on her position as if she's glued on the floor.

_'Love of my life, You've hurt me  
>You've broken my heart, now you'll leave me' <em>He first started with saddened eyes. Maka's eyes began to burn for tears once again, she can't stop him. And she doesn't even know why. She's not complaining nor stopping him. And she's too confused why.

_'Love of my life can't you see,  
><em>_Bring it back, bring it back  
>Don't take it away from me<br>Because you don't know,  
>What it means to me'<br>_

__'Love of my life don't leave me,  
><em>__You've taken my life, and now desert me,  
><em>_Love of my life can't you see?  
>Bring it back, bring it back<br>Don't take it away from me  
>Because you don't know<br>What it means to me'_

_'You will remember  
>When this is blown over<br>And everything's all by the way,  
>When I grow older<br>I will be there at your side to remind you  
>How I still love you, I still love you'<em>

_'Hurry back, hurry back  
>Don't take it away from me,<br>You don't know what it means to me'_

_'Love of my life, love of my life'_ He finished the song as silence took over the whole aura.

"Why?" Maka asked in an irritated voice.

"What do you mean why?"

"Why are you doing this to me? You're making it harder for me... Harder for Kid and harder for my sister" Maka was about to cry as Soul lowered his head. His eyes also burned for tears but he can't just back down. Not this time.

"I told you before... I won't give up on you" Soul simply answered. Maka sighed as she hurriedly climbed down the stairs and opened the door. Soul slowly moved forward as Maka spoke once again.

"Soul, I'm tired of this... You can't love me... I'm a bookworm, An outsider at school, a geeky classmate and I especially hate guys... Why do you claim that you love me? I just can't... I love my sister more than any one else and losing her will cause me so much pain"

"Maka, I love the way you read a book and react when you read it, I love the way you play with your fingers when you're feeling shy and I love the way you cutely growl at men... And nothing can change that because there is only one Maka who gets me by far this crazy and sing her Queen's song"

Soon, tears started to flow against on her eyes as she spoke once again.

"You know Soul... I told you I am with Kid now! I can't love you-"

"But you do anyways" Soul cuts her off. Then it is Soul's turn to speak again. Since Maka was speechless, she did recalled that she said she loves him.

"If we loved each other, we would fight for it, right? And make things right? If you think that... Being with the wrong person is the right thing, I can't take that and leave you crying... I love you Maka... And nothing else matters" Maka slowly backed away as tears began to weld on her eyes.

"Maka-"

"Don't... Don't come any nearer" Maka slowly moved backwards and slammed the door on his face. She locked the door and slid herself on the door as she sat on her knees, softly crying. Soul walked over to the door as he sighed while sitting in front of it.

"I am not leaving this door until you talk to me without denying everything else!" Soul yelled from the other side.

A few hours already passed and it was already five PM. Soul kept the promised that he would stay no matter what and he still did. Looking over to the familiar car approaching the house. It was Maki and she's back. Maki slowly climbed on the stairs before meeting with her 'boyfriend' who was unamused to see her and is still sitting on the floor.

"SOUL! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Maki threw herself from him as Soul tried his best to hide his guilt. While hugging her, he finally felt the door open so he looked up and saw Maka. Without giving any eye contact to Soul.

"MAKA! I MISSED YOU SO SO MUCH! ARE YOU FEELING OKAY? WAIT... DID YOU CRY? AND WHY IS SOUL OUTSIDE THE DOOR?" Maki's voice sounded very excited and was very dense on the heavy feeling of the aura. While Maki was talking to her sister, Soul was just staring at Maka behind Maki. They weren't saying any word of what happened and they were too guilty for themselves.

"No Maki, I cried because there's something on my eye and S-soul is outside because uh... I was just asleep in our room and didn't noticed Soul" Maka tried her best to focus on Maki but the guilt was really on to her.

"Okay! Since that I'm back... I am very happy to have my dinner made by both of you" The irony of what Maki said, sent shivers down their spines. They don't know how to deal with each other at the moment.

"I'll just watch some TV while the both of you make dinner, okay?" She excitedly implied as she flipped the television open. Maka and Soul walked inside the kitchen as Maka first approached some ingredients while Soul follows her wherever she goes.

"Maka, talk to me... Please" Soul half yelled and half whispered.

"I am not talking to you that isn't related about cooking dinner" Maka also said with the same tone as Soul's. But before Maka could walk over and get some more ingredients, Soul held her arms and pinned her on the wall.

"S-soul... Let go of me!" Still she half yelled with clenched teeth. There was venom dripping with her words but every word had poison that sent lies all over it.

"I won't until you answer my question... Do you love me? Yes or No?" Maka bits her bottom lip while looking down on her feet.

"Maka, face me... Just answer my question... Do you love me? Yes or No?"

"Soul, don't make this any harder... I am not gonna answer your stupid question!"

"Yes or No?"

"I won't... Let go of me!"

"Yes or No?"

"Fine! I love you Soul Eater Evans! With all my heart and soul! I love the way you smirk, the way you adjust your tie, the way you grin or even the way you yelp when I Maka chop you! There happy?" She half yelled once again, her answer was the truth and nothing but the truth. That was something she liked about him. And she can name a whole lot more.

Soul loosened his grip on her arms before turning away to help her with the cooking. "I love you too Maka... Let's just make things right"

MAKA'S POV

"I can't break my sister... She's just a few feet away from us... And you expect me to tell her this right after coming home?" Soul turned around and then started helping her with the cooking. Although the cooking part went really silent. And very awkward.

When they finished cooking, the three sat on the table while Maki was between them. And she is the only one eating very enthusiastically, Maka plays with her food while Soul didn't really ate a lot like he usually do.

"So... Are the two of you getting along well?" Both eyed each other before Maka looked away.

"Y-yeah I guess so" Soul answered for her.

"But... I feel like this... This aura is so... Weird and different... Did something happen?" Her eyes were full of worry as the two were gloomy.

"N-not really... We're just not in the mood" Maka hurriedly answered.

"Okay? So what did you do? With those three weeks?"

"We... Went to the beach and his brother's birthday"

"Wow... Really?"

"Wait! Stop this anymore!" Soul yelled and slammed his fist on the table, startling the two as they both flinched and glanced at Soul. Soul was beyond his limits and he could not take it anymore.

"I can't take this shit anymore! Maki, I can't stand the thought of lying to you... Maki, I love Maka... From the time when she helped me with cleaning my house I felt different... And this shit became more different in just three weeks. You may wonder why I have that guitar with me! I sang her a song just to talk to her because during my brother's birthday I confessed and told her everything. And she turned me away even though she feels the same way... Maki now that I told you everything... I'm... I'm so sorry" Maki stood up from her seat and walked over in front of Soul.

"YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! I-I TRUSTED YOU AND LOVED YOU! YOU BASTARD! MAYBE, this is my fault... I didn't have the time to be with you... AND NOW THAT I HAVE AND READY TO BE WITH YOU... YOU... YOU JUST THREW EVERYTHING AWAY! SOUL! GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE NOW!" Maki yelled with tears streaming on her face. Her heart was racing and caused so much pain. And she can't even describe it herself. Maki pushed Soul away from their house as Soul tried his best to explain but failed when Maki shuts the door on his face. She hurriedly climbed on their stairs and slammed the door shut.

Maka sat on her knees with a blank expression. Right this instance, she had broken her sister's trust. She felt the guilt ravaging her everywhere. She felt regret on everything that had happened. She wanted to escape for a moment away from everything else. So as tears started to fall and she didn't wiped them, she can't even stare at her sister. She's far too guilty of what was happening. And one of it is breaking her sister's trust.


	22. Chapter 10 Part 3: Guilt

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**My Twin Sister **

**Chapter 10 (Part 3): Guilt**

MAKA'S POV

Maka felt the guilt twisting her mind and stomach, the pain that she gave to her sister. And the pain she gets when she broke her sister's trust. Soul left the house without any trace or word while Maka heard the loud cries of her sister coming from their room. She sighed before climbing on the stairs. She softly knocked on the door as she heard some loud sniffs.

"Maki... Maki... Maki" Maka called out while Maki ignored her sister.

"What do you want?" Maki finally responded without opening the door. She's too embarrassed to open the door. Because she felt stupid for leaving her boyfriend. She felt stupid for anything she did.

"We need to talk" Maki said as softly as she could.

"To talk about what? That you... And Soul? Already had a commitment?"

"Maki please... It's nothing like that just let me explain and open the door" Soon, she heard some soft foot steps and Maki opened the door. Maka felt too guilty to glance on her face so she remained her gaze on the floor. Maka walked inside as she sat on the edge of the bed while Maki sat on the floor.

"Explain"

"Maki, I'm... R-really really sorry... First, I didn't know I've gone this far and I felt too stupid that I should have known that I should have avoided this feelings. I can't really explain how this love occurs. Please... Maki, I don't want to lose you"

Then within just seconds, Maki slapped Maka hard on the face. As Maka held onto her cheek. Streaks of tears were falling at each other's faces.

"Maka, does it hurt? Because that pain is not even more than what I feel right now!" Maki yelled while pointing her finger to herself.

"Maka, how can you expect me to look at your face when I felt this stupid? I don't know how I'll react, how to even look at you and I don't know what to say... And I-I think... Soul is really different. Though I was away, all that I think is him. I-I was about to extend in Spain for another week but I missed him a lot... I just can't bare the thought of... Him and y-you" She cried while clasping her face and looking away.

"Maki... P-please... I-I'm so sorry... Please" Maka also cried while pleading for her sister.

"Maka... J-just... I need to go away for a while... T-to think" Maki stood up and walked over to the packed stroller bag and a travelling bag. Maka's eyes widened in realization. She hurriedly walked over to her sister and tightly held onto her arm.

"Maki please... D-don't leave me... Please! I've tried this hard to avoid Soul... I admit it, I love Soul... He confessed but I turned him down because I know, you love him... And my number one priority is my sister, I don't care if I have to cry myself out because I love you more than anyone else! Please!"

"Maka! STOP IT! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU WITHIN MINUTES! I'VE ONLY FELT THIS PAIN... FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE AND FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, I ALSO CRIED... Now, tell me Maka... How can I stay here if I get this insecurity once again that Soul... Will come right through that door and apologize and plead for you over and over again!" Maki yelled and pointed their door while pushing Maka away. She can't cry anymore. Her tears already lasted. She came back to be greeted by this event and to be expected that she'll understand.

"MAKI! I'M SO SORRY... D-DON'T LEAVE ME... PLEASE... If you want, I'll talk to Soul about this... And we'll just remain friends"

"No! I have had enough of you two! I have had enough of seeing you! And seeing Soul! I'm tired of crying! I need to be away"

"Maki! What does it take? If I have to kneel on my knees-" But before Maki could stop her, Maka knelt in front of her with her hands clasping her wrists.

"Maka... You... Don't have to do that... You're pathetic" Maki spat as she pushed Maka away and hurriedly walked to the door. Maka remained on the floor still crying. Maki just left her. She ran her fingers on her hair as her head was flooded with different thoughts. She's too worried, too scared and too guilty.

"M-maki" She whispered as she stood up and ran to the door, hoping to see her sister. But she only saw Kid standing in front of her and ready to knock on their door. They remained silent before Kid spoke.

"M-maka... I saw your sister earlier today and I was hoping I would catch you here-" Kid cut himself off when Maka hurriedly ran to him and kissed his lips. As her eyes were flooded by tears, all of what she's feeling is pain. A lot of pain. So Maka pulled away and hugged him tight while Kid stroked her hair.

"Shhhh... Why are you crying? You can tell me" Kid said in a soothing voice to try and calm her down.

"M-m-maki left... Maki left me... Because I... I was too stupid" Maka broke down again. She wanted to forget Soul and her problems. She wanted to forget every bit of what she's feeling.

"Do you want to get some... Coffee or something?" Maka slowly nodded for an answer. As they both climbed off the stairs and walked inside of Kid's car.  
>They soon arrived inside a medium sized coffee shop with the brown different styles of chairs, tables, souvenirs and panels. Kid first walked over to the counter to order their coffee. As Maka sat on the table in the corner as she saw something familiar. <em>That bleach white hair <em>That familiar hair facing her. Her eyes widened and her fingers were crossed to wish that he's just another person and not Soul or Wes. Then, his head turned sideways. She slowly tilted her head to check him.

"Shit!" She muttered as the boy finally caught sight of her. That short shark's fin type of hair.

"Maka?"

"Uh... Hi... W-wes" She nervously smiled while waving at him. Wes slowly stood up from his seat and sat in front of her. Wes's eye brows cringed as he tilted his head in confusion while adjusting his glasses.

"Wait... Did you... Cry? Wait... Did Soul hurt you? That bastard" Then, she needs to face every problem she has. She can't run away forever. She needs to tell him everything. Maka opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Kid sat beside her and gave her, her coffee. Then, Maka had some feeling that Wes doesn't like Kid.

"Wes! Hi! Didn't see you since... Like three month ago!" Kid happily yelled.

"Uh... Yeah. Why are you with Maka?"

"Oh... Because-" Maka cuts her off with a hand signal.

"Kid... I need to talk to Wes... In private" Maka eyed him before Kid sighed and stood up and walked outside of the shop. Maka played with her fingers before glancing at the waiting person in front of her.

"Wes, please... Don't be mad at me when I tell you this" Maka bit her bottom lip hoping that Wes could understand, Wes slowly nodded as he tapped his fingers on the table.

"Well, Soul and I aren't really a couple... We just pretended to be one because we were in panic when... We were cleaning your house and... His girlfriend is my twin sister Maki. Kid is my real boyfriend, Wes... I'm so so sorry" Maka was about to cry once again when Wes clenched his teeth and softly slammed his hand on the table. It scared Maka.

"Maka! You're saying that... You are not Soul's girlfriend. Maka! Why didn't you told me before! How can I feel so stupid!" Soon, Maka cried a loud causing the other people to glance at them.

"Maka! Don't cry! People are looking... Maka, I will understand this things... I just couldn't believe it! You and Soul... When you in each other's eyes... It feels like you were both made for each other. And don't get me wrong but... You're a bit stupid you know... How can you let your sister be with Soul! I mean... You're awesome! And I'm gonna bit the crap out of Soul for this" Wes was about to do that when Maka stopped him.

"W-wait! S-soul and I already liked each other but... I just can't break my sister's trust... So I... Turned him down and... Maki left me that's why I'm crying"

"You're so stupid! You should have faced all this problems! You and Soul are very unlikely perfect! And I can't let this slip!" Wes stood up and ran outside. And Maka was too late to stop him. She sat back on her seat and looked around the shop. Very simple and cute. _Just like Soul's smile_.

Within minutes, Kid finally came back and sat once again beside her.

"Are you feeling okay now?"

"Y-yeah... I-I think so"

"So... Why did you cry?"

"Kid... P-Please forgive me I... I don't really like you... I-I like someone else" Kid's eyes shut close and slammed his hand also on the table.

"And who is this guy?"

"Y-you don't need to know... He's gone now... I-I just want to be with myself, Kid... I'm so sorry that... I tried to use you to try my best and force myself that... I love you but I don't... I love Soul-" She stopped herself from talking when that thought slipped from her tongue.

"Maka... I-It's okay, I also thought outside that you love someone else... And Soul I think is perfect for you no matter this hurts for so long I just can't think that you like me or forcing to be... I want you to be happy Maka and if Soul can make you happy, it's fine... But if Soul hurts you I promise... I'll get you back... Maka, be happy with Soul. I'm letting you go" Kid softly said. His eyes were moist from being teary. He wanted to cry. Maka smiled at him and hugged him tight.

"Kid, you know... With that attitude I think... You'll find the person who will love you in no time"

"Thanks Maka" Maka smiled and walked away of the coffee shop. She needs to start out fresh. She needs to recover away from her problems and be happy.

She smiled to herself before calling a taxi...

KID'S POV

Kid softly chuckled to himself while lowering his head. Soon, his chuckles turned into whimpers and then cried. He can't even tell what he's feeling. Losing his love but that was the right thing. He needs to do the right thing and he did. He slid his arm on his eyes in attempt to wipe his eyes. Then, he saw something white in front of him. He slowly turned his gaze towards a girl who was smiling at him. She had long tangerine colored hair, her eyes was purple while wearing the yellow polo of the shop. The girl offered him a handkerchief while extending her hand.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you on your work... But thank you... Wait... Liz?" Kid accepted the offer while glancing at her.

"Yeah don't be surprised I work here, it's my part time job... And woah this is the first time I've talked to you this personal. So I saw that Maka I think dumped you... And don't worry my shift is over like two minutes ago... Men, this job is shit for some reason. And I was about to quit anyway but my boss raised my salary so... I'll take the shit anyways" Liz scratched her head while smiling at him sweetly. Kid never thought that Liz would be this jumpy so he stared at her. Kid felt relieved for some odd reason. Like he's head wasn't thinking about Maka. He was focused on talking to Liz.

"What? Is something wrong with me?"

"Not really, it's just... I never thought talking to you like this would relieve me. You know if I talked to you before or hang out with you I think I would have liked you" Without even thinking that those words slipped from his tongue. Both looked away while blushing. Their gaze was averting from the floor.

"Thanks Kid... You know , I might say the same thing" Liz chuckled while Kid glanced at her. Kid hurriedly stood up and held her hand.

"K-kid wait! My boss will wonder! I didn't asked the permission and where the hell are we going?" Liz yelled trying to slow them down.

"We are going on a date"

"Huh?" Liz asked in confusion as her cheeks reddened.

"We are going on a date" Kid lets go of her hand and repeated what he said confidently.

"Wait... Why? Maka just broke up with you!"

"But let's try this" Kid smiled and scooped him on his arms. (Imagine how Soul scoops Maka).

"Kid! L-let me go! Please!"

"Not a chance!"

"But looking like this?"

"What? I think you look cute" Then, Liz finally shuts her mouth as Kid carried her all the way to his car. _Maybe the right person is just beside me all along. I just didn't noticed for so long _He smiled as he drove along to somewhere fancy.

MAKA'S POV

Maka smiled to herself and climbed back on the stairs to the door of her house. She hurriedly walked inside her room and opened her closet. She wants to start fresh and not pretend to someone she's not. She doesn't want to pretend anymore that she's a geeky nerd. She'll open to herself. And face the fears. And the first step is to stop pretending.

She removed a lot of clothes from her closet. She removed her fake glasses and threw them on a huge trash bin. Burned them and smiled to herself.

"I'll start back... I'm ready to face my fears" Then, she felt her phone vibrate from her pocket so she checked it herself.

'Hi Maka! This is Wes!  
>Did you happen to lose your wallet? Because I think your wallet is here.<br>Come here tomorrow to get it from me. Bye!'

"My wall-... How did he? It was just... What?" She was confused. She swear it was just on her bed and now she just went with Kid it was gone. She sighed to herself before replying okay.

She threw herself on her bed. Feeling tired of crying. She sat up on her bed and opened her laptop. Plugging her ear phones on her laptop and listened to her favorite songs. Stairway to heaven by Led Zeppelin, Knocking on heaven's door by Guns N' Roses and many more. As she opened some folders and checked onto some pictures.

She smiled to herself when she saw pictures of her and Maki, Liz, Kid, Patty and Tsubaki. Then she ran over on the picture of her and Soul. She slid her finger on the delete button. Ready to press the button her eyes burned for tears once again. One minute she was starting a new life but Soul pulled her back. Her hand tightened into fists and removed her hand on the keyboard. She bit her lip and closed her laptop.

"I can't do this"


	23. Chapter 11 Part 1: Forced Talk

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: I'm sorry I haven't posted a chapter for so long. Currently our internet is down! And I fucking hate it. So I'm seriously sorry. And I hope you could still bare with me.**

**My Twin Sister**

**Chapter 11 (Part 1): Forced Talk**

MAKA'S POV

Maka woke up the next morning, stretching her arms and sitting up. She looked upon her window and as the sun light hits her face, she slowly stood up and checked her phone.

"Twenty messages?" She commented as she opened her phone and checked each message. And the message was just a flood from one person. WES.

"The hell?" She couldn't believe that he has to send her twenty texts just for an issue. And just an issue and every message is just that issue. Nothing else.

'It's me Wes... You do know you should get your wallet' And those messages keep coming. Maka doesn't know what's happening but she is starting to get annoyed by Wes. Each and every minute he'll send one stupid message about her wallet. She sighed in annoyance and walked inside her bath room.

"Why is it his and Wes's number in my phone book anyway?" She asked herself behind the sound of the shower. She lowered her head and lets the water drop from every inch of her body. She closed her eyes as she remembered the thought of Maki leaving her away. Sure it crushed her to pieces but she can't give up life easily.

After showering she wore her white shorts and black 'Tupac' sleeveless. She walked over to her car and drove along to go to his house. She heard her phone rang in the middle of the ride so she puts it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Maka, are you coming over?" Wes asked from the other line.

"Uh... I'm coming there like right now to get my wallet... And what's the big deal anyway? Why do you have to my send me a dozen or more texts to get my wallet?" Well, that was part of something. Or part of Wes's something.

"You might... Want to have your... Allowance?" Wes answered in an unsure matter.

"Alright whatever. But make it quick, I really need to study since I have a quiz and recitation in my law subject" Behind the line, Wes has something in mind. Something to get her to talk. And you're about to find out why.

WES POV

During the night after Maka told him everything

Wes couldn't even believe it himself as he slowly climbed inside of his car and drove to his house with his eyes maintaining only one focus. And that focus is the truth behind Maka and Soul. He could see them really happy, the way they look at each other and they have this certain connection just between them. And how the hell could that be fake?

"If that was fake then... They're just damn good at acting but... I don't think that it's just acting... I-I gotta tell Soul... I can't fucking take this!" He yelled out to himself while punching the steering wheel. He clenched his teeth and grabbed his phone in the cup holder. He pressed some buttons before he nudged it on his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey... It's me Wes, listen... I'm cooking dinner today and we need to eat together... I need to talk to you" Wes answered with his eyes narrowed on the road.

"Uh... Wes, isn't it my turn to cook?"

"JUST... JUST DO IT! Uh... I mean... I think I'm in the mood for cooking" He composed himself because of his impatient attitude. He has always been impatient in every way possible.

"Whatever" Soon, the conversation ended as Wes's head started to think of a plan. He first need to talk to him. And he needs something that could get Maka to go to their house.

"I've got an idea" He licked his lips and a devilish smirk started to curl on his lips. And one thing is for sure, that smirk is something that Soul inherited from him. He pushed some buttons once again.

"I'm so glad you called Wes... Do you still remember me? It's me Clown... I still owe you big time"

"Yeah I still do. And I think I need that favor right now"

"Hm... Okay. What is it?"

"Listen, I need you to know Maka Albarn's number and give it to me. She's from Death University and she has a twin sister named Maki. But I'm only asking for Maka's number"

"Oh... Getting her number. Wait, I think I sense the love connection. Things are getting too spicy for the peppers, huh?" He mocked.

"No. She's my brother's girlfriend. And I just need to check on something"

"Wouldn't it be easier if you ask your brother about it? But... Fine. But if something slips off, I'm out of it. Got it?"

"It will be fucking weird if I did... Okay. Thank you" He ends the conversation as he started to drive once again to their house.

After about thirty minutes he received Maka's number and sent her a message that her wallet is with him. And she needs to go to their house.

Wes had sent about twenty messages in total to Maka about her wallet. And he's being a psycho. Since Maka isn't replying back. He walked back in forth on his bed room. As he sat on the edge of his bed while rubbing his hair. He sighed at first and he already confronted Soul about his and Maka's 'relationship''. He knew all the details that they both liked... No, loved each other for so long now. And he just can't see them look damn stupid at each other's faces.

He threw himself on his bed and shuts his eyes closed. And within a few hours he is ready for his plan.

The next morning came as he hurriedly ran across his room, showered and changed into his black tuxedo. He adjusted his tie and applied his glasses. He knocked on Soul's door or more on banging it for some time now.

"What the fuck do you need?" Soul's having his morning tantrums. As his lazy eyes glared onto his brother's darker ones.

"Chill, I just need you to stay in my room and you can sleep there as much as you want. I called out a cleaning company to general clean your room" Soul sighed as he irritatedly scratched his head and pulled out his pillows and walked to Wes's room and slammed the door shut.

Wes sighed and hurriedly climbed down the stairs and prepared the ingredients to cook his breakfast. Wes called Maka once again just to make sure that she's coming. So after confirming that she is, he slowly walked over to his room and saw Soul asleep on his bed. He silently placed the neon colored 'Queen' wallet on top of his desk and slowly closed the door.

After eating his meal, he puts on his shoes as he heard their door bell ring. He opened the door and saw Maka on the door, she smiled first as Wes smiled back.

"Okay... So, where's my wallet?" She sarcastically and enthusiastically asked.

"Well... I kind of... Left it in my room can you go and grab it? I'm in a hurry" Wes reasoned while checking on his wrist watch. Maka first sighed before entering his house once again and climbed the stairs, Wes followed silently without making any noise. As soon as Maka was on the door, Wes attached a chain on the door knob and onto Soul's door knob. He padlocked them as he heard some loud knocks coming from his room. And he's guessing it's Maka.

"Wes! Open the door!" Maka half yelled, not wanting to wake up the boy he used to know.

"I am not opening this door until you sort this out with Soul!" Wes yelled as he chuckled to himself and left his house. He's satisfied by his plan. As he smiled to himself proudly and drove to work.

MAKA'S POV

Maka sighed and gave up knocking more than thirty times on the door. She lets her forehead bang the door as she heard some complains by Soul. Her heart started to race and she needs to get out as soon as possible. She hurriedly ran to the window and it's impossible. His window can't be opened it's a glass-like panel of his room and also not considered a window.

"Wes... What's with all the loud stuffs?" Soul yelled as he glanced towards his left then to his right and saw Maka playing with her fingers while looking away. Soul's eyes widened as he slowly sat up. The aura between them was too awkward to handle, they both don't have the guts to say anything.

"Uh... W-what are you doing here?"

"I came here to get my wallet but your brother locked us here" Soul hurriedly stood up and tried to open the door. It is locked and very well done with a chain.

"That bastard... I knew it" Soul then turned his gaze towards Maka. His strong and firm eyes looked upon her soft and glassy eyes. Maka's heart started to race faster as she felt his gaze towards her.

"Maka, I knew that he planned this shit... But Maka, I think I am thankful enough that my brother did this for me... Maka, do you want things to be right?" Soul said as softly as he could. Maka was speechless at first, she maintained her gaze towards him while backing away from him.

"Soul, I-I JUST CAN'T! YOU BASTARD! I LOST MY SISTER BECAUSE OF YOU" Maka yelled and she started to punch him on his chest as Soul tried to hug her tight until she stopped punching and Soul finally spoke when Maka calmed down in his hold. Maka is basically holding a grudge or just mad at him.

"Maka, if you don't shut up, I am going to kiss you" Soul closed his eyes and forced those words away but he also wanted to. He missed everything about her and her lips were something. Maka bits her lips and stiffened on his hold. Soul was hugging her as her back touched the wall.

"Maka, I just... I am serious about this. I'm serious about you. We can't force that we like someone else. I know, we both know that we love each other. Maka, from the start of this feeling I started to have this dreams... About you or even Maki telling me she hates me. But I know you deserve someone who will love you more than you could ever imagine. Maka, I think it's me. We'll try to sort this out with Maki... I promise, just... Give me my chance and I'll prove to you everything. If you say yes, Kiss me... If you don't want push me away. Maka, please" Soul whispered while taking hold of her.

He snaked his arms around her waist, a moan escaped her lips as she bits her lips and gazed onto Soul in front of her. _Should I? No! Yes! I... I don't know. But I love him. So much that it hurts that this is my only chance. And, I can't be scared. One thing to face my fear... Is... Bravery. _She then remembered the one thing that her mother gave her. A post card with the word 'Bravery' behind it.

So she wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his. She closed her eyes until a tear escaped it. They deepened each other's kiss as Maka started to push him on the bed. They both felt the soft cushion below them as Soul changed his position. Maka started to use everything that she has. Her lips, her teeth, her tongue. They explored in each other's glorious moment. A moan escaped Maka's lips when she felt Soul's hand softly touching her thigh up and down. Soul was going crazy about Maka's hands playing with his hair. Soon, her hips wrapped around his waist as Maka sat up, still with their lips locked.

They finally pulled out and gasped for air. Soul lets himself fall on top of her and hugged tight as Maka did the same.

"Y-y... Y-yes... Yes, Soul" Maka answered in between breathes.

"Thank you" Soul kissed Maka on the cheek but Maka wasn't satisfied. When Soul stood up, Maka pulled him back and they started to make out with each other. Their kiss was very passionate and full of love. The crazy thing about love that they were both scared, happy and sad.

When they ended the make out they hugged each other on the bed and smiled at each other's flustered faces.

"Maka, I love you... So much"

"Soul, I love you too... So so much"

"Maka, can I ask you... Are you attracted before when we were cleaning my house?"

"Yeah... You were extremely hot while cleaning the wash room... It fucking turns me on" With those words that slipped in her mouth. And that was just a thought. Love do things in a different way after all, right?

Soul's face then turned into a teasing matter. He smirked at her while Maka covered herself with the pillow. Her face started to gush out with redness. Embarrassment and because it was the truth. Soul slowly slid his shirt off his body and removed the pillow that Maka was holding.

"Oh... Are you upset that you weren't able to see this even more?" Soul lied beside her, shirtless. As Maka tried her best to look away from them. But always fail and with no hint of success. She is turned on anyways.

She slowly slid her finger tips on his abs. Soul groaned as Maka slid and explored every bit of his top. Maka then started to move on top of him. Then, his game started to move upside down that he is turned on by what Maka is doing.

"Oh... Someone's turned on at the moment" Maka teased as she jerked her hand away and ran away and locked the wash room before Soul could follow her.

"YOU BITCH!"

"YEAH... I AM NOT GOING OUT OF HERE UNTIL YOU ADMIT IT YOURSELF. THAT YOU LOSE THIS ROUND" Maka teased back.

"I AM NOT ADMITTING THAT SHIT"

"Whatever you say"

**This is not the ending. Don't worry.**


	24. Chapter 11 Part 2: Maki?

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Okay, this chapter is about Maki. Or what I this is about her twin sister. So... I think you could just bare with it. I think. I'm not good with her POV so I hope you can still take hold of my point or the story. Anyways, here! :)**

**My Twin Sister**

**Chapter 11 (Part 2): Maki?**

MAKI'S POV

Fresh ocean breeze enveloped her skin as she placed her arms on the wooden made handles of the bridge. The sea just below the man made bridge, her brown eyes showed a lot of happiness. Why? Because she felt complete and happy. Happy because she finally did something right. Something right for so long.

_Don't call me names hot shot... I can only forgive you if you take Maka to lunch _She remembered that time. She smiled to herself as she tapped her fingers on the wooden material.

_Let's leave this party for a while _She remembered leaving the party that Soul threw in his house. Maki chuckled to herself and leaned closer. She saw the sun rising higher from the ocean. She was thinking for some time now if what she did was right and for the happiness of her sister.

_Hm... You see, Blair told me that she has auditioned as a model downtown so I did too _She turned around ready to leave the area but then, she stopped that action when she saw something familiar. Dark red eyes facing her almond colored orbs, matching shark bleach white hair, black sharp tuxedo and his sharp look of glasses. Wes walked closer to her as Maki looked upon the guy taller than her.

"Wouldn't it be weird if I ask... Are you related to Soul Evans?" Maki narrowed her eyes as Wes pulled her hand and walked away from the ocean view. But then Maki tried to stop him and loosen his grip.

"Wait! I-I don't know you... Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm Soul's brother. Wes. Okay, Listen, Maka and Soul needs to talk to you" He coldly said behind his shoulder.

"I AM ALREADY GOING THERE YOU BASTARD! I CAME HERE TO MAKE UP MY MIND TO SET THINGS RIGHT! AND WHO THE HELL WILL COME WITH YOU IF I DON'T KNOW YOU!" She yelled with clenched fists. Wes finally turned around and adjusted his glasses.

"That thing that you're saying is just an escape plan. I know a lot of those stupid statements. So will you please come with me? To set things straight once and for all?"

"Wait... Why are you even in this issue?"

"I care about my brother and Maka is fucking awesome so I think... You could have been a great sister" He professionally said as if setting a deal towards a consultant.

"So you... Are accusing me? That Maka's like that because I left her?" Maki cleared out.

"Yes. Let's just go. I think they'll get bored in a locked room" Wes tried to push her but Maki always struggles to find her answers. And it wasn't easy for Wes.

"What do you mean in a locked room?"

"Okay, if you're being hard to get. Everything can be solved easily" Wes removed a roll of red rope inside of his blazer as Maki's eyes widened from panic.

"Relax... No one is in here, so... Don't need to panic" Wes then moved forward as he tried the difficult way to confront her.

MAKA'S POV

Maka already came out from the wash room when Soul opened the door in a very different way. He unscrewed the door with a screw driver that was luckily placed on his brother's drawer.

"So you think I could let you sit there and do nothing? While I suffer this?" Soul whispered in a teasing way as he softly made patterns on her back. Maka escaped some moans from her lips as Soul arched her on the head board. Soul smirked at her and kissed her on the cheek. Soul lied his head on her arm and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Soul, you know... You don't have to tease me like that" She Maka chopped him when he tried to tease her once again. That good thing there was a cook book placed under Wes' pillow.

"Well... But it's cute and because I love you" Soul happily answered as he lied on her stomach.

"Jerk" Maka muttered without letting it hear him. But then, something snapped from her mind.

"Soul! I need to talk to Maki!"

"I know... But how are we going to get out of here? We need to wait for Wes" Then suddenly the door bursts out open, revealing Soul's brother with his blazer draped on his shoulder. He looked tired from struggling from Maki's fighting styles. As he locked the door while exhaling and inhaling.

"Wow. I think my plan worked" Wes chuckled as the cuddling couple removed each other's grips and hurriedly sat up on the bed properly.

"Wes, I don't know if I could thank you or punch you right now"

"I know you should. Because I... Am proud of you being the girlfriend of my brother. And this is the first time I did this for someone. And the first time to do this hassle plan. And I didn't even went to work just for the both of you" Wes smirked while hanging the blazer behind his door. As Maka suddenly stood up and hugged Wes tightly.

"Thank you... A lot"

"Woah! Enough with the sweet talking. I... Also brought something for you" Wes slowly opened the door, revealing Maka's sister. Maki tied onto a chair with a blindfold and a duct tape on her lips, trying to struggle free.

"Wes! Why the fuck did you do that?"

"I thought you wanted to talk to your sister" He simply answered.

"And... I think, she is pretty attractive though... Though, her taste in music sucks. Literally sucks. It's sucks the music industry. So... Just talk to her" Maka sighed as she slowly climbed down of the stairs. Wes motioned for Soul to go back to their room so that they have their time alone to talk about some things.

Maka bit her lip before removing the blind fold and the duct tape. She untied her on the chair and they both sat down on the couch. As mush as Maka wants to run away from her and cry. She just needed to set things free and right. Without any scratches.

"Maki... Listen I'm... So sorry for everything... It's my fault and-" Maki stopped her from talking with a gesture before closing her eyes and opening them back. Ready to tell every bit of her doings.

"Maka... It's not you that should apologize it's me... You see, I... Set you up with Soul... I... Blair dated Soul before, she said when Soul broke up with her. Soul said he wanted to be appreciated as her boyfriend and not just a boy toy to be around with. And the fact that you two have a lot of in common, I... Blair, stalked him when we met. I planned to be in the party to meet him. And during... I planned the lunch thing for the both of you... I'm not really hired as a model... I just stayed up in Blair's place to pretend and asked Soul to take care of you... I... I pretended that I loved him when I didn't... I'm... I'm so sorry for screwing things up. I didn't know it would go this far. I'm so sorry" Maki was about to cry when Maka hugged her tight. A hug that meant to be dwelt up with a thousand words.

"Maki, I don't care... As long as you're here I'm happy... Thank you for bringing me Soul... For 'setting us' up. For my twin sister... You are clearly the fucking best of all! And... I think you and Wes are similar. You both have epic plans"

"Yeah... Actually, he looks pretty handsome if you ask me"

"Yeah... But do you know how can you date or hang out with him?"

"How?" Maki interestedly asked in a whispering tone.

"Change your music style... He hates everything from today"

"Uh... I don't know if I can but I'll try"

"I can tell you everything... I know about Wes"

"Hm... I'll find that out myself... And, let's talk this with Soul"

"Sure" Both giggled as they proceeded to climb up on the stairs and sort things out with now... Maka's boyfriend, Soul Eater Evans. Things got up well. Soul and Maka never had a problem. Except for their fan boys or girls who tries to separate both of them. Turns out Maka had a wave of fans when she stopped pretending as a geeky nerd.

"Bye Soul!" Maka greeted and kissed Soul on the cheek before proceeding to go to her class. Maka smiled and turned around as someone called her name.

"MAKA!" Maki called out while going out of a very familiar car. Or Wes' car. Wes also climbed off and walked in front of her.

"Hey!"

"Hi! Listen, I want to invite you for dinner together with everybody else that I remembered I invited" Wes wondered while wrapping his free arm around Maki's shoulder.

"Sure thing! Listen... I really need to go" Maka waved as she darted into their sight to go to her class.

DINNER TIME

Maka only saw darkness. As she was being dragged into some kind of venue. She perked her ears and heard some familiar giggles and small whispers. Wes blind folded her and dragged her into 'some special event' that she doesn't know about. The fact that, it's not her birthday. She couldn't guess what's special.

Wes removed her blind fold as a group of people greeted in a synchronized pattern. "CONGRATULATIONS!" Maka's mouth hung open. There was Blair, Kid, Liz, Black Star, Tsubaki, Maki, Patty. They were complete. Maka happily greeted them and wondered.

"Guys, what's with the congratulations?"

"Well... It's about you hooking up with Soul!" Patty happily cheered. Maka rolled her eye while chuckling. Then she turned to their faces. They weren't complete. They were missing someone.

"Hey... Where's Soul?" Everyone chuckled and narrowed their gaze towards her. As she froze on her position while looking at them. _Weird. _She thought while fully gazing on the view. They were just inside Wes' house. Or like, outside their garden, as the swimming pool dimmed their image.

Without any further ado, Soul came out just behind her with a green rose on his hand. Sharply drawn in his pinstriped tuxedo. He grinned in triumph while tapping her shoulder. Maka turned around and saw him.

"Soul!" Maka threw herself from him. While kissing him on the cheek. They let go of their hug as Soul handed her the green rose.

"Uh... Thanks? But... You know I could have appreciated it if it was red" Maka pouted while accepting the rose.

"Well... I think red is already common, white is... Meh, I hate white... I could have given you a black rose but... I think... It's awkward so I just gave you this green rose and... It's your favorite color" Soul scratched his head while smiling. Maka chuckled while hugging him once again.

"You... Are one crazy bastard"

"And you... Are one psycho bitch" Soul slowly picked her up. Maka stiffened in a panic mode. She glanced behind Soul and saw them walking over to them.

"Soul! What the hell are you doing? Let go!"

"I know... We both need to cool down" Soon, Soul's feet started to move step by step then started to speed up until they both landed on the pool making a huge splash.

"You jerk!" Maka tried to punch him but Soul dodges every punch.

"Aww... I think it's cute" Liz happily clasped her hands while looking at them.

"Then... Let's do that too" Kiz grinned as he pushed Liz on the pool as he also followed.

"Well... I think your idea is looking like a tradition" Maka pointed as Tsubaki and Black Star also followed. Lastly, Wes and Maki followed.

"That's because I'm a cool bastard"

"You are" Maka grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him.

**THE END~**


	25. READ THIS! THE LAST NOTE! I DARE YOU!:

**Alright, it's sad to say that this story came to an end. But I assure you, the upcoming story is also cool. And I think it is. As long as you follow and read it. Right?**

**Don't worry, there's still another story revolving around our favorite couple. Right after 'MY TWIN SISTER'. I'll be writing the next story. **

**I'm so sorry if... The last chapter's suck. You see, our connection is just limited. That's why I updated like a week. So my apologies.**

**NEXT STORY: Limitless Love**

**What do you think of the title? You think you're interested? Then read the next story! XD**

**Credits to:**

**TaIoRaFoReVeR523**

**Rhonarina**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**

**HevenlyDemonicAngel**

**MelodyDTK**

**Battle-Ange1-AlChE**

**AtomicViolence**

**AW24**

**THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! SEE YOU NEXT TIME! XD **

**~sincerely, me.. IVYYYYEEEEHHH~!**


End file.
